Innocence Of A Child
by KNDnumber170
Summary: WARNING: Contains mentions of mature subjects, might change to M later. (Rape, homophobia, child abuse, violence, sex, ect.) Things seemed hard in the KND, things seemed hard in middle school, why does it seem like the older you get, the harder things are? 1/362, 2/5, 3/4, 35/23, 86/60, 363/OC, 85/OC, 84/83, Tommy/OC (kinda), others as the story developes. (Picture: Fulbright Sibs)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone! It me, ya girl, awakening from the dead lol**

 **I know everyone probably thought I was gone forever but really I just lost my login lol XD**

 **ANYWAY... All of my old stories are null and void so I'll leave them up if anyone actually likes them but none of the stuff in them is canon okay? Well, maybe some of it is, but most will be re-written.**

 **SOOOOO welcome to my revival story "Innocence Of A Child"! The KND characters are in highschool (and middle school) in this story and even though sector V and ect. are seniors, there are many flashbacks to their time in highschool and after the series and whatnot.**

 **Also: This story will get pretty dark, I'll probably change the rating to M at some point but for now it's T, just beware that there will be mentions of rape, violence, homophobia, sex, and other stuff (mainly due to Natalie's mouth lol)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KND, that'd be awesome, but tis not true.**

 **_#_#_#_#**

 _"One more hour till lunch."_

The boy put the Tylenol on the shelf, narrowly avoiding knocking the generic pain medicine off the shelf. His stomach growled and he grabbed it, trying in vain to quiet the sound, and the lady next to him looking at cough drops turned towards him.

"Did you want lunch first Nigel?"

The boy turned towards the voice, Christina Dickson.

"Oh, no you can go first. I drank coffee today so..." Nigel grinned and went back to placing the pain medicine on the shelf "I'm okay."

Christina smiled at him "We can both go because, knock on wood, I don't think it'll get that busy in half an hour."

The Dickson's had owned the Wellmart in Cleveland for 5 years now. Tristan and Christina had originally just been techs there but Tristan graduated from pharmacist school and bought the pharmacy from the corporation that had owned it. Nigel had only worked there for 3 months by now, he knew he needed money for college, no matter how much his parents wanted to help.

"Okay, I'll go then. It'll be nice to get some air, even if it's 10 degrees out haha." he shot Christina a grin before heading to the break room.

 **_#_#_#_#**

"$3.45"

Nigel swiped his card at the gas station down the road from the pharmacy.

"Do you wanna receipt?"

"No. Why do you sound so official all of a sudden? Are you sick?"

The blond leaned his head towards a brown haired lady "She's threatened to fire me 5 times this morning. I GOT HERE AT 10!"

"Then quit, Wally."

Wally dropped his head on the counter in an overdramatic fashion "And how would I pay for school...if I even get in to one?"

"You realize that just because this was your first job, doesn't mean that you have to stick with it all throughout highschool?" Nigel rolled his eyes while unwrapping the sandwich he had just bought "I mean, for God's sake, go ask Bo for a job."

Wally's eyes opened wide "Ask Bodanah Drilovsky for a job? No thank you. If I worked in that kitchen I wouldn't be able to understand anyone and can you imagine me as a server?"

"Patton's a server."

"Patton has more patients than me." Wally chuckled "Fanny gives him practice."

"Natalie serves." Nigel raised an eyebrow at his Aussie friend "She's got _less_ patients than you."

Nigel stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll think about it, it's December though. We graduate in June. I think I can handle Courtney for another few months." Wally grinned towards the back of his boss' wife "Anyway, she's accusing me of things she can't prove and that don't make sense so it's not like she can actually get me for them."

Nigel laughed and headed towards the door "Bye Wally, have a good _six_ months!"

He heard the blond's head hit the counter as the door closed behind him.

 **_#_#_#_#**

Walking down the hill towards work at the end of his lunch, Nigel took his earbuds out so he could hear a car coming. The roads in Cleveland were awful, completely covered in ice, the only part that wasn't was the very middle of the road.

"Why in the everloving fuck is everything so fucking icy!"

Nigel turned to see Harvey McKenzie and Natalie Drilovsky attempting to walk to the middle of the road, Natalie was doing fine, Harvey was not.

"Don't fall Harvey, wouldn't want your pretty new braces to get damaged." Nigel said walking past the two 14 year olds.

"Damn McKenzie, you fall on this hill and you'll just slide all the way to the bottom haha!" Natalie almost fell while laughing at Harvey, the McKenzie was not as entertained though.

"Oh screw both of you, namely you Uno, but also you Natalie!" He huffed and turned to keep walking down the hill.

"You know Harvey, you say that too many times, it'll lose it's affect." Nigel teased

"How about fuck you?" Harvey grinned, not turning around "That better?"

Nigel laughed, this teasing game had become less hate filled as of late, especially since Harvey had been recommissioned by the TND to serve with them.

"Don't say that around your sister, she'll lose her shit."

Harvey huffed and turned around "I'm 14. Rachel can deal with it. I'm not a baby anymore. I've kissed a girl for Christ's sake!" Harvey seemed proud as he turned around and continued walking down the hill.

Nigel raised an eyebrow at Natalie.

Natalie shrugged "Well yeah, of course he's kissed me. Who hasn't? He's had a girlfriend before though."

Nigel chuckled and walked past the young McKenzie "Well, I'd love to stay and listen as Natalie get's uncomfortably discriptive, but I gotta go to work."

 **_#_#_#_#**

Patton Drilovsky and Bartie Stork sat at the top of the stairs to the Drilovsky's basement.

"So, whatdya think?" Patton asked

Bartie shrugged "I wanna go down there, but since it looks like something out of a horror movie, I'm kinda reluctant..." He turned to look around the corner "What do you think Ginny?"

Virginia Sims sat down between the two boys "Oh yeah, it's haunted."

Patton raised an eyebrow "You know that for a fact do you?"

Virginia grinned "I'm a certified goth _and_ I went to Catholic school, so yeah, I think I'm allowed to judge."

Patton laughed "It wouldn't be so bad if it was so...weird?"

Natalie came in the kitchen door, stomping the snow off her boots "It's fucking freezing out there!"

Patton facepalmed "Natalie, you're supposed to stomp your boots outside the house?"

Natalie just gaped at him "Okay?"

The older Drilovsky groaned and made room for his sister to sit next to him "Our certified goth here has confirmed it's haunted."

Natalie looked at Virginia "Have you been down there yet? Bartie has, but only the sit on the couch and then he flipped his shit and ran."

"I was 11!"

Natalie rolled her eyes "And? You were still chicken shit."

Virginia stood up and started to decend the stairs "Is there a light switch?"

Patton stood up to follow her "Just keep going, the light always comes on when you get to the last step."

Just as he said that, the light in the basement turned on by itself. One single light to be exact. In the middle of the open space that only had a couch, one that looked younger than any of them but had been in the basement when the Drilovsky's moved to the house almost 10 years ago. The light was white, a dim white. Most of the light in the basement came from the window at the top of the stairs. The big main room split off into 3 hallways, she could see a light flickering at the end of the hallway straight ahead of her.

"Doesn't this kill your electric bill?"

Patton shrugged "The lights turn on automatically when you com down the stairs, even the bathroom one."

"Well, it has since Patton turned the bathroom light on." Natalie chipped in, coming down the stairs with a whimpering Bartie following her "Patton and Fanny went down that middle hall when they were 12 and discovered a gross bathroom with no water and a light that flickers no matter how many times you change the bulb."

"It's a wiring problem." Patton said glaring at his sister "It's not a ghost."

Natalie pointed at him dramatically "THAT'S WHAT HARVEY SAID!"

Bartie covered his ears and glared at Natalie "It's dangerous when you scream you know."

Virginia walked to the back of the single couch and pointed at the left hallway while looking at the right one "What's down those?"

"Hell." Natalie said simply, lounging on the couch "Portals to hell obviously."

Patton facepalmed again "Probably bedrooms, I don't know, I haven't gone down there. Mom thinks this place is cursed cuz she grew up in Poland and is very superstitious. Cece is already screwed up so she shouldn't be down here."

Bartie grabbed Virginia's shoulders and backed towards the stairs "I think I'm gonna go with the portals to hell theory actually, which is why we should get out of here babe..."

Virginia shrugged his hands off and walked towards the bathroom, the other 3 followed her (Bartie hanging on Natalie's shoulders). The bathroom was gross, it looked like rust was covering everything and the single swinging light in the middle of the room had the only clean part of the bathroom, one lightbulb that was obviously new, but still flickered.

The four teens stood in the doorway looking at the light as it swung, even though there was no breeze (there where no windows in the basement).

"Okay, I'm starting to subscribe to your 'portals to hell' theory Natalie." Virginia said while wide eyeing the swinging light.

 **_#_#_#_#**

 **So that was chapter 1. The next chapter will be a flashback chapter, so there'll be flashbacks to things mentioned in this chapter.**

 **The Drilovsky's basement is from a nightmare I had about a creepy ass basement lol and believe me, idk where it's going either. IDK if it's haunted or not.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'm glad to be back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here we go with my first flashback chapter lol, I hope I don't make it too confusing with time periods. I consider KND's timeline to kinda start in 2008 when the show ended (cuz then sector V are my age lol) so they are 10 (almost 11) as of 2008 if that makes the time periods easier to understand.**

 **Thanks to my beautiful reviewers btw!**

 **imaweirdo97: Haha my cousin's daughter is named Natalie so I guess we'll see about that huh? I'm happy you liked it!**

 **bocawitch: Thank you! I love your stories too! "Horror Film Becomes Reality" is probably one of my favorite stories right now and GOD BLESS your writing on Fanny and Patton 3**

 **Disclaimer: I totally don't own :'(**

 **_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 ** _August 23rd, 2015_**

"I don't know yet! I'm thinking, believe me! That's all they have us do in school our senior year!"

Nigel slammed his head onto the counter, hoping that if he got brain damage it would work as an excuse for not knowing what he was gonna do after school.

"Nigel dear, you don't have to know right now but...you do need to consider that you'll be an adult in November." Nancy Uno rested a hand on her son's shoulder "At least consider what you'd like to do, maybe make a list and narrow it down. You don't have to go to college right away or even ever, but you need a plan of some kind."

Monty Uno leaned back in the kitchen chair he was sitting in and looked at his son "Maybe you'd like to see your homeland again? I came to America after I graduated!" he smiled as if revisiting memories "I lived here as a child mind you but it was good to be back."

Nigel looked at his father "You think I should go to London?"

Nancy smiled "That might be good for you, it'll give you time to think about school and you'll get to experience your culture!"

The 17 year old groaned "I don't really know anything about England. I'd be alone in another country with no friends..."

Nancy chuckled "Actually, I'm fairly certain Eva and Rick are planning on London after school...that boy claims he's never been but that accent says differently."

Nigel eyed his mother "Yeah Rick is...yeah..."

Monty stood up and put an arm around his wife and son "Let's just make it a temporary plan okay Nigel, ole bean?"

 **_#_#_#_#_#**

 ** _September 2nd, 2015_**

"It's not a bad idea." The redhead crossed her arms and looked at the sign that said 'Wellmart' "Save up some money and come hang with Rick and I in London."

The blond next to her looked up from his phone "We can be roomies." He looked back at his phone before leaning towards his girlfriend "Which emote should I send?"

Eva rolled her eyes "Emoji, Rick, emoji. Emotes are the old things people did before smart phones."

Rick glared at her "Well I existed before there were ANY phones so forgive me."

Nigel rolled his eyes at the two and walked towards the building "But Chad's parents own it..."

Rick walked up next to him "And are apparently running it better than anyone ever has so at least you know you'll get paid good."

Eva put her arm around her cousin "They need help since Chad graduated. They've had a handful of people since then but none have stayed very long cuz they weren't serious. You however are the most serious person I've ever met."

Nigel looked between Rick and Eva before stomping with determination towards the pharmacy.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 ** _January 17th, 2013_**

 _"It's good news Wally, just tell them!"_ Wally sweated while quietly eating dinner, he looked around at his parents and brother " _It's fine, just do it, they'll be really proud."_

"Hey, dad, mom?"

The two blondes looked at their son, the smaller child at the table ignored them all.

"Yes son?" Sydney raised an eyebrow at his son.

"I um...I got a job..."Wally looked down at his plate, cheeks burning "It's at Granger...Rob hired me on the spot."

He looked up to see huge smiles on their faces, and also Joey's wide eyes.

"But you'll never be home." The 6 year old frowned "Who am I supposed to hang out with?"

Wally scoffed "I don't know! Curie?"

Joey sighed "Curie is my friend but I can't always hang out with her cuz we always gotta have her brothers around too and someone always has to babysit us."

Liza looked between her sons "Now Joey, we should be happy for Wallabee! He needs money and this is how you get money, you need to work for it."

Sydney popped in "Exactly and I'm so proud of my boy!"

Wally's cheeks got red again and he lowered his head while Joey huffed angrily.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_**

 _ **January 15th, 2013**_

"Wally, this is my wife Courtney. She manages the place so you'll answer to her unless i'm here in which case you'll still answer to her." Rob laughed at his own joke while putting a hand on his wife's shoulder "Aren't I funny dear?"

Courtney glared at the man but smiled when he looked at her "Yep, hilarious."

Wally half smiled at his boss and looked around the store "So am I register or...?"

Rob smiled "Today yes, I'll have you work with Nick. You two should know each other, he's in your grade I believe." Rob led Wally over to where a pale boy with greasy black hair was leaning against the counter "Nick?This is Wallabee Beatles, you two know each other?"

Nick barely glanced at Wally "Yep, we're on the football team together."

Rob let out a sigh of relief "Oh that's good, I want everyone to like each other and I know how high school is." he laughed "Nick, you'll be training Wally while he's starting out okay? You're in good hands Beatles, Nick here is 3rd generation Granger stock! His grandpa and father have both worked here!"

Nick glared at Rob "And Nia."

Rob frowned "Yes, of course, his older sister Nia also worked here for a bit...she's a what? Junior this year?"

Nick scoffed "Woulda been if she wasn't expelled."

Rob lightly pushed Wally towards the counter "Well, you boys don't have too much fun! Courtney will come check in later!"

Wally stood as far away from Nick as he could without it being weird "Is Courtney...?"

"A huge bitch? Yeah." Nick pulled a cell out of his pocket "No cell phones by the way." He looked up and grinned at Wally "Nia says hi."

Wally shivered, Nia Cologa had been expelled for pulling a knife on Fanny at the beginning of the year. Somehow her father had found out and did everything he could to get Nia expelled.

"Uh...tell her hi back I guess..." Wally tried to avoid Nick's eyes, this was gonna be a long 4 years.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 ** _March 5th, 2015_**

"No I'm not mad, I think it's amazing." Natalie's eyebrow twitched as she looked at her friend "I didn't know you could flirt."

Harvey scoffed "Oh I'm seductive as hell." Natalie rolled her eyes "Okay so, she asked me out and I don't know why but just because I'm not consciously seductive doesn't mean-"

Natalie laughed "Oh yeah, I'm so turned on by your braces and freckles." she plopped into a chair in the McKenzie's living room "Why'd you want me over anyway? So you could giggle about your girlfriend?"

Harvey sat near her and sighed "No...kinda but not totally..."

She sighed and propped her feet up on the coffee table, Chuckie, the McKenzie's male Husky, slid under her legs and started snoring dramatically "Then what up?"

Harvey stood up and started pacing "She wants to kiss me?!"

Natalie stared at him with wide eyes for almost a whole minute before she laughed so hard she scared Ruby, they female Husky who was curled up in the chair "That's a problem? Hell Harvey, I'll fucking kiss her and we'll just pretend it was you!"

Harvey groaned and walked towards his room which was right next to the living room. Natalie sighed and followed him, stopping as he leaned against his doorway.

"I don't know if I like that or not...I don't really wanna talk to Dr. Ruben about this..."

"You've never kissed anyone so you don't know if it's a bad or good feeling." Natalie said matter-of-factly while leaning against the hallway wall.

Harvey looked up at the ceiling "What do you think? You have the most experience with this shit."

Natalie sighed "I'll kiss you if you want, hell, I'll screw you if you want."

Harvey turned red "WHAT."

"Okay two things, one: that obviously wasn't a question you just asked so I applaud you for dramatic timing, two:if you haven't noticed by now..." She walked over to stand in Harvey's face "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK."

Harvey turned even redder before nodding "Okay then."

Natalie laughed and grabbed him, pushing him against the doorframe, kissing him. It only lasted for a few seconds, when she pulled back, Harvey's brown eyes were wide and he slowly walked towards his bed, falling onto his back on it. Natalie followed him and laid down next to him.

"You good?" she asked

Harvey nodded "A little more than good..."

The two lay there in silence for a few minutes before Natalie looked at Harvey.

"If this the part where we fuck?"

 **#_#_#_#_#_**

 **I think this chapter is shorter? Maybe? Anyway, I'll probably write another one tonight, maybe tomorrow, who knows lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm in creative mode lol**

 **Also some notes:**

 **Rick is 19th Century and because of the whole frozen thing his decommissioning didn't hold and he got his memories back.**

 **The dates on Wally's flashbacks are switched, he started on the 17th and told his parents on the 15th.**

 **So anyway, on with the story :)**

 **#_#_#_#_#_**

"I think it's a demon that mama said would come to get Patton if he was too hot when he got older." Natalie said, staring down the dark hallway in the basement "There's a Polish demon vampire thing that eats people, it could be that."

Patton rolled his eyes "Then why did it wait till now to come get me?"

Natalie laughed "Remember that night a year ago when we woke up to Fanny sitting on this couch in the dark on her phone? I think she kicked it's ass."

All three teenagers were quiet for a moment.

"I'll subscribe to that idea." Patton said, Bartie and Virginia nodded in agreement.

Natalie held up a finger "Hold on." she ran up the stairs and then came back down with a crucifix "I got this." she walked over to the spot where the hall turned and held the crucifix out in front of her "W Świętym Imieniu Jezusa łamam i rozprzęgam wszelkie przekleństwa, heksy, zaklęcia, pułapki, pułapki, kłamstwa, przeszkody, oszustwa, obelgi, wpływy duchowe, złe życzenia, złe pragnienia, dziedziczne pieczęcie, znane i nieznane, a także wszelkie dysfunkcje i choroby z dowolnego źródła, w tym moje błędy i grzechy. W Imieniu Jezusa, odrywam transmisję wszelkich satanistycznych ślubów, paktów, więzi duchowych, więzów duszy i dzieł szatana." she then threw the crucifix down the hallway.

Virginia and Bartie looked horrified but Patton just buried his face in his hands.

Natalie sighed "I think it ate Jesus." She walked back over to the group "Well, that didn't work."

Virginia laughed "If you were praying it probably didn't work cuz you don't believe half of what you said."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"Lucas for the love of God, take a break!"

The oldest Lincoln child looked up from his papers "Do you want to grade these Abby?"

Abigail Lincoln scoffed at her older brother and plopped into one of the desks in the empty classroom "You realize it's the weekend?"

Lucas looked at his phone "Holy crap, it is."

Abby laughed "Exactly, just grade them this weekend! Rita wants you home for dinner and I'm sure Jordyn and Max want you home too."

Kuki Sanban ran into the room, jumping up and down next to Abby "ABBY!"

Abby leaned away from the Japanese girl for a moment before looking back towards her brother "3 guesses what this is about."

"Prom." "Prom." "PROM!" All three people said at the same time.

Lucas laughed and started putting papers in his bag "Right well, I'll let you two discuss that together."

Abby chuckled and grabbed the bouncing girl's hand "See you for dinner Sunday night bro."

#_#_#_#_#_#

Kuki dropped onto her bed in the treehouse "ABBY LISTEN!"

Abby turned toward the girl "I am listening."

"It's our senior prom!"

"And it's also in May. It's December, calm down."

Kuki looked offended "I'm not excited!"

Abby scoffed "Never woulda guessed."

"Sonia is excited! It's her first prom!"

Abby side eyed Kuki "So why are you talking to me and not Sonia?"

"Well, she wants someone to ask her."

"...?"

"SOOOOOOO..."

"Kuki! Jesus, just tell me what this is about!"

"Okay, calm down. Lee needs to ask her."

Abby laughed "Okay? So tell him that?"

Kuki looked even more offended "You can't just tell him to ask Sonia to prom! He has to do it cuz he wants to!"

"He does want to, he just doesn't wanna start something this early in high school, which I get. They aren't you and Wally, they don't requier years to even understand the concept of dating...well, maybe Sonia does..."

"Abby, I'm trying to help!"

Abby walked over and sat next to Kuki on the bed "I realize that, but they don't need your help. If you're that worried talk to one of their friends about it."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_**

"Should I let my hair grow out?"

Fanny looked up from her laptop "What?"

Rachel turned around and asked her friend again "My hair, should I let it grow out? I like it shoulder length but I also like it bobbed..."

Fanny groaned "I don't know Rach, why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

Rachel turned back to the bathroom annoyed "He just says "You look good no matter what so does it really matter?" like, YES Nigel, it matters!"

Fanny laughed "Trouble in paradise."

Shaunie walked into Fanny's room without knocking "Can I borrow your phone?"

Fanny groaned "Knock for the love of God, knock!" she glared at the 13 year old "And why do you need my phone?"

Shaunie pulled his own cell out "Someone is supposed to call me but she hasn't and I think my phone is broken."

Fanny and Rachel looked at each other " _She_?"

Shaunie scoffed "It's not like that. She's helping me with some stuff."

Fanny got suspicious "What kind of stuff? School work?"

The redheaded boy sighed and leaned against the doorway "No! Can I just borrow your phone for a second?!"

Fanny glared at the boy and handed him her phone "Fine, but you better not be getting in trouble Shaunie."

Shaunie glared right back before tossing her phone onto the bed next to her "Dad needs to buy me a new fucking phone." he muttered walking off.

Fanny and Rachel were shocked "What is going on with him?" Rachel asked

Fanny shrugged while staring after her brother "I have no idea, maybe puberty is hitting him hard...he's been really angsty lately...he got mad the other day cuz Paddy wouldn't go to the park with him during a blizzard...at 2 am."

Rachel sighed "Harvey was angry as a kid but he got better as he got older, Shaunie seems to get worse the older he gets."

Fanny shook her head "I just wonder who this mystery girl is? It isn't Natalie, Maria, or Mya...he woulda told me. I doubt it's Mushi since they hate each other..."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Tina Mariorty, you are possibly the dumbest person I've ever met." Natalie scoffed at her brunette friend in the cafeteria on Monday "Not only is this mystery friend Henrietta's cousin, incredibly hot and sweet, but you introduce her to your boyfriend and then leave them alone for an hour?!"

Tina sighed "And now they're dating."

Natalie nodded at the girl "And now they're dating."

Tina sighed again, dropping her head on the table "I don't think Paddy ever actually liked me. I think he just said that so he wouldn't hurt my feelings."

Tommy looked between the two girls "Sounds like Paddy's way with girl though."

Natalie laughed "Thomas is right though, that does sound like something Paddy would do without even thinking."

Tina glared at the two "You two are horrible at picking a fallen friend up, I shoulda talked to Sonia."

Tommy laughed "What would Sonia have told you? Silently stare at Paddy till he falls in love with you?"

Natalie laughed "Date other guys to make him jealous and then never go out in public with them?"

Tommy and Natalie laughed so hard they nearly fell off their chairs. Tina sighed again while looking at the lunchroom door where Paddy and a blonde where giggling together, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Harvey walked into the cafeteria with a girl following him, he looked slightly annoyed but still let her hold his hand as they entered. Natalie immediately stopped laughing.

"Bitch."

Tommy looked at the two and sighed "Here we go."

Tina rolled her eyes "Oh great, I just thought this day couldn't get any worse."

Natalie actually growled and glared at the two "He looks uncomfortable!"

Tommy lightly punched the Drilovsky's shoulder "You aren't his girlfriend Natalie, or his protector. I thought you 'didn't do relationships'?"

Natalie side eyed him "Fuck off Thomas. I'm just watching out for him so some bitch girl don't mess him up. That girlfriend he had last year was a slut."

Tina laughed "You can't say that Natalie, the pot calling the kettle black."

Natalie glared "I'm different, I don't break up with people and call them names and embarrass them in front of the whole school cuz they won't sleep with me! I just move on with my day...I mean...everyone wants to sleep with me...but hypothetically."

Tommy laughed "Oh to have that level of confidence."

 **#_#_#_#_**

 **So there's that chapter...there's a lot of filler in here but the story should pickup soon :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm home sick from work today, someone kill me cuz I need money. That means I got to sit around and watch KND though. I bought seasons 1-3 on Microsoft and I'll get the other 3 next month probably lol I'm broke so I can't right now.**

 **All bless Tommy Gilligan's story arc 3**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_**

"There, everything is set. All I have to do is turn the cameras on."

Patton groaned from the couch "I don't know why we need cameras."

Natalie turned towards him "Because, I need to see what's down here."

Virginia stepped off of the stool she was standing on "I'll send anything I find to you."

Natalie gave her a thumbs up as Patton started leaving the basement "Well, I'm going to meet Fanny before she calls and curses me."

Natalie chuckled "Have fun with your girlfriend! Don't get pregnant!"

Patton flipped her off and left. Natalie turned towards Bartie and Virginia "I'm gonna go underage drink." she turned and walked up the stars, leaving the two teens in the basement. Virginia walked over and flopped down on the couch with her phone.

"It's kinda nice down here."

Bartie scoffed while sitting next to her "Nice?! It's scary as hell!"

Virginia looked at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye "Scarier than the graveyard?"

The blonde stayed silent and thought for a moment "Kinda?"

The brunette put her phone on the ground and turned towards the boy "Want a distraction?"

Bartie raised an eyebrow "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, yes."

She pulled him towards her by his shirt and started kissing him, laying down and letting him crawl over her. Virginia wrapped her arms around his neck, his were braced on the arm of the couch.

"Hey, you guys want-"

The two pulled apart and looked at the top of the stairs, Natalie stood there, grinning at the teens.

"You two gonna fuck in our haunted basement?"

The two looked at each other, then back at the black haired girl, then bother nodded.

Natalie laughed "Okay, I'll shut the door, have fun."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Abby leaned against her locker, face buried in her phone.

"Abby!"

"What Kuki?"

"Who are you going to prom with?"

Abby looked at her friend "Again? Remember how prom is in May?"

Kuki rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes! I still wanna know!"

Abby sighed as well "Probably with my boyfriend, just like you."

Kuki immediately frowned "Oh..."

Abby groaned "Kuki, I know what this is about and yall gotta get over it."

Abby turned and started walking toward English.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's just...Erik is...I don't know what he is but he used to be horrible!"

Abby stopped and turned around "Yeah, two years ago he sucked. He hung out with that slimy freak Nick and was horrible towards everyone but he grew up!"

Abby started walking away again but Kuki grabbed her arm and drug her into the empty girl's bathroom.

"I get that he's nicer now...to a degree...but I feel like you're just using him!"

Abby scoffed "I am not!"

Kuki put her hands on her hips "You broke up with Hoagie and immediately started dating Erik! Either you dumped Hoagie for him or you are using him to get over Hoagie!"

Abby just stared at the girl "You know what? We tried dating. We did pretty good for a year but...we couldn't handle long distance. We obviously don't belong together if we can't handle being apart for a month! I want to still be friends, so that's why we broke up. I'm not risking my friendship with Hoagie over 'feelings'!" she turned and walked towards the door "Thanks for caring so much Kuki but...we're fine. We're friends and nthing is weird. Erik is nice and I'm happy with him." she then left the bathroom.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Paddy turned around to see Tina standing behind him "Oh, yeah sure. What's going on?"

Tina looked at the floor, her light brown hair covering her face "I'm sorry."

Paddy's green eyes opened wide "What? You're sorry for what?"

Tina sniffed "I dropped my feelings on you and made you feel like you had to agree with them or we wouldn't be friends anymore. Then I dumped you without even talking to you about how you felt about Leighton, and now I'm pissed at you both and you haven't done anything wrong."

Paddy sighed and leaned against his locker "Tina listen...I shouldn't have said I liked you. I think I was confused? You're my friend, one of my best friends. I guess I thought that I had to like you...maybe I do like you...I don't know!" he buried his face in his hands "I'm just confused, maybe Leighton is a faze...I don't think she is because I really like her but..."

Tina peeked a violet eye out from behind her hair "I might have a chance?"

Paddy shot his head up and looked at her "Holy hell that's not what I meant! I don't know! I don't want to ruin your friendship with Leighton! That's all!"

Tina smiled and hugged him "I know. You're a sweetie and I just don't want anyone to think otherwise!"

Paddy laughed and hugged her back "I want us to stop being dramatic but...Leighton and I have been avoiding you because we don't want to hurt you."

Tina pulled back and smiled at Paddy "I'll be fine. I love both of you! Leighton has been my best friend since we were born and you've been my friend since we were 5, I don't want to lose either of you!"

"Thank fuck! Can we all be friends again now!"

The two jumped and looked to their side where Natalie was standing with a lollipop in her mouth.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Take this, it's yours anyway."

The greyish-black hair girl handed the huge piece of metal to the brunette.

"Rowan, I'm gonna say it for the 3rd time today, IT WAS WASHER'S PLANE!"

The girl scoffed and turned away from the trash pile "You two need to stop passing the blame off on someone else."

"Gilligan isn't lying Rowan."

"Shut it Ace, you're responsible too. Couldn't have stopped him in any other way...ANY AT ALL!?" She turned away from the Spanish boy and started walking around the junkyard "Scooter! Come here!"

Hoagie and Ace followed her, keeping their eyes open for the spotted cat that had gotten out of the Asaydah's house, which now sat where Mr. Washer's shop used to stand.

"If my cat is dead cuz of all your plane shit I'll kill both of you." Rowan muttered while digging through a pile "90 percent of this is your stuff!"

Ace raised his hand.

"What Ace?"

"It's mostly his plane shit."

"You blasted me out of the sky!"

"It was for the chili dogs!"

"Only because you're gullible as hell!"

"Does the KND know you destroyed so many of their ships?!"

As the boys where yelling, Rowan sighed and called to the blonde girl near the back of her house "Henrietta! Find him?"

The girl looked at her "No, but there is a dead rat thing so he might've been here!"

Rowan left the fighting boys and went over to where the tall girl was looking "Ew, what is that?"

"I have no idea but I don't wanna touch it."

Rowan followed the blood leading from the dead rodent all the way to a shed in the middle of the junkyard, the German girl following her.

"Hey jackasses!"

The boys both turned and looked at her.

"You wanna come here please?"

The two girls tried to pry open the door but because it hadn't been opened in years, the hinges weren't moving. Hoagie and Ace came up and grabbed the door along with the girls and they finally managed to get it open. Sitting inside, right on top of a box, in the middle of the shed, was Scooter. A huge, Norwegian Forest Cat, weighing in at almost 40 pounds and being the height of some medium sized dogs. The cat also had twio huge fang teeth that hung over it's bottom lip, making it a werid and slightly creepy looking cat. He was Rowan's baby though.

Rowan squeeled in delight and grabbed her kitty, groaning while picking him up and then holding him like a baby.

The other three backed up when she walked out of the shed with her monster cat, he growled in all three directions as she walked towards her house "Anyone want soda?"

Scooter sent a deep growled towards the three from Rowan's arms, something she either didn't notice or didn't care about.

"Nope, we're all good actually."

"I should be getting home to my mom."

"Gotta meet with Abby later! Also need to help Leighton with her hair for her date tonight."

Rowan turned around at the three "Okay listen, I know my mom decorates really...loudly...but she's a gypsy! That's what they do!"

The three backed up even further.

"I promise my grandma isn't here and won't glared at you two boys."

They backed up again.

"Oh come on!"

"Rowan, we love you but...there's a lot of things that all at once kinda..."

"I'd love to hang out but if your mom is home she'll teach us to dance cus I have a 'perfect body' for it..."

Rowan glared and turned towards Ace "Ace...will you hang out?"

He looked at the two other teens who backed up even more "Okay, fine, I'll hang out with you."

Rowan giggled and flipped Hoagie and Henrietta off "Yay!" She ran into the house.

"Even though I see enough of you at school and work and while we interview people for the new segment."

Hoagie and Henrietta laughed as he walked towards the house.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **There we go, Kimberlee's sick day update lol**

 **I did realize that Nigel's birthday is apparently before Abby's...his birthday happens in Operation Jewels from season 3 and Abby's is in Operation Maurice...I don't remember what season that is though.**

 **It'll probably still be in November though, Abby's will be in like December or something.**

 **Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys and it makes me feel so good!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know where this is going but idk how to get there lol**

 **Anyway...I think I'll just continue on with my current ideas and then add more to the story in order to finish it. The main problem is timing because i don't want a scene that takes place in spring to happen in December...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.**

 **_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Where are you going though?"

The redhead turned around with a groan "Just...somewhere...I have other friends Seth."

The other boy rolled his eyes, the rest of his expression blank "Since when? The only friends you have other than me are the twins."

Shaunie groaned again and started walking away "Don't follow me Seth, go hang around with Mushi and her groupies or something."

The boy with the dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin leaned against a lightpole and stared after his best friend "Where are you going Fulbright?"

"Where is he going now?"

Seth turned around "I don't know, he's being all secretive again."

Maria Gomez-Abello stood next to her identical twin sister Mya with her hands on her hips "We were supposed to hang out today though!"

Seth leaned his head back and looked at the sky "Somethings up with that kid."

Mya crouched down and put her hand into the snow "It's supposed to snow tonight, I hope he gets home earlier than he did last time he disappeared."

Seth looked at her then back in the direction Shaunie had walked off "I think we do some snooping."

Maria gasped dramatically "Really? You're the laziest person I know!"

Seth half-grinned "Yeah and you're the most dramatic one I know...other than Mushi...anyway, Shaunie is my best friend and I wanna know what's going on."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_**

" _Please! Please NO!"_

The sound of gurgling came from the television as the 4 kids watched it.

"That was a little ridiculous." Fanny muttered "Honestly, if she wasn't breathing like a smoker she woulda been fine."

Patton groaned as another character died gruesomely "And that guy, holy shit dude, if razor blades are flying towards you and you've managed to get out of the way, don't stick your fucking hand in the way again!"

Bartie looked at the two and laughed "You two re so dramatic I swear, it's a fucking movie!"

Natalie put her hand on Bartie's shoulder "People are actually this fucking dumb though."

Fanny leaned her head on Patton's shoulder "I know a few, namely your sister."

Bartie sighed "Yeah, Emma would be dead in a horror movie...so would Will...I'd be the sole survivor of the Stork clan."

"Nah dude, your parents would kick ass and live as well." Natalie said before chugging her soda "They scare even me! Mainly your mom cuz I think she's kinda nuts but still!"

Bartie laughed at her "True, Emma and Will might live just because of mom and dad."

Patton smiled at his friend "My mom scares me, your mom scares me more. She's not only way overly protective of her kids, but she's the mayor's fucking head of security!"

Fanny groaned "I wouldn't wanna go up against the chief of police and the woman who designed the security for all the official buildings in Cleveland."

Bartie smiled "My mom is fucking awesome I swear."

Natalie dropped her feet on the coffee table "And that's why I name drop you whenever I have cops after me."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"You better shut the fuck up Macy!" Fanny had to resist shoving the blonde into her locker "Don't you talk shit bout my brother!"

"I have no issue with you're baby bro getting some ass. I just wonder if your dear daddy would?"

"Shut up Macy." Henrietta walked up to stand beside the redhead "Paddy and Leighton are happy and that pisses you off, we get it."

"Yeah, you've been salty for the last 2 and a half years. Really ever since Bartie dumped you."

Macy turned red then pointed behind her where Paddy and Leighton had just walked into a classroom "Someone's gonna fuck!"

Both Fanny and Henrietta rolled their eyes "Do you _have_ a life Macy?" Henrietta asked "You don't even have proof."

Macy grinned at the two "Those two were making out behind the gym like two people who have had sex. Couples that haven't had sex don't kiss like that. They probably would have actually fucked if I hadn't called them out!" She curled piece of Fanny hair around her finger "Daddy won't be very happy that his precious heir is having sex with some rando."

Henrietta grabbed Macy and slammed her into the lockers "Shut up bitch. Don't talk about my cousin like that."

Macy smiled again and pried the German girl's hand off of her "Just concerned for our freshmen is all." She smiled towards Fanny once more before walking away.

Henrietta turned back towards Fanny "Is this actually going to piss off your dad? Everyone in Cleveland is going to know by tomorrow morning."

Fanny sighed and leaned back against the lockers with her hand over her face "Yeah, even if it isn't true. I think it's true just because of how the two have been acting lately. I don't care though! He can do what he wants!"

Henrietta sighed "yeah and Leighton isn't a virgin."

Fanny looked at her "She isn't?"

The blonde shook her head "She had a boyfriend in Miami who said he wouldn't dump her due to her moving if she had sex with him."

Fanny frowned "Oh no..."

"Yeah...he was a jackass. I talked to her the other night and she said that they had had sex. I guess it just happened."

Fanny grinned towards the classroom "I'm glad that they're happy. I just hope nothing bad comes out of this."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Hoagie looked up at the brown haired boy across the table from him "Do you think Erik is a good guy now?"

Daniel Kurtis looked up "I don't like him. Maybe I'm just salty over all the 'lady' comments."

Hoagie grinned "Those were the nice ones."

Danny laughed "Exactly. I've apparently got a gay face."

Hoagie laughed along with him "You do though! We all told Abby that when you two started dating!"

The two boys laughed before Danny looked at Hoagie "I'm glad that you were there for her after that. I do love her, obviously not like I shoulda seeing as she was my girlfriend but..."

Hoagie smiled down at his notebook "Yeah, too bad it didn't last huh?"

He went silent, a frown overtaking his face.

"You guys have gotten your groove back though."

Hoagie looked up at the redhead "That's true. I'm glad we can be friends again, I just wish I could read her mind and know how she feels." Hoagie thought about what he said for a moment "Actually, her mind is probably full of topless Erik Thompson so never mind."

Daniel laughed and leaned his head in his hand "He might be a jerk but Erik is hot as sin."

Hoagie groaned and dropped his face in his arms "Don't rub it in Dan!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"How about this one?"

"Looks good."

"This one?"

"Looks good."

"This one?"

"Looks good."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Looks good."

"WALLY!"

Wally turned towards Kuki, standing by her closet with three dresses in her hands "Yes?"

"Jesus Wally! You're acting like Nigel now..."

"Sorry I'm just...I can't figure out what..." He lowered his eyes "Nothing, I'm listening babe."

Kuki put the dresses down and walked over to her boyfriend "You need help reading that section?"

Wally turned red and shot up off the bed "NO!"

Kuki glared at him "Ask for help Wally! You have dyslexia! That doesn't make you stupid! Not asking for help makes you stupid!"

The Aussie sighed and put his hands over his eyes "I'm not gonna get help at college."

Kuki leaned back on the bed "Not with that attitude."

Wally laughed "Positivity right?"

Kuki gave him a thumbs up "Right." she giggled and stood up to walk over to him, wrapping her arms around her tall boyfriend "I can distract yu first and help you after or I can help you now and _really_ distract you later. You're pick."

Wally grinned and twirled her onto the bed "You can _really really_ distract me later."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Tina sobbed behind the school with crouching against the building, this was the worst thing. She knew that it was inevitable that they would sleep together but hearing it just made her so mad at the two people she had just given her blessing to.

"Tina?"

She looked up to find Tommy peering around the corner of the school "Oh, hi Tommy." she wiped her eyes and walked over to the boy "What's up?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "Well, you're crying and I don't know what to do..."

She turned red and looked away "I'm just hormonal."

He seemed to accept that answer "Did you want Hoagie to give you a ride home? It's supposed to snow and it's already pretty cold out here."

Tina shook her head "No, I'm okay. I"ll take the bus."

Tommy nodded and turned, walked back towards the front of the school. Tina turned to grab her back out of the snow, noticing a tuff of blonde hair by the football field.

She walked up to the fence and to the strawberry blond girl smoking "Hey Emma."

Emma looked at the younger girl and smiled "Hey Tina, you okay?"

Tina nodded "I thought you quit smoking?"

"Dominic got me back into it. He smokes, he says everyone is England does but I don't know about that."

Tina laughed "Better keep that quiet from your dad."

Emma chuckled "And mom, and Bartie. Anyway, are you okay? I know that stuff about Paddy and Leighton is going around school."

Tina sighed and leaned against the fence "I'm heartbroken but what else is new. What would you do if it were you Emma?"

Emma sighed and looked towards the woods "I'd sleep with someone else then shove it in everyone's face."

Tina's eyes widened.

"Well, that's what I would have done a few years ago when I was a bitch, well, a bigger bitch, and didn't care who I hurt. You shouldn't do that-" she turned towards Tina to find her gone "-Tina? TINA! Where the...?"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Hey Tommy!"

Tommy turned around while climbing into Hoagie's car "What up?"

Tina twirled her fingers "Does that ride offer still stand?"

Tommy smiled "Of course, hop in."

Tina got in the backseat just as Hoagie arrived "Oh, hey Tina."

Tina waved "Is it okay if I get a ride?"

Hoagie nodded "Sure thing, it's fucking freezing out there."

He started driving and Tina leaned forward towards Tommy "Could you maybe help me with my geometry homework?"

Tommy smiled at her "Sure, wanna just come over?"

Tina smiled back at him "Works for me, we'll get more privacy at your house than we will with my asshole brother at my house."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **It's all important, I promise...well...maybe not all of it...I have a bunch of people to introduce so I gotta fit it in somewhere.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're gonna need a #prayforShaunie with how bad this poor child gets treated in my stories :(**

 **Also Tina is complicated as a character so hate her or love her. Her friends can't decide how they feel either bruh.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"What part are you having problems with?"

Tina flopped down on the bed next to her friend and opened her textbook "I don't even remember what it is...I'm having trouble with all of it, every class."

Tommy laughed "You're great in English."

"That's cuz Mr. Lincoln is hot."

Tommy laughed again and opened his History textbook "Then we'll start here and study the others if we have time. Though I will admit that Natalie or Lee would be better to help with History."

Tina giggled and smiled at him "I wanna study with you though."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and turned slightly pink "Uh...okay, anyway. We'll start with Monday's lesson okay? That way you'll be caught up."

As the younger Gilligan talked, Tina moved ever closer, before she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Uh...whatcha doing there?" Tommy asked with a awkward grin "Tired?"

Tina rolled her eyes "No, just comfy."

Tommy's eyes opened wide and he sat up, causing Tina's head to hit the mattress instead "Well, our couch downstairs is really friggen comfy. Plus we have a fireplace..."

Tina groaned and pulled him back down next to her "I don't want to go downstairs..." She leaned on his chest so she was face to face with him "I wanna stay here."

She leaned towards the shocked boy and pressed her lips to his, Tommy's eyes widened before closing as Tina put her hand on the back of his head. They opened again though and he shot up, knocking the girl on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK TINA?!"

Tina stood up with wide eyes "Uh...so does this mean you aren't interested?"

Tommy stood up, fuming "WELL FRICKEN DUH!" He angrily pointed towards the door "Just go away Tina, go study with someone else."

Tina frowned, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door before stopping "I'm...sorry Tommy..."

Tommy shook his head and turned his back to her "Go away."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Tina walked sadly down the stairs.

"Leaving already?"

Tina turned and saw Hoagie and the whole of Sector V sitting in the living room looking at her, their smiles fading when they saw she was crying.

"What happened?" Kuki asked, standing as if she was going to walk towards the girl "Where's To-" She stopped and looked behind Tina, who turned around to see Tommy standing with her scarf in his hand, still avoiding her eyes.

"Here's your scarf. I was going to chuck it down the stairs at you but I figured that'd be an asshole move." he handed her the scarf and turned back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Tommy!"

He just kept walking.

She turned back towards Hoagie and his friends "I'm gonna, uh..." she turned towards the door "I'm gonna leave."

After she left the 5 teens stood staring at her "What the fuck?"

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"I can't find out anything dude. Tommy isn't talking."

Hoagie walked with his friends towards the brown haired girl who was reading something on her phone.

"Hey Tina!" Abby called.

Tina looked over and all the color drained from her face. She wasn't looking at the seniors though.

"TINA I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD THAT EXISTS I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO FAR INTO THE FUCKING GROUND THEY WON'T FIND YOU TILL THEY INEVITABLY TRAVEL TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!"

"Oh uh...hello Natalie."

Tommy grabbed Natalie's arm "I said I don't want you causing scene on my behalf!"

Natalie looked at him "Then it won't be on your behalf Thomas." She pinned Tina against the locker "Hello bitch."

Tina looked towards Sector V for help, Nigel stepped forward and pu a hand on Natalie's arm (hesitantly) "Uh, Natalie...?"

Natalie turned to attack but smiled when she saw it was Nigel "Aw, I knew that was your sexy accent Nigel, what can I do for you?"

Tommy tried prying Natalie's fingers off Tina's shirt, stopping when he noticed the girl looking at him. "I'm only helping you because I shoulda known this would happen when I told Natalie about it." he then continued prying Natalie's iron fingers.

"Could you maybe calm down? Or at least tell us what you're so mad about?" Nigel begged, his eyes on Tina's terrified ones.

Natalie laughed sharply "Yeah well, this bitch here knows the rules. Mess with my boys, and you die."

Tina sighed "She's right, that is one of Natalie's golden rules."

Kuki cocked her head to the side "Who did she mess with? Tommy?"

Tommy sighed "Natalie can we just go please?"

Natalie glared at him "Shut up Thomas, I'm defending your honor here." she turned back to Nigel "Anyway Nigel, do you wanna hang out behind the bleachers after I kill and bury her?"

Nigel sighed and removed his hand from Natalie's shoulder "No, I'm good thank you."

Natalie nodded and turned back to Tina "Now, where were we?"

Tommy backed up "Natalie please! Can we just...not!?"

Natalie looked at him with wide eyes before pouting "That's boring though!"

Tommy leaned against the locker with his arms crossed "Please? I kinda just wanna skip school today and go for a walk."

Natalie sighed and let go of Tina "You got away this time but I swear to Christ Tina, you are on thin fucking ice!"  
she grabbed Tommy and led him towards the entrance "Come on Thomas, let's go."

Tina slid down the lockers before looking up at sector V "Uh...I think I'm gonna skip today too."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **Short chapter but hopefully I'll write more tomorrow.**

 **Review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I realize I wrote #prayforshaunie and Shaunie wasn't even in the chapter (no one was in the chapter lol) but he'll be in this one.**

 **Sorry about yesterday's chapter, I was watching KND and I was writing/watching/writing/watching and I hurt my leg lol so I had to stop and lay down.**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"I don't like it down here Seth."

"Yeah it looks like the neighborhood we lived in back in Texas..."

"And the one in New Mexico."

"Not the Philippines though, we lived on a marine base there!"

"I miss Jessup."

Seth sent a mean side eye towards the two identical girls "Excuse me? Could you two pause the life story and keep an eye out for Shaunie?"

Maria shrugged and Mya blushed.

"Are you certain he came this way Mushi? Sure you aren't lying in hopes he gets killed?" Maria glared at the girl in the front of the group of 13 year olds "You hate him, why would you care where he went?"

Mushi scoffed and turned around, crossing her arms "Seth asked a question and I answered, _Maria_."

Mya tugged on her twin's arm "Maria, please don't start anything!"

Seth groaned and grabbed Mushi, walking her forward "Nobody start anything or I'm going to end it. Let's just find him and get out of here."

The 4 kids turned a corner to see a group of guys, all holding knives and smoking, leaning against a building.

"I know Mama says not to judge by apperances but..." Mya backed up, back around the corner. Her foot slipped off the sidewalk and she fell to the side, getting caught by a pair of arms.

"Shoot Mya, you okay? Bit clumsy there?"

"The hell are you guys doing down here!?"

Mya looked up to see Tommy and Natalie standing in front of her. Well, Natalie was in front of her, Tommy was holding her so she wouldn't fall on her face. She turned red and shot up, burying her face in her sweatshirt sleeves.

"Oh uh...Natalie, Tommy...Hi." Maria, Mushi, and Seth came around the corner, terrified expressions on their faces.

"Seth Adaye what the actual fuck are you doing down here?! Sonia is gonna flip her shit she finds out you were parading around the old Business District!" Natalie yelled, glaring at the brown haired boy who for the 5th time in his life was actually making a facial expression.

"Uh..." Seth just looked away from the fuming Polish girl, softly shoving Mushi forward "Mushi, tell Natalie what you saw!"

Natalie scoffed "Spill Sanban."

Mushi glared at her "Why Drilovsky? You going to kick my ass?"

Natalie got directly in Mushi's face "Do you want me to?"

Tommy, who was trying to figure out why Mya was exiting reality, grabbed Natalie and pulled her back. "Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

Maria grinned at him "Shouldn't you?"

Tommy laughed "Touche Maria, touche." he looked back at Mya "By the way, the hell's wrong with her?"

Maria laughed "She's embarrassed."

Tommy chuckled and turned to Mya "It's okay Mya, people trip, I fall over my own feet constantly."

Natalie groaned "How Tina didn't end up halfway banging you before you figured it out I will never know."

Tommy stared at her with an eyebrow raised above the frame of his glasses "What?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned back to Mushi and Seth "Ignoring Mya's obvious and glaring problem, what the actual fuck if happening here?"

Seth groaned and looked at Mushi before looking at Natalie "Shaunie came down here with Nick."

Natalie's black eyes opened wide and Tommy's confused expression turned scared "NICK?!" The two screamed simultaniously.

"He's been skipping school and cancelling plans and today Mushi saw him getting in Nick's car with him."

Natalie stomped away from the group and towards the darkest part of the old Business District. The place where the old Fulbright Towers was located.

"NICK GET YOUR SICK ASS OUT HERE YOU SICK FUCK!"

All the kids plugged their ears as the young Drilovsky screamed at the top of her lungs. A tuff of red hair walked out of the building, covering his ears.

"Natalie what the-"

"SHAUN EVERETT FULBRIGHT I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Shaunie walked angrily to the group "What the hell are you guys doing here!?"

Maria stomped up to him "What the hell are _you_ doing here!?"

Shaunie ignored her, causing her to get even angrier "Seth! Why the actual hell would you bring the twins down here!?" he looked over at Mushi "What the fuck are you doing here Mushi?"

Tommy grabbed his head "That is a lot of questions."

Shaunie turned back to Seth "I know you come here to suck dick but seriously! Why would you bring the girls!?"

Seth laughed and grabbed Shaunie's shoulder "I don't have to hide out in the worst part of Cleveland to suck dick dude."

Natalie shook her head and, after giving Seth a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up, walked up to the entrance to Fulbright Towers "Why the fuck are you hanging out with the shit pile that is Nick Cologa?!"

Shaunie followed her to the building "I'm not! He just gave me a ride here!"

Natalie whirled around and jabbed a finger in the Fulbright boy's chest "What the fuck are you doing down here Shaunie?" she whispered quietly "Why are you hanging out alone in daddy's old office?"

Shaunie slapped her finger off "I'm not! I just wanna be alone and this is the only damn place I can do that! Nick and Nia understand that!"

Natalie's eyes literally turned red "NIA COLOGA!?"

Tommy gasped "Fanny is going to spontaneously combust if she hears you're hanging out with Nick, she'll take the whole of Virginia with her if she hears you're hanging out with NIA!"

"Your father is going to have _another_ heart attack he hears you're hanging with the Cologa's!" Maria shouted while looking shocked

Natalie dropped her head into her hands "What the fuck Shaunie!?"

Shaunie shook his head "They're nice people, just misunderstood."

Natalie laughed "Kid, my entire fucking family is misunderstood. The fucking Cologa's are crazy!"

"Just ask anyone who knows them! Wally, Fanny, Harvey!" Tommy sighed "This whole thing is awful, we should get out of here."

Shaunie growled and shoved past everyone, Maria grabbed his arm "Shaunie, are you okay?"

He shook his head and pulled his arm away from her "Leave me alone Mari."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Seth slammed the door behind him and he pulled the blue polo over his head.

"Hey, you miss school today or something?"

He looked up at the counter to see Sonia pricing some shirts "Oh, uh...just felt sick halfway through."

Sonia sighed "The school called Aunt Sadie."

Seth sighed and leaned on the counter "Am I grounded?"

The blonde shook her head "No. I got the call and pretended to be her."

Seth smiled at her "Thanks Sonia."

He started folding some shirts to make room for the ones she was pricing.

"Principal Hendry siad you were being bullied again." Seth froze "The kids calling you gay and...other things."

He laughed "So? Principal Hendry thinks it's a problem, I don't."

Sonia sat down next to her cousin "Seth, you make a lot of jokes and maybe I'm supposed to just assume that you're gay but..."

Seth whipped around towards her "I'm not _just_ gay, cuz let's remember that I am totally gay. I'm...bi I think? I don't know!" He fell back and laid on the carpet, looking at the ceiling "I like girls, I like boys...I don't know what the fuck I like!"

Sonia laughed and laid down next to him "That's okay. We're still kids Seth, we're not supposed to know anything yet."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Nigel picked up the cans of baby formula that had fallen for the 15th time this shift. Looking around the store, he saw Lee walking in, a list in his hand.

"Hey Lee, need some formula?" he held up one of the cans "We got it from I don't know where and it's taking up space and we can't get rid of it-"

Lee shook his head "No. Jonsey eats food now, he's 2."

Nigel sighed and hung his head dramatically "Hence why we can't sell anymore of this. Sam needs to have ano-"

Lee slammed his hand over Nigel's mouth "Don't. Say. That."

Nigel pushed his hand off and laughed "They can't hear me you know, I'm not going to give your dad and step mom any ideas."

Lee sighed and grabbed a box of Pullups "I don't know. I said after Curie was born 'No more babies' and Hayden was born, I did it again after that, Jonsey was born." he looked around panicked "Everyone needs to watch their mouth or I'm gonna have a 4th sibling to raise."

Nigel rolled his eyes "Ariel could help."

"She does sometimes. Been helping at the store more than at home, well, our home."

"She liking the apartment?"

"Probably liked it better when Will was still there. He's in San Francisco now though so she's alone."

Nigel nodded "Long distance didn't work for them huh?"

Lee shook his head "William Stork is a free spirit. He goes where thew wind takes him."

He walked over to the face wash "Give me." he grabbed an acne wash off the shelf "Now what else?"

Nigel scoffed "You have the clearest baby face ever, why the hell do you need that?"

Lee scoffed "If Sam has another baby I'm going to get acne and gray hair, go through puberty and have a midlife crisis, all at the same damn time."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Lee slammed his head against the wall of the band room repeatedly, Nigel standing beside him.

"You almost fucking jinxed it. I just got good news. I've been sick all day cuz of last night."

Nigel laughed and patted the poor boy on the shoulder "Least she isn't pregnant."

Lee looked at him, horrified "Watch, you just fucking did it again."

"She isn't going to get a false positive then think she's pregnant again!"

Lee laughed sarcastically "Now Sam has baby fever, I hate this part. I also don't want to magine my dad fucking Sam." His dark blue eyes opened wide "Holy shit, now that's what I'm thinking about!"

Nigel laughed again.

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **There we go! Hope you all enjoyed this glimpse into Lee's inner soul lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello sweets! Sorry it's been a bit, this chapter is gonna be kinda (really) heavy and I wanted to write it out perfectly (like I'm capable of that lol) the next chapter is going to be a flashback chapter to explain some of the heavy shit in this chapter.**

 **Also, go follow me on Tumblr! revance-official is my username! My profile pic on there is actually the Fulbright siblings!**

 **Disclaimer: IDK if KND would every be this friggen dark so thank Christ I don't own it lol**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Lee plopped down on his bed, pulling his phone out, unlocking it, and continuing his research. His window shook due to the winds currently attacking Cleveland, he knew he wouldn't be alone with his creepy wiki pages for long.

5

4

3

2

1

"LEE!"

Three tiny bodies slipped through the door and two of them hopped on top of him, the largest of the three closing the door and putting it's hands on it's hips, Lee sighed and turned the bedside light on.

"What is it?"

The two young boys looked at him with tears in their hazel eyes, the girl in the doorway rolled her's "They're being babies cuz of the wind."

"Curie, you realize you were terrified of vacuums until last month when dad took it apart and showed you how it works?"

The black haired girl sighed and sat down on the desk chair "It is really loud."

The smallest boy, with brown hair in a bowl cut started crying, grasping his 4 year old brother's shirt "Jonsey! Yew snotted!"

Lee sighed and picked the 2 year old up "Hayden, go wipe your shirt off."

The 4 year old with short black hair looked at the door then at his brother with huge eyes "It dark dere doh!"

Lee groaned "Guys, why did you come here and not go to Sam and Dad's room?"

"Dat down!" Hayden screamed in horror.

"He means it's downstairs and he's too scared to go down there." Curie clarified while fiddling with the picture on Lee's desk "Hey Lee?"

The 14 year old sat his youngest brother down on the bed and grabbed a tissue from a box on his dresses, wiping the snot off the shirt of his middle brother "Yeah?"

Curie looked shyly at the picture for a moment then at her brother "Mom isn't your mom right?"

Lee shook his head "Nope. Sam married dad when I was 6 and then you were born right after."

Hayden gasped "Where is your mommy?!"

Jonsey gasped as well "Losted."

Lee chuckled "She's not lost. My mommy died when I was a baby."

Curie gasped "Mommy doesn't want us to talk about death!"

Lee looked at the girl in shock "Curie, we live next to a graveyard. A graveyard where your grandparents from dad's side and your grandma from Sam's side are buried...and also my mine and Ariel's mom."

Curie looked out Lee's window towards the snow covered cemetery "I know what death is. Like when Peyton died."

Lee nodded, remembering when his cat Peyton died a year before "Exactly."

Hayden tilted his head "What deaf?"

"Death, Hayden." Lee clarified, helping the 4 year old sound out the word "It means you aren't alive anymore."

Hayden was still confused "Alide?"

"Um...you're alive right now Hayden. That's why you walk around, and kinda talk, and mouth off even though no one can understand you half the time. When people die, they don't do those things anymore."

Jonsey shot off of Lee's lap "Mommy not tak?"

Lee laughed at the 2 year old "Your mommy talks, your mommy talks _a lot_. My mommy died when I was 4 weeks old so she doesn't talk."

Curie sighed "Sorry. I've been wondering but mama says I shouldn't ask."

Lee shrugged "I was a month old Curie, I didn't even know the woman."

The door creaked open and a woman with wavy brown hair a hazel eyes stepped in "Hey you guys? Having a party?"

Jonsey and Hayden ran towards her "Mama!"

Curie stood up and walked towards her mom "They were scared cuz of the wi-" Lee cleared his throat "I mean...we were scared."

Sam picked up her youngest and put a hand in Hayden's tiny one "Thanks for entertaining them Lee."

Lee laid back on his bed "It's apparently what I'm here for."

Samantha looked like she wanted to say something but choked is down "Goodnight Lee, don't stay up too late."

She left with the boys, Curie turned back and jumped on Lee, giving him a hug "I'm sorry your mommy can't hug you but I will!"

Lee laughed and grabbed the 6 year old by the hand, twirling her around the room like a ballroom dance "Thank you Madam Curie."

"Curie!"

Curie let go of her brother and walked towards the door "Love you Lee."

He saluted her as she left the room.

Lee plopped down on his bed, pulling his phone out, unlocking it, and continued his research.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Harvey slammed the door to his house closed, leaning against the wall and breathing hard "Jesus that fucking wind." he walked into the living room and froze "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ryan McKenzie was lounging on the couch, looking upset. Ruby was sitting next to him but Chuckie was nowhere to be scene. Ryan normally looked perfectly manicured but tonight was different. His blonde hair was a mess, he was wearing sweats (and not nice ones), he had bags under his light brown eyes, and biggest difference of all, he didn't immediately insult his son.

"I'm sitting on the couch in my house."

Harvey scoffed and put his hat back on his head "This hasn't been your house since mom kicked your shit ass out!" Harvey zipped his coat back up and started stepping into his boots.

"Where are you going? Not back out there?"

Harvey laughed sarcastically "Out there in that wind and -10 degree temp is better than in here with your ass."

Ryan stood up, causing Harvey to flinch, which Ryan noticed "Why do you do that?"

Harvey threw his hag on the floor "Why do you fucking think!? Maybe cuz usually when you're walking towards me, it's to hit me or something!"

Ryan sighed and covered his eyes with his hand "Can we talk please. I need to tell you something."

"I don't wanna."

"Harvey!"

"Don't act like I owe you shit old man!"

Ryan sighed and dropped onto the couch "Please?"

The brown haired 15 year old sighed and leaned against the wall by the door in perfect view of the couch "What the hell is so damn important?"

"I have cancer."

Harvey just stared at the man.

"I just found out a few weeks ago and I've been trying to figure out how to tell eve-"

"What."

"That wasn't a question."

"What!"

"Neither was that."

Harvey slammed his hand into the wall "You FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Ryan just blinked at the teenager "Uh..."

"YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE SHIT MY WHOLE LIFE AND CLAIM I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SON, JUST TO POP IN AND SAY 'HEY BRUH, GOT CANCER' AND EXPECT ME TO FEEL BAD!"

Ryan just blinked more "I mean..."

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY WHOLE CHILDHOOD AND HAVE MADE IT YOUR MISSION TO RUIN THE REST OF MY LIFE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FEEL BAD FOR YOU?!"

Ryan stared wide eyed as the boy had what could really only be called a meltdown.

"IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO CRY FOR YOU THEN GO TELL RACHEL BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK DUDE!" Harvey opened the door "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"I wanted pickles though."

"There are pickles."

"I wanted more though."

"You couldn't have told me that instead of sitting here glaring at me? We closed an hour ago lady!"

"Patton! Knock it off!"

Patton groaned and smiled at the older lady at the table "I'll go get you some more pickles ma'am." he turned and walked towards the black haired woman leaning out of the kitchen doors "And then I'm going to shove them up her spoiled ass."

The woman laughed and put an arm on her son "Welcome to the ass-fuck we call life son."

Patton laughed and scooped some pickles in a bowl "I had a date tonight you know. Now I'm gonna hear about it."

Bodanah looked at the clock "You had a date at 10 at night?"

Patton grinned at his mom "Fanny has to be home by 9 so if I work we have 'dates' at her house."

Bo laughed "Don't get pregnant, I don't even wanna be a mom let alone a grandma."

Patton groaned "You're gonna jinx it you know." he walked over and dropped the bowl on the table next to the woman "Can I get you anything else?"

The woman glared at him "A server with respect."

Patton smiled even wider "We're all out of that." he turned and walked back towards his mom "I need strong alcohol."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Fanny walked into the living room to see Shaunie half asleep with a horror movie muted on the TV "Hey kiddo, did you see any Drilovsky's wondering around this house?"

The teen shook his head "No. Patton stand you up?"

Fanny laughed "Probably." she walked over and sat down next to her youngest brother "So...Natalie tells me you were hanging out in the Old Business District."

Shaunie groaned and buried his face in his hands "Damnit Natalie!" he looked at his sister "Look, I had a fight with dad and I needed to get away and that's the only place in Cleveland where no one cares that I'm Alan Fulbright's son."

Fanny sighed "I get what you mean but there are bad people down there Shaunie, people going through hard times, desperate people. I was 13 once, I understand how much it sucks."

Shaunie leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling "That girl I was trying to get a hold of the other day was Nia."

Fanny gasped "NIA!?"

Shaunie nodded "She says I'm not like you guys. I'm special, that's why I fight with dad, that's why I get angry all the time, that's why I'm..."

Fanny cocked her head to the side "Why you're what?"

Shaunie sighed and pulled his sleeve back showing small cuts along his wrist and arm "Why I wanna kill myself but I can't get myself to actually do it."

Fanny's blue eyes opened wide and she grabbed her brother "Shaunie! Jesus Christ! Why...what...?"

He shrugged "I don't know. I'm upset all the time and I wanna die and apparently I'm the useless third child who's too stupid to do anything right. I have ADHD, I can't fucking sit still and listen in class and the only time dad gives a shit about me is if I do something wrong and he get's to tell me I'm an embarrassment."

Fanny hugged the boy and buried her face in his curly hair "Shaunie listen to me, you are not worthless! Mom and dad would have a collective stroke if they knew about this! If you're having problems you need to talk to someone! It's perfectly normal to feel like shit at your age, no one in our generation has any fucking serotonin in their brains so this is normal, cutting yourself is not! You need to see a counsler, maybe talk to Principal Hendry? He helped Harvey a lot and I always liked the guy."

Shaunie hugged his sister back, tears building in his green eyes "I'll talk to him I guess...but dad can't know! He'll flip!"

Fanny sighed and pulled back, looking at the 13 year old's face "Fine. I'll keep it a secret for now. IF you promise to do something about this."

Shaunie nodded and leaned against his sister "Wanna watch Saw?"

"Bring it on kid."

 **#_#_#_#**

 **Told you this chapter was dark as shit. It WILL get better (not for Shaunie yet) but for everyone else it will. This is gonna be a series btw. This one will end with the seniors graduating and the next one will pickup after high school, with sector W as sophomores and with Shaunie and co. as freshman where everything get's worse for them cuz I torture this poor child.**

 **#prayforshaunie**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm typing on my phone right now mainly cuz I don't wanna have to get my laptop out...**

 **Anyway, sorry for any outlandish errors.**

 **#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

 ** _April 1st, 2001_**

"Jesus Christ child, shut the fuck up!"

Mildred McKenzie _walked_ sleepily into the nursery where her 5 month old son was supposed to be sleeping, instead she had heard crying and bow saw her boyfriend (and ex-husband to boot) shaking their son to get him to shut up.

"RYAN WHAT IN THE-" she ran over and grabbed Harvey from the blonde, clutching the screaming baby to her chest "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"He won't shut up! Rachel never cried like that!"

"YOU CAN'T SHAKE A BABY! You'll scramble his little brains!" she kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter "My sweet baby boy."

Ryan scoffed "Yeah, _your_ baby boy."

Millie teared up while glaring at the man "I didn't cheat. You did. I still took your ass back and this is how you prove to me you've changed?! By SHAKING MY BABY?!"

Rachel stood in the doorway, rubbing her brown eyes "Mama, daddy, okay?"

Ryan walked over and picked the toddler up "We're fine honey, let's go back to bed and let mommy deal with that one."

Millie gasped "Ryan!" But the man just left the room, slamming the door behind him, causing the now whimpering Harvey to scream in fright again "Oh sweetie, it's okay, mommy's here." She looked towards the door and sighed "He's not going to hurt you, he wouldn't..."

 **#-#-#-#-#**

 _ **October 20th, 2004**_

"Happy birthday Harvey!" 7 year old Rachel smiled at her younger brother "Do you like the cake Fanny and I made?"

Harvey nodded while Paddy sent a smile towards her, his curly red hair falling in his eyes "It's yummy!"

Rachel giggled "Well thank you very much Paddy!"

Fanny smiled at the two then grabbed her backpack and her brother's coat "If you're done Paddy, we need to go. Mommy wants us home for that party thing dad has tonight."

Almost 3 year old Shaunie giggled from the living room as Chuckie barked and licked his face, Fanny put his hat on his head "Come on Shaunie, we need to go home."

The three Fulbright kids left, leaving Rachel and Harvey sitting in the living room while the 4 year old slowly ate his cake. The door opened and Ryan walked in, a redhead hanging on him. He kissed her then froze when he saw his son and daughter watching him.

"Oh, you two are here...shit, Reilly, we'll have to do this another time." he leaned towards the girl's ear "I'll call you."

She looked frustrated but left anyway. Ryan sighed and walked into the kitchen, hugging his daughter "Hello sweetie, how are you?"

Rachel smiled awkwardly "Okay, who was that lady?"

Ryan laughed and waved his hand towards the door "Just a friend, we were gonna hang out but I didn't think you'd be home today."

Rachel looked at Harvey and smiled "It's Harvey's birthday daddy!"

Ryan froze "Really? I uh...totally knew that!"

Harvey pointed at the cake without speaking, Ryan got the message though and grabbed a piece for himself "You know kid, you'd get your message across more if you'd just talk to me."

"You always get mad at me." Harvey muttered quietly, not looking at the man.

Ryan groaned and leaned down close to him "What'd you say?" the four year old didn't reply "That's what I thought." He took a bite of cake then turned to Rachel "Taste good sweetie, did you make it?"

Rachel smiled and nodded "With Fanny! Chad helped us with the measurements we didn't understand."

Harvey jumped off his stool and walked to the sink, pulling out the stepping stool to help him reach "The frosting is chunky."

Rachel froze "What?"

"The frosting is really thick and chunky, like there is glue in it."

Rachel rubbed some frosting on her finger and tasted it "It is think but I don't know what you mean by chunky."

Harvey jumped off the stood and shrugged "I don't like thick stuff."

"ENOUGH BOY." Ryan slammed his plate down on the counter and turned to Harvey, he looked down at the four year old and practically growled "Your sister made you a fucking birthday cake and you're gonna complain because the frosting isn't to your picky little liking!"

"Daddy, it's okay!" Rachel yelled

Ryan ignored her and grabbed Harvey by the arm, dragging the child into the living room, him screaming the whole way.

"You don't insult your sister!"

He threw him onto the floor of the living room.

"You don't fucking complain!"

He stepped one foot on each of Harvey's hands, pinning the small boy to the ground. Rachel ran into the living room with tears falling down her face as her brother screamed.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME EVER YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

He got off Harvey's hands and grabbed the child by the arm again, causing him to scream and cry more. He dragged him to his bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE DADDY!"

"RACHEL GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ryan turned towards the boy, he grabbed him by his hair and threw him to the ground "DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

Rachel stood in the doorway sobbing.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Ryan slammed Harvey's face into the carpet again "DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

Harvey cried and his dad stood up, walking over and putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder "Now you can stay here and think about how awful you are. Who backtalks their family like that? Jesus..." he slammed the door shut causing Harvey to cover his ears, or at least he tried to, his left arm wouldn't respond to his brain. He sobbed into the carpet for a bit before he sat up to see blood everywhere, apparently originating from his nose. He started crying again, scared of the blood all over him, he knew he couldn't leave the room, and he didn't want to get his Harry Potter sheets dirty. So he say on the floor by the closet, blood running down his face.

About 3 hours later, when his nose had finally stopped bleeding and he couldn't hear Rachel crying anymore, the door opened to reveal his mother's face, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail as she had just gotten off from her bartending shift. She had a bag in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Hey honey! Sorry I had to work today but at least I got the night off so I can spend it with you!" Millie turned the light on and gasped "HARVEY OH MY GOD!" she ran over to the bloody toddler who started crying again at the sight of his mom.

"Mommy!" he sobbed into her shoulder but flinched when she wrapped her arms around him "Ow!"

Millie backed up "Where's ow?"

"My arm! This one!"

Mildred cussed and put a hand on the boy's back "Come on sweety, let's go see a doctor okay?"

Walking out into the living room, Harvey saw Ryan sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop. Millie glared at him.

"You sack of crap!"

Ryan looked up and blinked "Excuse me?"

Millie was fuming "I'm not a damn idiot! He didn't do this to himself!"

Ryan chuckled "How do you know? He's fucking nuts Mills."

Millie gasped and covered Harvey's ears "DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE AROUND MY CHILDREN!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to his typing "I suppose this will be his first trip to the hospital as a 4 year old?"

Millie helped Harvey get his good arm into his coat "Yeah and the 6th one this fricken year you jerk!"

Harvey avoided looking at the man. He was scared. He hated his daddy. All he ever did was hurt and yell at him. "Mommy! Ow!"

Millie looked down at the boy and picked him up, shifting him so his left arm wasn't getting squished "Let's go sweetie. Ryan, I don't even wanna see you tonight. Go see one of your girlfriends."

Ryan sent her a half assed salute as she shut the door.

 **#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

 _ **May 30th, 2008**_

"Harvey...are you okay?"

Harvey scoffed from his bedroom in Sector W's treehouse "Yeah, just peachy."

Natalie walked in a shut the door behind her, she walked over and sat next to the boy, careful not to touch him "Sarcasm just encourages me."

Harvey groaned and walked over to his window "I hate myself."

Natalie rolled her eyes "Your dear mom dies a little everytime you say that."

Harvey chuckled half heartedly "I was mad about us losing the scavenger hunt until I realized that 83 and 84 won't talk to me."

Natalie looked towards the door "Even Sonia?"

Harvey nodded "Now, because all anyone can talk about is how badly Numbuh 363 screwed up and how Numbuh 1 saved him just so he could go AWOL..." he turned back towards the window "Everyone hates me."

Natalie sighed and laid down on the bed "I don't hate you."

Harvey chuckled "Great.I got one person on my side."

Natalie laughed as well "I told you, you shoulda quit the KND with me during training."

"I want to be like Rachel. That's apparently impossible though...I'm not Rachel McKenzie."

"No, you're Harvey McKenzie. You're just as great, no matter what the pigheaded father of yours says."

 **#-#-#-#-#-#**

 _ **August 28th, 2012**_

"YOU BETTER NOT BACKTALK ME BOY!"

"WHY, I THOUGHT I WASN'T WORTHY OF YOUR RESPECT? WHY SHOULD YOU BE WORTHY OF MINE?!"

*SLAP*

Harvey stood his ground. The 11 year old stood his ground, he'd been hit so many times by this man he was starting to get used to it.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I BOUGHT THE PLACE BOY!"

"MOM PAYS THE BILLS AND KICKED YOU OUT NOW SCREW OFF!"

"HEY!"

The two arguing males turned around to see Millie standing on the back porch, staring at them in shock "Here, really? Where all the neighborhood can hear you?"

Harvey sighed and walked towards his mother "He won't leave. I didn't want you involved."

Millie smiled at her son "Thanks sweetie but I'm the mama." She turned to her ex "Ryan what the fuck are you doing here?"

Ryan scratched the back of his neck "Same as usual really..."

Millie laughed "Give me my child support or get out. Actually, you can get out either way. Come on Harvey."

"Millie!" she turned around "He's not mine. I'm not paying child support for him."

Harvey rolled his eyes, here we go again.

Millie gasped "You ass! The judge ordered it!"

Ryan laughed "I agreed because I didn't want to drag Rachel through a custody battle at 8 years old!"

"And now?"

"She's older now. The judge will let her decide at 14 what she wants to do."

"So you'll fight Harvey being your son even though I've only ever been with you, and you'll ask Rachel to choose which parent she lives with!?"

Ryan nodded.

"I'm gonna pass out, Ryan, let's pretend you have the money to reopen this whole thing. No judge in Cleveland is going to grant you anything if we bring up medical records. Now get the hell off my property."

Harvey stuck his tongue out at his father then followed his mother inside "There's something wrong with that kid Millie! He's not normal!"

 **#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

 _ **December 8th, 2014**_

"Autism. That's the explanation to all of this. That and PTSD from trauma as a child."

Dr. Michele Rueben sat across from Mildred at the school office, Principal Hendry sat at his desk next to them.

"It's a life long thing so he's always had it. The sensory part of it is what caused a lot of the issues he had as a baby. It's also what causes his trouble with touch."

Millie sighed "Was it...did I do something?"

Dr. Rueben shook her head "No. It's just something that happens. Severe stress during pregnancy can cause many problems though, if I recall correctly, Harvey mentioned his father cheated on you several times during the pregnancy."

Millie nodded "He cheated first right after Rachel was born. I kicked him out but he came back a year later, said things had changed, so I took him back. We got officially divorced right after I found out about Harvey. I took him back though, when Harvey was 3 months old. I figured he needed a father figure but...Ryan says Harvey isn't his. I was only with one person after we broke up and there's no way in hell Harvey is his son."

"Why is that?"

"He was black, Harvey obviously isn't half black."

Dr. Rueben nodded "I think we should get Harvey into Occupational Therapy immediately, also I'd like to see him once a week, maybe twice if I think he needs it. No meds right now. I only want to prescribe those if I feel he despretly needs them."

Dr. Rueben leaned towards Millie "Ryan has access to your home?"

"It was the only way I got to keep the house, Ryan bought it...his lawyer and mine made a deal, he's allowed to come visit whenever he wants and the kids and I get to live there."

"If he hurt Harvey why didn't it ever go to trial?" Hendry asked, stroking his gray beard "If he broke Harvey's nose, arms, legs, and dislocated his shoulder 4 times he should be in prison."

"I told my lawyer about it and she said that Rachel and her friends would have to testify, Harvey would have to testify, and if they didn't then Ryan could blame everything on me. Being a cheating ass doesn't mean you're an abusive ass. I couldn't do that to them!"

Both people nodded and Dr. Rueben closed her folder "I'll be in contact Millie, and I'll get a hold of Dr. Amed, he's the OT and he'll take great care of Harvey. First step is getting his sensitive senses under control."

"And don't worry about him here at school. Mrs. Varkas has been fired and I'll be keeping an eye on Harvey at all times. What happened last week won't ever happen again. I promise."

 **#-#-#-#-#-#**

 **Writing on my phone might actually be easier lol**

 **I hope the years are right, trying to figure out years that things happened when I suck at math is *really* fun lol**

 **If I can write on my phone worth a crap then I'll update way more often! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**odetowords is back! Hi hon! We're on the same page cuz this chapter is gonna be 1/362 and 2/5 mainly!**

 **Might be short but here we go!**

 **#-#-#-#-#**

"Well, the tickets are good for the next concert too as some kind of promo thing so we can always go in May but we'd have to go all the way to New York for that..."

Hoagie squinted to read the small print on the tickets. He smiled and handed one to Abby, who light grabbed it with a small frown.

"But...we planned this concert last year..." she said, her frown deepening "We aren't..."

"Together? So it's not a date now. It's two friends hanging out."

Abby sighed "I don't know if Erik will like this Hoagie."

Hoagie laughed sarcastically "And? Your boyfriend shouldn't control you hanging out with friends."

She grinned at him then stuck the ticket in her bag "No, he shouldn't."

 **#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Rachel sighed as Nigel kissed her neck, slipping a hand under her shirt. He reached up and pulled her blonde hair out of it's ponytail. She flipped the two oover, causing Nigel to laugh, and straddled him.

"We haven't done this in a while." she whispered leaning towards his face "I've missed you."

Nigel chuckled and ran a hand through her hair "I know, I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head "No, I understand. You have stuff to think about."

She kissed him and giggled when he slid his hand back under her shirt.

 **#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Standing by Nigel's bedroom window, Rachel put her hair back in a ponytail as Nigel slipped his glasses back on.

"Did you get in anywhere yet?"

Rachel turned around to look at her boyfriend who was now putting socks on, getting ready to head to work. "Have you?"

Nigel nodded "I haven't."

Rachel sighed and sat down next to him "Are you going to London?"

Nigel froze and avoided her eyes "Probably. I don't know."

"Well, did you apply to schools in London?"

Nigel nodded.

"Did you apply to any in America?"

Nigel shook his head.

"Then it sounds like you're going to London."

He sighed and ushered Rachel over next to him. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rachel laughed softly "I'm not going to get angry you want to go to London Nigel."

"I...guess not. I just...love you and I don't want anything to ruin us."

"Like distance? I'll be in New York and you'll be in London?"

Nigel looked at Rachel with wide eyes "Did you get in somewhere?"

The blonde looked at the floor and nodded "Manhattan University."

Nigel smiled and kissed her temple "Great job Rach!"

She grinned at him "I found out last week. I start the second week in September."

Nigel hugged her "God I'm so happy!"

Rachel pulled back and looked in his eyes "Listen, I'm going to go to Manhattan and you're going to go to London. We'll both have tons of fun and we'll still be a great couple regardless if there's an ocean between us." she kissed him and they laid down on the bed together "I love you."

He kissed her back "I love you too, so damn much."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"So when exactly are you leaving?"

Patton glanced over at the redhead "They haven't told me yet."

Fanny nodded while finishing the 3rd math equation on their homework "You can't leave till at least a week after graduation because daddy is throwing one of his parties and you have to be at this one."

Patton groaned dramatically and buried his face in the pillow "-av -in-ye -"

Fanny grinned at him "What?"

He lifted his headd out of the pillow "I've avoided them this long. Why do I gotta go now?"

"Daddy wants you there!" Patton raised an eyebrow at her "Well, okay, he doesn't _want_ you there, but he's finally excepted that you're not going anywhere."

Patton sighed "This is just an opportunity for him to mock me in front of his rich friends and point out how 'toxic' and 'unromantic' we are."

Fanny laughed and set her notebook down, rolling on top of her pouting boyfriend "Well we're both toxic and unromantic so he's insulting me too."

Patton grinned and rolled so he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed "Insulting you is my job."

"And insulting you is the best thing I've got going so I'm not letting my dad take that away from me."

They chuckled and kissed, ignoring the math homework for an afternoon.

 **#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

Hoagie stared at the girl in shock.

"I'm sorry Hoagie but-"

"But what? Your boyfriend was jealous? I'm your friend! Who cares if we dated, you obviously don't!"

Abby sighed and looked at the snow covered steps outside McClintock Highschool "Maybe we could all do something together-"

"I don't wanna do something together! I want to hang out with you! Like we used to, before you started dating big bad football douche!"

Abby glared at Hoagie "Don't call him that!"

"Why not!? You hang out alone with Wally and Nigel! Hell, you and Patton studied alone in your bedroom! He doesn't care! Then I want to hang out and all of a sudden he gives a shit?!"

Hoagie growled and turned around, stomping towards the school. Abby grabbed his arm.

"Would you wait a damn second?!"

He stopped and glared at her, his eyebrow raising in a questioning manner "Why? So you can defend your Greek Adonis?"

Abby glared "I'm not going to make him uncomfortable! He's my boyfriend!"

"He's your fucking father apparently!" Hoagie chuckled darkly "Actually, your actual father isn't this bad!"

Abby looked at the sky and sighed loudly "This entire overreaction because I can't go to some concert with you!"

"It's not about the fucking concert!"

Abby looked at him in surprise "Then what in the actual hell is it about!?"

Hoagie buried his face in his hands "Well A. your sucky boyfriend and B. I'm going to Oregon in August! I'm gonna miss you like sin and I want to see you before I leave!"

Abby was startled "You're-you're going to Oregon?"

The brown haired boy nodded while pinching the bridge of his nose, his glasses held in his other hand "Oregon State. They sent me the acceptance letter a month ago."

Abby just stared, her dark brown eyes wide "But...we were gonna go to-"

"Yeah well, things change. I know we were going to go to Columbia together but I didn't want to. I want to study computer science not anything related to law. That's your thing. Your thing that I thought I wanted because I wanted to be with you. We'd be the hottest couple at Columbia. The nerdy loser who got the hottest girl he's ever met, but again, things change."

He turned to walk away before turning back and giving the concert tickets to her "Maybe Romeo wants to go."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **So, idk how short this is lol but it feels short. There will be a bit of a time skip. It's almost Christmas so we'll see a bit of that (maybe) then it'll be closer to spring and there'll be a lot more college talk.**

 **Excuse me btw for not knowing how college and majors and minors work btw I'm not a college student at all. I'm trying for my GED right now and even that's not going well. I did pretty much get everyone's colleges figured out but now I need to figure out who can live together and what not so I have to find actual apartments for them lol**

 **Hopefully it'll be like:**

 **Fanny-Patton-Rachel**

 **Kuki-Wally-Abby**

 **Bartie-Virginia**

 **Rick-Nigel-Eva**

 **Ect...**

 **We'll see though...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying to write lol I really don't know how well it's gonna work out though *shrug***

 **Hello guest reviewer btw, about the story. Fanfiction didn't really like it and really wanted me to make is a crossover (which I think I did) but it didn't read "crossover" to me so I discontinued it. I was a really poor writer anyway, I might try to rewrite it someday but idk...**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Wally walked into his room and flopped on his bed. One day till Christmas break. One day until he had enough alone time to figure out what the hell he was going to do with himself, considering every college he had applied to had turned him down.

Joey knocked on the door, then came in without waiting for a response.

"You wanna build a snowman?"

Wally groaned "If you sing that fucking song..."

The 9 year old laughed "Well, I wasn't going too...but now that you mention it..."

Wally laughed and turned his head to look at his brother "What's up squirt? Why do you wanna go outside? I thought you were a homebody."

Joey cocked his head to the side "What's that?"

Wally shrugged "I don't know. Kuki says that a lot."

"About me?"

The 17 year old nodded "She says that's what you are cuz you don't like to leave home."

Joey nodded and jumped on the bed next to his brother "Makes sense. So *do* you wanna build a snowman?"

Wally laughed "Do you wanna answer my question?"

Joey shrugged "I don't have any friends."

Wally sat up on his elbows and looked at his brother "You have Curie?"

Joey laughed half heartedly "Curie is almost 3 years younger than me. I tutor her, and I do like hanging out with her, but everyone my age hates me."

Wally rolled his eyes "Shoulda joined the KND kiddo."

"Everyone kept comparing me to you! 'No Joey! You can't be a team leader, Number 4 was terrible at it!' 'No Joey, you can't be 2x4 tech, Number 4 was too dumb for that!' so I dropped out of training like Natalie did."

Wally just stared at his brother for a moment "That's not going to be any better the older you get ya know."

Joey sighed "I know. I love you bro but I hate being compared to you."

"You're a lot less of a bitch."

Joey laughed and gave Wally a wink "Normally"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Please?"

Lee groaned, pulling his grey baseball cap over his eyes. The brunette in front of him glared.

"I already said no Lisa."

She knelt down in from of him, smiling and putting a hand on his arm "Do you remember what I said I would do if you didn't listen to me?"

The 14 year old looked at her with a shrug "Sam already probably hates me."

The 16 year old sighed and took his hat, standing up and leaning against the tree at the center of the graveyard "Not as much as she will if she finds out about us."

"There is no 'us' Lisa, and give me my hat back!" He grabbed stood up and grabbed the hat from her, his dark blue eyes glaring "There hasn't ever been an 'us' and there never will be."

"Oh there is gonna be a lot of 'us' when I tell Aunt Sam what we did last month." she grinned and walked towards the Solomon's Victorian era mansion "Aunt Sam!"

Lee grabbed her, a hand covering her mouth "What the fuck is your issue!?"

Lisa spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck "Nothing. I like you and we're going to be together."

"Oh, just like that? No opinions from me?" Lisa shook her head "How very kind of you Lisa." Lee pushed her away "I'm sure there's a term for this. I think it's blackmail."

Lisa chuckled "Sure, call it whatever. You are going to keep giving me whatever I want, or I go tell Aunt Sam that her rebellious stepson is making inappropriate comments towards me." She walked up and put and hand on his cheek "And no, it's not up for discussion."

Lee's face paled "You're friggen serious."

Lisa nodded "Whenever I'm with my dad, you're mine." She leaned over and kissed the shocked boy "Besides, I can give you all the experience you'll ever need."

Lee shoved her away from him "Lisa! Knock it off!"

She glared "No! You knock it off! Aunt Sam would believe me over you any day!"

Lee shut his mouth and glared at the girl, she giggled and grabbed his hand "Now let's go to your room. I'm in the mood for a little more than angry kissing."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"What about this one?"

"Already have it."

"Of course you do, your daddy gets you everything."

"Shut up Beatles."

Kuki groaned "Fanny! Focus please?!"

Fanny and Wally turned their attention back to the Japanese girl "Sorry."

Kuki sighed "Green looks best on you so your favorite Rainbow Monkey should be St. Paddy's Day Rainbow Monkey."

Fanny groaned and fell back on the carpet in Sector V's treehouse "Kuki, my brother is named Paddy. Do you think I need more of that in my life?" She stared at the ceiling for a second "Even though Shaunie seems to be the problem at the moment."

Kuki sighed dramatically "I suppose not. What's your favorite then?"

Wally raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend "Uh... Kooks?" he ushered towards Fanny "Maybe, I don't know, do that talking thing you're good at? With the feelings and crap?"

"OH!" She chucked a Rainbow Monkey at him, hitting him square in the face and knocking him backwards "Good idea Wally!" she sat down next to Fanny "So what's up with you?"

Fanny laughed "What isn't?"

Wally growled and threw the Monkey back into the pile "Damn cruddy...Fanny, maybe you and Patton just gotta have a pissing contest in the hall and make everyone uncomfortable like you usually do."

"We've been tryna save Rach the heartache. Her dad's dying ya know."

"Oh, true."

"WALLY!"

"Oh uh...that sucks?"

Kuki groaned and facepalmed "Listen. I don't actually think the Drilovsky siblings _can_ die."

Fanny laughed again "I'm not worried he's gonna get his dumb ass killed. I think...I'm gonna...miss him?"

Wally laughed and laid down next to the redhead "I'll miss him too but I suppose we wouldn't of seen much of each other anyway. What with him in college and me wasting away to nothing here."

Kuki laid down as well, next to Wally though, leaning her head on his chest "That won't happen. You'll get in somewhere."

"Yeah, Community College."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's still school. It just isn't named Harvard so people think it's shit." Fanny mumbled "Patton doesn't really seem like a college guy though."

Wally raised an eyebrow "Then why is he going to Syracuse?"

Fanny shot up "WHAT?!"

Kuki smacked Wally "She didn't know, dumb shit!"

Fanny jumped to her feet "HE GOT INTO SYRACUSE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

She bolted towards the door, Kuki on her heels "Fanny, please calm down! I'm sure he was waiting to tell you!"

"NOW WHEN I KICK HIS ASS AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO FREEZE TO DEATH!"

Wally grabbed Kuki and pulled her back towards the living room "Stay out of the danger zone."

Fanny flung the door open, throwing her bag over her shoulder "Bye! Thanks for the news! See you when I need help burying his body!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **That Lee part was really dark and is gonna get worse but it'll be resolved, I promise.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! That's the most I've gotten so far!**

 **Love you all so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this will be the last chapter before the time skip to February. Then, after a few chapters, it'll be May and time for prom, the GRADUATION BITCHES!**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Fanny banged in the Drilovsky s front door, usually she'd barge right in but the door was locked for some reason. Cece was probably lucid today.

Right on cue, the 24 year old woman opened the door. She made no face. Just stared blankly at Fanny.

Fanny opened her mouth to speak but the Polish girl beat her to it. "Och, witaj wściekłą rudowłosą dziewczynę."

Fanny knew what that meant from hearing it so often. "Hi Cece. Can I come in?"

Cece looked the girl up and down, still without an expression. "Czemu?"

"Because I need to have a conversation with my boyfriend."

Cece looked up the stairs behind her, then back at Fanny "Drilowski nie ma dziewczyn. Idź stąd." She attempted to slam the door in Fanny's face but stopped when a voice yelled from above Fanny's head.

"Cecilia, zostaw ją w spokoju. Pozwól jej wejść do domu." Fanny looked up and Patton waved from his bedroom window.

Cece sighed and, still making no expression, let Fanny in the house. Closing the door behind her, Cece sat on the couch and started laughing at the television, that was turned off.

Fanny rolled her blue eyes and walked up stairs, all the way to the attic where Patton's bedroom was. She banged the door open, seeing the 17 year old laying on his bed with his guitar, strumming away absentmindedly. "Hey babe."

Fanny growled and slammed the door behind her. "You bitch!"

Patton laughed "What happened this time?"

"You lying shit! You didn't tell me you were going to Syracuse!"

Patton sent a grin towards Fanny "No, because I knew you'd turn down every other college to come with me. If you genuinly want to go to Syracuse then fine, but don't give up Yale just to follow me."

Fanny groaned "I'm not giving up shit for you you self centered turd!"

Patton chuckled "Oh? So you'll go to Yale?"

Fanny walked over, ripped the guitar from his hands, sat it down on the floor, then straddled him.

"I'm going to Syracuse because fuck my father's expectations. I don't want to go into business, I want to go into medicine."

Patton raised and eyebrow at her "Then go to Harvard."

"Then he'll want me to be a lawyer."

"Harvard Medical."

Fanny laid down so she was space to face with the black haired boy, placing her elbows on either side of his head "Maybe I just like defying my father?"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Back at the treehouse, Wally and Kuki had moved to Kuki's bedroom. Kuki lay on top of him, her hands in his blonde hair, giggling into his mouth as his hands worked under her shirt. He kissed down her neck, flipping over so he was on top. Kuki started trying to work his shirt off and he chuckled awkwardly, sliding off of her. "That was a...nice...session."

Kuki frowned as he grabbed his phone off of her nightstand "Wally?" He raised an eyebrow at her "Why don't you want to have sex anymore?"

Wally turned red and shot up "I don't...uh...I mean...we have?"

Kuki groaned "I know we have. That's the problem...we have twice and then...the other day at your house...then nothing."

Wally smiled slightly "The other day was nice."

Kuki grinned back "So...why do we so rarely do it, and you freak out like this?"

Wally sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "Well, you know I hooked up with Natalie last June?"

"Yes." Kuki said shortly

"Well, Natalie has been with a lot of guys...I was afraid I was gonna hurt her still...I'm very scared I'll get to excited and into it and..."

Kuki shook up and placed a hand on his face, turning it to face her and kissing him lightly "Wallabee Beatles listen, you are not going to hurt me."

He sighed and leaned his forehead against her's "I just love you so much..."

Kuki giggled "I love you too. So much, and I wanna be with you." She raised an eyebrow at him "Now."

Wally laughed "I can make that happen."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Can we go inside now. It's cold as shit."

"No. Now hold the camera steady."

"Ginny, I swear to God."

"This report is half our History grade!"

"'History Of Cleveland', that's the title of the project. Not 'Film All The Graves Of People Who Died Before 1930'!"

Virginia turned to her boyfriend "Don't you wanna spend time with me before I go to Kansas to see Summer and Lisbeth?"

Bartie sighed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend "Yes, but my idea of a date isn't filming graves in the Solomon's back yard cemetery." He put the camera back in his bag "Also, why is Lisbeth in Kansas. She's like 3 right? Do they have Catholic daycare?"

Virginia nodded "They aren't allowed to come live with use here till they're in middle school. Summer's 9 so she's only got a few years to go." She wrote down in her notebook the name on the final grave, then hesitantly looked to her left "Uh...should we feature Ada the Witch?"

Bartie scoffed "No, also, you could call her just Ada."

"Pretty sure she was the closest thing to a Catholic witch you're gonna find."

The two turned around and saw Lee walking towards them, his Ushaka, much like the one he wore all the time as a child on his head.

"Oh, hey Lee. Your dad said we could film the graves for our history project." Bartie said "It was obviously Ginny's idea."

Lee nodded "Good idea."

Virginia smiled at Bartie "See, he likes it."

Bartie whispered back "He lives next to it Ginny."

"Bartie, could I talk to you?"

The blonde froze "Oh uh...yeah?" He follows Lee into the house, looking around as the "Where is everyone?"

"Out." Lee leaned out the door "Virginia, you can come too."

The girl ran towards the house, her dark brown hair fluttering behind her "I won't interrupt man time."

Lee waved a hand at her "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal and I could use a girl's opinion too."

The two sat down on the couch in the living room. There was a fireplace but not tv. The TV's were upstairs and in the room behind them, which was Jason Solomon's office.

Lee sat on the couch next to them, his back facing the kitchen door "So...you guys know my step cousin Lisa right?"

They nodded, Virginia kinda sneering "What'd she do this time?"

Lee sighed "Well...she keeps, hitting on me, and kissing me and...sleeping with me...and if I tell her I'm not interested she threatens to tell Sam I'm harassing her."

The two teens stared in shock.

"Lee, that's probably classified as rape." Virginia said "Bartie, you're the cop's kid though."

Bartie nodded, his blue eyes staring at the black haired 14 year old "It is."

Lee shook his head "I should be happy. I'm getting sex without even trying."

Bartie shook his head quickly "No! It's not a good thing! No one should say that!"

Virginia nodded "You should tell Sam."

Lee's dark blue eyes went wide "No! She'll believe Lisa over me! She always has! At Sam and Dad's wedding, Lisa ruined the wedding cake and blamed me and Sam didn't even blink. Even Lisa's dad believed me!"

Virginia sighed "You need to do something! Call the police or whatever! This isn't normal. She's blackmailing you and taking advantage of you and fucking raping you!"

Lee sighed "Bartie...would Lisa go to jail if I told anyone? She already has a shit life. She shouldn't go to prison on top of it."

"No, you'd have to press charges."

Lee nodded "Okay. Thanks you two."

The two stood up, then Bartie knelt down in front of Lee "Are you going to do something about this?"

Lee nodded "Yeah."

Bartie smiled and stood up "Good. You're a good kid Lee, but I know some wild shit happens in the brain of yours."

Lee smiled and tapped his temple "It's the demon that possess me."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"I can't even begin to understand you!"

Tina sighed and rested her head on her knees "I know."

"You're lucky Natalie didn't end you!"

"I know."

Leighton sighed and flopped down on her bed, next to her best friend "Is something wrong?"

The brown haired girl rolled her violet eyes at the blonde "What do you think?"

Leighton's blue eyes widened "You said this wasn't going to be a fucking problem Tina!"

Tina sighed "I know but...people are talking...about how we broke up...and how I got him in the first place..."

Leighton shrugged "Probably cuz the whole damn thing was fucked up." She sat up and looked at her friend "I saw the breakup. It wasn't good Tina. Screaming at Paddy on the school lawn about how he's cheating on you by spending time with ME IN THE GROUP! Very rarely were we alone. You made a huge scene and embarrassed the hell outta him."

Tina sighed "I know. When I asked him out I made a huge scene too, a huge scene that woulda make him look like the bad guy if he woulda turned me down."

Leighton put a hand on Tina's shoulder "You guys were kinda toxic."

Tina nodded "But I love him."

Leighton sighed "Tina, we're 15...we don't know what love is yet."

The girl nodded "And now Tommy is pissed at me, Natalie is pissed at me, Lee is...God only knows, Sonia is apparently pissed at everyone since she told us all to fuck off, and worst of all, Paddy is pissed beyond measure. The only one not mad at me is Harvey but he might just not know yet."

Leighton sighed "I have to tell you something. I need you to make amends cuz...I'm probably moving again."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **Cliffhanger ending to part one! Part two will probably start Tuesday or something. One short Christmas chapter with the Drilovsky's will we posted on Sunday or maybe even tomorrow who knows.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Polish translations:**

 **"Hello angry redhead girl."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Drilovsky's don't have girlfriends. Go away."**

 **"Cecilia leave her alone. Let her in."**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter is kinda an interlude. It's gonna be the Drilovsky's and Fulbright's over Christmas break, maybe others, idk, we'll see I suppose ;)**

 **Also: The Drilovsky's and Co are speaking in Polish the whole time, I just don't wanna have to use Google for half the chapter lol so I'll write it in English.**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

The blonde tapped her foot on the snow covered ground as she leaned against the brick building "Patton, you can text the redhead later. I get you right now!"

The sandy haired boy next to her rolled his eyes "Leave him alone Veronica. He'll just text her more if you stand here whining."

Patton grinned, not looking up from his phone "Owen has a point." He put the phone in his pocket "Also, I'm texting Bartie so you're wrong anyway."

Veronica groaned "Can we just go please? It's supposed to be really fucking cold tonight."

Patton nodded "We should find the twins first though." He looked towards a bakery "Fairly certain Uriah went in there."

"And I was trying to convince Natalie to wear a skirt."

The three turned around to see Savannah Drilovsky's walking up with an angry Natalie following her "Screw you Savi." Natalie grumbled.

"Where's your brother?"

Savannah rolled her black eyes at her cousin the looked at Owen "In the bakery, trying to find a present for Lily. Or in the bar over there trying to pick up a guy. Depends which brother you're asking about."

"Uri." Patton said, walking towards the bakery "Where is Lily by the way? I haven't seen her yet."

Savannah shrugged "I think her family is moving to America. That's why Uri is getting her a present. She said she'll miss Polish baked goods."

They got to the bakery just as Uriah Drilovsky burst out, his arms loaded with baked goods "Think this is enough so she'll never forget me?"

Veronica snorted "She'll probably just go into a Diabetic coma actually."

Uriah glared at her "Ha ha, Nikki! Give me your bag!" he screamed across the street at the black haired man walking out of the bar, two other men with him "Give me your bag before you leave!"

Nikki stopped walking "Why?"

The group ran over to him, following Uriah "For all these snacks for Lily."

Nikki rolled his eyes "Okay fine, don't get any frosting in it though." he tossed his backpack towards Natalie, the turned to the taxi one of the other men had flagged down "Tell everyone I'll be home late."

The twins smiled and waved "Don't get anyone pregnant!"

Nikki flipped them off "Really funny." He walked back towards them "Uri, I think you need to wear either a thicker coat or a binder in the winter cuz I can see everything." Uriah gasped and covered his chest "And Savannah, I think you're getting a baby bump!"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Nikki acted shocked "Oh my bad, figured that was a pregnancy test you took at the hospital but I guess it was an std test." Savannah gasped "Don't mess with the big guy, I've been doing it longer than you two." He walked back towards the taxi and climbed in, finally leaving the kids behind.

Owen was the first to break the silence "I can't tell sometimes if you guys are really being mean or not."

Savannah waved her hand, her face still red "It's all in good fun, only a Drilovsky can make a Drilovsky uncomfortable."

Uriah sighed "We made fun of him being gay, so he made fun of us being trans and horny."

Savannah laughed "Might wanna be more specific with people who don't know us, they'll think we're both trans and horny."

Uriah laughed with his sister "I am trans and horny though, you're just horny."

Patton rolled his eyes "Let's get back to Praga, alright? We can discuss you guys being horny and trans or not trans or whatever when we're out of the cold."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"But why did we have to come here? Normally we go to Dublin where the office is."

Miranda Fulbright rolled her green eyes "Because, we're not in Ireland for work, we're here to visit mom."

Alan looked at his 3 kids in the mirror "You guys haven't seen her in a year or two."

Shaunie groaned "Won't she be at Fanny's graduation? Can't we just see her then and stay home for Christmas?"

Paddy looked at his brother "Why re you so damn against coming to Ireland like we ALWAYS do for Christmas?"

Shaunie slid down in his seat, pouting "I don't wanna see Grandma." he muttered so only his siblings could hear him.

Fanny and Paddy looked at each other, this was gonna be a long trip.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"The snow festival is going on this week so you have the perfect timing!" The blonde woman smiled at her family "You kids will love it! It's where your mother and father went on their first date might I add."

The three rolled their eyes "We'll probably just stay here grandma." Fanny said, sitting down at the counter "It's a bit chilly outside."

"No worse than Virginia, go on and go." Alan ushered the three towards the door "Go do kid stuff."

Shaunie rolled his green eyes "I'm not a kid dad!"

Alan rolled his blue eyes right back "Lord help me, all three of you, go!"

The three stood on their grandma's front step and looked towards the park, just a ways down the street where people were building multitudes of snow people.

"At least we're not the only ones with curly red hair." Fanny said, grabbing her brothers and dragging them towards the park.

Paddy shrugged "Yeah but I'm strangly okay with that now that we're here."

Shaunie grumbled "You two can enjoy Shannon if you want. I'm not from here. I wanna go back home."

Fanny stopped and looked at her brother "Can you maybe stop whining Shaunie!?"

Paddy's food behind her with his head cocked to the side "I'm not really _from_ here...I was born here but we moved before I was even a year old."

Shaunie glared and stomped towards the park "I hate this. I hate Christmas. I hate snow. I hate Ireland. I hate everything." he muttered.

The two older Fulbrights looked at each other "At least you can understand the people here. Remember when we went to Scotland to see the castle last year?" Paddy asked, shuddering "I couldn't understand anyone."

Fanny giggled "I asked that guy who was apparently hitting on me to write down what he wanted to know and I couldn't read it."

The two laughed and followed their angry little brother.

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **So there's that. There is a part that will be mentioned in the next chapter that I didn't write here but that's because Rowan will tell Kuki all about it and it seemed worthless to write it out then have your guys sit through a recap.**

 **Sorry this is a bit late. My new meds make me really sleepy so this weekend has been interesting.**

 **Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So...this chapter is going to include a lot of things...like future depending things...like very big things that will last for a long time or forever...also you get to meet Nia in this chapter (cuz everyone wants that) and...more Leighton in this chapter cuz she's moving and I've been avoiding her.**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Leighton stared at the clock on the wall of the restaurant, as the hands moved she grew more anxious.

"I can't do it Natalie, I can't tell him."

Natalie rolled her eyes while typing an order into the computer "Then don't tell him. I certainly don't wanna be Fulbright's shoulder to cry on when you dump him and leave."

Leighton groaned "I'm not 'dumping him and leaving', I'll probably be back..."

Natalie raised her eyebrow "Probably."

The blonde sighed and traced a heart on the counter in front of her "I don't know how to tell Paddy either...'Hey babe, I got into a huge school in Germany for their cosmetic course even though I don't know if I want to be a beautician'?"

Natalie plopped down next to her "Who cares if you wanna be in the field, you love makeup and hair. This is something you've wanted since you were little, Paddy would hate for you to give that up, and I'd be mad cuz you're a fucking moron for giving that up."

Leighton smiled "I'm also worried about Tina."

Natalie groaned "Tell me about it. That girl is lucky to be alive after what she did to Thomas."

"I know, that was awful. I couldn't hardly believe it."

"I just hope she won't go too far. She just threw Thomas off a bit I think, also, between us and everyone in the general area and the government agent that spies on me, I think he likes her."

Leighton's blue eyes opened wide "What?!"

Natalie chuckled "Yeah, right before it happened he was at my house gushing about how cute she looked in her new dress."

Leighton frowned "Poor Tommy! That must have made everything ten times worse!"

Natalie nodded, looked around, jumped behind the bar, and took a shot of Vodka. She looked at Leighton "Want one?"

Leighton scoffed "No!" She stood up next to the black haired girl "I'll take a rum and orange juice please."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"Shaunie get the hell out of the bathroom!"

"Fuck off!"

"No, you fuck off! Mom says you have to set the table!"

The bathroom door shot open, almost knocking the two redheads down. The youngest emerged with a scowl on his freckled face "The fuck is your two's problems?"

Fanny and Paddy looked at each other, then at the youngest Fulbright "You need to calm the hell down." Paddy said, glaring.

"Shaunie, seriously, is something up?" Fanny walked towards him but the 14 year old brushed her away.

"I'm fine. What did mom want?" he looked away from the two "Set the table?"

They nodded and the teen headed down the stairs. Fanny groaned and leaned against a wall, her curly red locks rally into her face. "Something is really wrong with him."

Paddy stared after Shaunie "Yeah, there's angry teenage boy and then there's this..."

"He's hanging out with Nick and Nia...he's been texting Nia a lot."

Paddy looked at Fanny, his green eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

Fanny shrugged "I know, I'm afraid they're gonna take advantage of him like they have done to other people."

Paddy shook his head "Do you know what Nick got expelled for?"

Fanny looked suspiciously at her brother "I though it was cuz he threatened to gut Natalie."

Paddy waved his hand "Who hasn't threatened to guy Natalie? Hell, who hasn't NATALIE threatened to gut herself?" He looked around the hallway then grabbed Fanny's hand and led her to his room. "Nick tried to force himself on Harvey in the locker room."

Fanny's blue eyes went wide "WHAT?! When?!"

"September. You know he was a fucking bully, well he took it a step further. That's what the fight between him and Natalie was about."

Fanny shot up and ran for the door "But what if he's doing something to Shaunie!"

Right as she grabbed the door handle though...

 _*SMASH*_ "FUCK!"

The siblings looked at each other and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen, Miranda stood with a shocked expression while Shaunie stood with his head against the wall. Alan was standing in the corner of the kitchen, fuming.

"What did you just say boy?!"

Shaunie looked up and glared at his father, his green eyes practically on fire "I said to fuck off old man!"

Miranda gasped "Shaunie what-?"

Shaunie punched the wall "Listen to me! I don't owe you any fucking explanation! You only give a damn if I'm embarrassing you somehow! If I hide out in the Old Business District then none of your rich friends will find out! So fuck off!"

Alan started walking towards the teen "You listen to me Shaun, you are my child, in my house, and you will do what I say!"

Shaunie sneered at his father then shoved past Fanny and Paddy towards the front door.

"Shaunie where are you going?!" Fanny yelled

He gave a her a middle finger "Fuck OFF ALL OF YOU!"

He slammed the door and was gone. Miranda sobbed and leaned against the counter "What is wrong with him?!" Alan yelled

Paddy walked towards his mother "Mom, what happened?"

She shook her head "I don't know...we were setting the table, and he was grumbling to himself, then he just started yelling and threw a plate at the wall." she pointed by Fanny in the entryway to the kitchen "I couldn't make out what he was grumbling but he was screaming about us trying to control him when we don't even love him!" she sobbed again "How could I not love him! He's my baby!"

Fanny ran over and hugged her mom while Paddy started cleaning up the broken plate, he looked up to see his father standing by the window "Dad?"

Alan didn't look at him but sighed "There's something going on with that boy."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 _*Knock Knock*_

Maria opened the door to the Asello apartment with a smile just to frown when she saw a snow covered redhead standing there with tears running frozen to his face.

"Can I come in?"

Maria gasped and pulled him inside the apartment "Of course! What the hell happened?!"

He looked around "Where is your mom and Mya?"

Maria pushed him into the couch "At the school, it's Mya's turn to help mama prepare lunch for school tomorrow."

As soon as he learned no one but Maria was there, Shaunie lost it. He leaned onto Maria's shoulder and sobbed "I fucked up Mari!"

Maria was in shock, her brown eyes open wide. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?"

He avoided her eyes "I got mad at my mom for nothing, nothing at all. Just started screaming and cussing her out and then...oh God I threw a plate at her!"

Maria gasped "At your mom!?"

He nodded and leaned back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands "Something's wrong Mari...I don't feel right."

Maria leaned against his cold shoulder and looked up at him "What do you mean?"

"I'm angry all the damn time and the rest of the time I want to die. I hate myself." He uncovered his face and looked at the ceiling "I've done some things..."

"Like hanging out with Nick and Nia?"

He nodded "I...I slept with Nia."

Maria gasped "You WHAT?!"

Shaunie squeezed his eyes shut "I don't know if I liked it or what but...I was feeling really fucked up and she told me she knew what was wrong."

Maria covered her mouth in shock "Shaunie, Nick and Nia are bad people. They don't care about your wellbeing!"

Shaunie shot up off the couch, causing Maria to fall face first into it. "Then who the fuck does!? Fanny who's going to college in the summer?! Paddy? Daddy's little heir to the throne!?"

Maria stood up and walked over to the angry kid "I care about you. A lot. It kills me to see you like this!"

Shaunie turned around and frowned at her "I shouldn't have come here." He started towards the door "I don't wanna get mad and...do something to you."

Maria followed him to the door "You're not going to do anything! You wouldn't hurt me!"

He pointed at himself "I wouldn't! I'm not me all the time though! I don't know who I am but if I'd throw a plate at my mom..."

He put a strand of Maria's wavy black hair behind her ear and turned towards the door "I'll see you at school Mari." he left and shut the door behind him.

"No you won't because you'll probably skip."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"Listen the fuck up Nia, cuz I'm not gonna tell ya again. You fucking look at my brother and I will gut you."

The girl tucked a frayed piece of brown hair behind her ear "Oh?" She blew smoke from her cigarette right into the redhead's face "I'm so scared the little Royal is gonna hurt me."

Paddy glared even harder from his place behind Fanny "There's a picking order Nia, if Fanny doesn't get you then someone else will."

Nia clapped her hands "Fabulous. Listen up lepurchaun one and two. I can get that little brother of your's to do whatever I say. He's wrapped around my little finger." She smiled at the two with her yellowed teeth "Where do you think he was last night?"

The two gasped "Oh HELL NO! You did not lay your filthy hands on my baby brother?!"

Paddy grabbed Fanny to hold her back as she tried to attack Nia, who laughed and walked past the two.

"He's very good for a beginner. You Fulbright's must be something special. No wonder Patton loves his little redhead so much."

Fanny stopped struggling and Paddy and her looked at Nia in shock. "Did you just call her 'Patton's little redhead'?" Paddy asked, rising an eyebrow. He looked at Fanny who looked at him, then he nodded and let her go stomping off towards Nia.

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"Kuki, can I talk to you?"

Kuki looked up from her locker to see Rowan standing next to her. The girl wasn't wearing her usual crop top and sweatshirt today, just a baggy grey T-shirt with her red skinny jeans. A grey T-shirt Kuki knew very well.

"Is that Ace's shirt?" Kuki giggled while lightly elbowing Rowan "Did we hit that stage?"

Rowan laughed dryly "Yeah...the other night actually...which is what I wanted to talk about."

Kuki waved off Rowan "I never slept with Ace. I've barely slept with Wally. I'm not much help. May I suggest Abby or Virginia?" She froze for a moment and pointed excitedly at the girl "Natalie slept with Ace! Also Rick...and Wally...and Bartie..." She looked at the floor "Natalie gets around."

Rowan sighed then looked at Kuki in shock "Natalie slept with Bartie?! When?!"

"During that 3 month period last year when him and Virginia broke up. Then he went to get her back in Kansas and they hooked up there and Natalie loved on, as she does."

"Damn." Rowan looked down the hallway in the direction of the freshman lockers "Anyway! Not what I'm here for! Can we talk privately? Maybe in the pool? I'm comfortable there..."

Kuki nodded and grabbed her history book "Okay but I'm supposed to be studying history during free period."

Rowan looked at the marked page "My dad's Egyptian, I can help."

Kuki raised an eyebrow "I thought your grandma was from Iran?"

Rowan flung her hands in the air "Okay, true, but you don't wanna here about 'Life Under The Iranian Regime' from me cuz one day you'll here it repeatedly from her."

The two girl walked into the pool room, the lights were mainly out, the only light coming from the huge windows on either side of the pool.

"So what's up?" Kuki sat down on the bleachers "This is about Ace right? That's why you're talking to me and not Henrietta?"

Rowan didn't sit down, she just stood in front of Kuki and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Kuki's smile froze on her face "What?"

Rowan sighed "Since my dad's family doesn't celebrate Christmas on account of being Muslim and my grandma thinking it's a government conspiracy, my parents went to track down my mom's gypsy caravan to spend the holidays there. My baby kitty wasn't feeling good so I stayed home with him. Also I think he ate the last cat sitter we had. Ace's parents went to Argentina and left him here cuz he failed a math test so he came to hang out with me and we got into a fight about you and one thing lea-"

"About me?"

Rowan froze before turning red and rubbing the back of her neck "Well...I obviously love you Kuki...but I was beyond angry when I moved here and met a cute Argentinian dude and though he was single just to find out he was dating an adorable girl who is happier than I've ever been."

Kuki blushed "Oh...well... Wally would agree with you."

"I know, we've discussed our anger over sodas before."

Kuki smiled at that mental image before coming back to the topic of the conversation "Holy shit Rowan! You and Ace are having a baby!" She froze "You are aren't you?"

Rowan nodded "I've already made my peace and Ace knows...though he hasn't responded to my text yet..."

"YOU TOLD HIM VIA TEXT?!" Kuki stood up and shook Rowan's shoulders " .FUCK?!"

Rowan shrugged "Well I obviously don't wanna tell him in person."

"Why? It's his fault!"

Rowan shook her head "No, I've been off birth control since Erik and I broke up. I forgot to mention it so really it's my fault."

Kuki blanched at Erik's name, then hugged Rowan "We can tell him together if you like."

"Why I already -"

"We can tell him in _person_ together."

Rowan sighed "Okay, fair enough."

Kuki leaned her head on Rowan's shoulder "Do your parents know?"

She nodded "My dad reacted how you expect a dad to react but he's okay now. He's a little disappointed but he's my dad, always supportive. Mom is fine with it. She was raised in a family who didn't give much of a shit about that stuff so..."

Kuki nodded "I don't even wanna think about how my dad would react. Wally would be dead."

"Well, my grandma might kill Ace with the power of Allah or whatever. You know her rule, if you can feel their breath they're too close."

Kuki giggled "How do you think his parents will react? They always seemed really understanding to me."

Rowan shrugged "They don't speak English so I can't tell you much. I guess we'll see."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **There we go. I felt like this chapter was really long but I don't know...**

 **Anyway, lotsa stuff to unpack in this chapter.**

 **Tommy likes Tina.**

 **Nick assaulted Harvey.**

 **Shaunie is crazy (according to his dad)**

 **Shaunie slept with Nia.**

 **Nia is probably now dead.**

 **Natalie slept with half our main and side cast.**

 **Rowan is pregnant.**

 **Holy Lord above I'm sorry for this chapter lol**

 **Review please! Thanks for reading sweeties!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Because the last chapter was so damn dark, these next 2 (or 3) will be happier and though we'll mention some dark shit (cuz what else am I here for) it'll mainly because good stuff. Action too but I suck at writing that so who really knows...**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Harvey flopped on his back in the snow, looking at the blue sky. It was surprisingly nice weather for February.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

Natalie sighed "I already told you about nine times Harvey, you're gonna stay here with the others and I'm gonna go get Sonia from her hostage situation."

Harvey turned his head to look at her "But why? Sonia already told us were aren't cool enough to hang out with her."

She chuckled "That's where I come in. I'm cooler than all of you losers so I can approach the 'popular' crowd. I've slept with more people than all of them combined so I'm actually more popular."

Harvey laughed "Or you're easy."

She nodded "That too. Now Paddy will be here in a few with Lee and Thomas, be gentle with Fulbright please."

"Yeah right! You're not gentle!"

The Polish girl shrugged "Well fair point, and it'd be kinda weird if we were nice all of a sudden."

Natalie turned to leave and Harvey stood up and grabbed her arm "Is Tina coming?"

Natalie shook her head "I did ask her but thankfully she said no. I feel like she'd just make things awkward. Leighton was supposed to come but she's keeping Tina company."

Harvey nodded "Okay, after hearing what happened...Tina is flying a bit off radar."

"Yeah...and Leighton is moving to Germany at the end of the year." She looked at the 15 year old "Don't tell Paddy that."

Harvey nodded "Okay, no more questions. Go rescue Sonia."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

The 14 year old pulled her hair back into a high pony, sighing into the mirror inside her locker.

"Witherspoon! Hurry up!"

She turned to see Coach Sylvan (aka "Soccer Mom") tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Okay coach, I'll be there in a second."

"What are you even doing?! Crying about how fat you think you are again?" Both blondes turned towards the locker room door as Natalie strode in "Oh, Drilovsky, here to join my squad?"

Natalie laughed "I'm not exactly peppy Coach, the list of things I hate far out numbers the list of things I like."

Sonia quietly laughed while avoiding the girl's eyes "Coach, I'll be out in a sec okay?"

Nora looked between the two and sighed "Cheer starts in the spring Natalie." she then left.

Natalie walked over and leaned against the locker next to Sonia "Sup?"

Sonia avoided her friend "What is it? Why are you here?"

Natalie groaned "Sonia, for Christ's sake! Your fake little friend Mary-Lou and Macy aren't here!"

Sonia glared at Natalie "They aren't my 'fake friend's! They care about me!"

"Yeah, so much that they call you fat constantly and try to force you to fuck a guy they auctioned you off to at a party!"

Sonia gasped "How did you-?"

Natalie chuckled "I know everything that happens in this town Sonia, we've been friends since we were 5,you should know that by now."

Sonia slammed her locker shut and started towards the gym "I have practice."

"So you can cheer on your shitty 'boyfriend' and his shitty basketball team?"

Walking into the gym, Sonia was immediately called over by the two blondes sitting at the bottom of the bleachers "Oh my God, Drilovsky, what the fuck do you want?" Macy groaned "This is for cheerleaders only."

Natalie facepalmed "Actually, it's the school gym so it's for gym class and sports as well, not just cheer. You might wanna stop with the bleach Parksberg, it ain't doing your brain any good."

Macy gasped "I am a natural blonde!"

Natalie laughed "Your hair is almost white bitch!" Natalie sighed "I ain't here for you salty bitches okay?"

Mary-Lou smiled and walked over to Natalie "I'm about to graduate Natalie and this will be the last time we have to try to make this friendship work."

Natalie and Sonia both looked at the blonde in confusion "What friendship?" They said in unison.

"Well, once your brother gets over his Fanny fetish, I'll be your sister-in-law so we should be friends!" Mary-Lou smiled.

"Tell me you're joking." Sonia said, her green eyes wide "Please."

"No, she's serious, she's done this before. She's completely delusional, that's the issue." She turned to Mary-Lou "Listen, Patton has never been into you and that's not gonna change. Fanny hasn't always been in the way, you just have a horrible personality and you get obsessed so he doesn't wanna just screw around like he does with other girls. This is all stuff he's told you before though." Natalie grinned at the 18 year old "Although, get rich and maybe you have a chance cuz Drilovsky's are always willing to be gold diggers."

Mary-Lou glared "I'm not Macy. You can't hurt my feelings with logic." Macy whined "Shut up Macy, listen Drilovsky, your little friends stole Emma from me so I'm gonna steal Sonia. Easy."

Sonia put her hands up in front of her with a gasp "I am not an item!"

Mary-Lou sneered "Shut up Sonia! Emma was my best friend and now she barely talks to me outside practice!"

"Cuz you're a bitch maybe?"

All 4 girls turned to see Emma Stork entering the gym on her cheer uniform. She walked up beside Natalie and looked down at where Macy was sitting.

"I wanna sit there. Move."

Macy screamed and stood up, running to stand near Coach Sylvan and her assistant Meg.

Natalie clapped "Nice."

Emma smiled "She thinks I'll bad mouth her to my brother or something. Bartie doesn't listen to a word I say and also he already hates her so..." She waved at Macy "But she doesn't need to know that." She looked at Mary-Lou "Any, we were bestie Mary-Lou but you're the one that screwed that up. Not anyone else. Certainly not Natalie and her friends who had absolutely nothing to do with it. If anything it was Virginia, Kuki, and Bartie."

"Emma I need someone to take over after I graduate. Macy will be graduating next year so someone needs to be in charge."

Emma laughed "Like Sonia freaking Witherspoon? Pretty sure she couldn't be mean if she tried." She looked at Sonia "No offence."

Sonia shrugged "Kinda taken I guess?"

"Besides, Mushi Sanban is the biggest bully I know and she'll be a freshman next year. She'll just take over on her own." Natalie said.

Mary-Lou gasped "She'll destroy everything I've worked so hard for! She might be dating that Sandy kid but she obviously likes that Seth kid!"

Sonia gasped "You mean my cousin Seth!? So what!? He's plenty cool!"

The 18 year old chuckled "He's gay Sonia!"

The other three girls blinked "So?" They all three said.

"So!? He can't be cool if he's sucking dick all the time!"

Natalie laughed "Why not? You are." Mary-Lou gasped while Emma and Sonia laughed. "Anyway, this has been a huge amount of fun but I need to borrow Sonia."

Sonia backed away from Natalie "No. I have practice."

Natalie groaned "After practice?"

Sonia side eyed Natalie for a moment then nodded "Fine."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Okay Natalie, go." Sonia walked out of the school and up to the girl sitting on the bench "Why didn't you just wait in the gym by the way?"

"It's nice today and cheerleading is too peppy for me, gives me heart burn." She stood up and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders "We have to go."

"Why?"

"Because shit has officially gone down. There's tons of shit I need to tell you and regardless if you like us anymore, Sector W isn't Sector W without number 83."

Sonia smiled "I don't-"

"Sonia, please? We need you back, and apparently you really need us. Mary-Lou obviously is just using you and Macy isn't only cuz she's too dumb to plan anything like that out."

Sonia looked at her feet "I can't go if anyone other than you, Leighton, or Tina is there."

Natalie blinked "So...the boys?"

Sonia nodded "I'm too ugly today...and I might not look fat to you but I will to them because they're boys-"

"Sonia! Are you physically serious?! Let's pretend for a second you were a bit bigger than you are right now, that wouldn't even kinda matter but whatever, Harvey and Paddy wouldn't notice, I promise, Thomas wouldn't dare say anything cuz he wouldn't care cuz he's too goody-goody, and Lee Solomon doesn't even care if he wakes up in the morning let alone if you happen to not look like a fucking Barbie doll." Natalie grabbed Sonia's hand "Now come hang out with your real friends!"

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **So there's happy chapter number 1. We got to rail on Mary-Lou and Macy for a bit. Next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this chapter is gonna be long (probably) and will be lightly based on a movie I saw and also a bunch of creepy YouTube videos I watched lol**

 **I updated the story art with a pic of the Fulbright siblings by my Tumblr friend Urielleactaea who is an amazing artist!**

 **This chapter won't be super happy but it won't be nearly as dark as things have been. We're gonna go on an adventure with sector W.**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

The kids all blinked at the black haired girl.

"The Cleveland mine?" Tommy muttered "We can't go in there!"

Natalie scoffed "Why not Thomas. Scared?"

"No!"

"Mommy said no?"

Tommy glared at her "Yes, but for good reason!"

"It's an abandoned mine Natalie, it could collapse!" Paddy said, ushering at the mine "I don't wanna die in a cave in!"

Natalie rolled her eyes "You're all a bunch of babies, honestly. We need to have an adventure to get our minds off all the bad shit that's been happening!"

Harvey sighed "And this is your way of doing that?"

She nodded "Now come on you piss babies, let's go!"

Lee, Tommy, and Paddy followed Natalie towards the mine but Harvey and Sonia stayed put. Natalie turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"My therapist says I'm suppose to think through everything before I do it."

Natalie laughed "Okay?"

"And, thinking through this, I realize that it's a really bad idea."

She walked up to Harvey with a smile on her face "I bet Sector V has been in there."

Harvey's eyebrow twitched "You think?"

Natalie nodded "I bet Nigel Uno has explored the entire mine with his bald head and hot accent. He probably explored every single inch."

Harvey glared and stomped towards the mine "Come on Sonia!"

Natalie giggled and looked at Sonia "Well?"

The blonde looked between her friends and the mine "Okay fine. Only because I don't want you guys to die and I know CPR."

Paddy raised his hand "I know CP-" Harvey elbowed him "Nevermind."

Natalie giggled and grabbed Sonia's hand "Come on Sonia, we're going on an adventure!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

The mine was as you'd expect, dark. Luckily, Cleveland hadn't turned the power off so after finding a fuse box not too far from the entrance, the teens turned on the power. Walking on the broken tracks was gonna be a no with all the ice, then water as they walked further, covering broken metal and splintering wood.

Paddy coughed for the hundredth time, causing Harvey to stop and turn around "Are you okay? You're coughing like my 2 packs a day grandma."

The redhead leaned against the wall of the mine and took a deep breath. "Yeah, the dust in here is making my-" he grabbed his inhaler out of his black jeans and took 2 puffs "-it's making my asthma act up really bad."

Natalie whipped around "Don't you drop dead Fulbright cuz I *will* leave you down here."

Sonia sighed and walked up to Paddy, putting an ear to his chest "Take a deep breath." He took a shaky breath "It's not the best sound but you'll probably be okay if you have that inhaler."

Paddy nodded "Doesn't feel good though."

As the 6 kids walked along, they decided to take their coats and bags off, leaving them by the side of the mine. Interestingly, the further they got into the mine, the warmer it got. Considering that the temperature outside was already 25 degrees, warmer than it had been this winter, underground, while supposedly cooler, was actually pushing 60 according to Tommy's cell phone.

A small ways away, the reached a fork in the path.

"Okay...left or right oh Goddess Of Knowledge?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow at Natalie, who was currently pulling her long black hair into a ponytail.

She glared at him "Right obviously." He smirked at her. "Right is always right!"

Tommy turned to Sonia and Harvey in confusion "Does that make sense in Poland?"

Paddy wheezed behind them, took a puff, then groaned. "What happened Paddy, Leighton finally dump you?" Natalie asked without looking at the redheaded boy.

"No, my damn inhaler is empty...if I used that much I'll be getting shaky soon."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at him "Shaky? From lack of oxygen or OD'ing on Albuterol?"

Paddy weakly chuckled "Both. I have another inhaler in my bag and also I think I should rest for a bit. You guys go on, I'll either meet up or see you on the way back."

Tommy grabbed Paddy just as he turned around "Are you sure? I don't want you to pass out on the way back..."

Paddy brushed him off with a weak smile "I'm fine. I just have to let my body rest and the bags aren't that far away."

He walked back towards the entrance while Lee and Natalie argued.

"Left is more lit though!"

"But right is always right!"

"Who the fuck said that!?"

"As soon as you said 'left is more lit' you eliminated your whole argument Lee!"

Lee scoffed "Not that kind of lit! Little Miss English Is My Third Language!"

Harvey groaned and pushed through the two "Can we just fucking go please!?"

Sonia pointed to the left "That way _is_ more lit though..."

Natalie facepalmed and walked towards the left "Fine! We'll go left but this deviation from my plan is gonna get us killed!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

After taking a break, drinking some water, and taking a few more puffs from a new inhaler, Paddy went to catch up with everyone, heading down the right tunnel. He walked for quite some time before hitting a dead end. Part of the mine had collapsed, blocking the path. He figured everyone had turned around to go to the left instead but as he turned around, he heard some quiet screaming.

"Who the hell...?"

The screaming was very high pitched and it was too late by the time he realized it wasn't screaming he was hearing, but screeches of bats. The bats came swarming out of the holes in the rocks, flying in all different directions.

"Oh holy f-" A bat flew right into his hair, getting tangled in the curls, Paddy freaked out, batting at the animal while it screamed in his ear.

"GET THE FUCK OFFFFFFFFF!"

He heard something hit the ground and bounce but didn't have time to stop and look because the bat was now trying to chew it's way out.

"GET AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He hit the mine tracks the wrong way and hit ankle twisted with a crack, causing him to fall, slamming his head against the tracks, but losing the bat in the process...and also consciousness.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Jesus Sonia, calm down!" Natalie hissed as she used her flashlight on her phone to light the apparent 'Well Lit Path' "Nothing happened!"

"That wasn't me."

Natalie turned around "What do you mean-?"

Harvey screamed as he slid away, Tommy reaching down quickly and grabbing his arm, Natalie helped pull him up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Lee shined his flashlight on the side of the path to see half of the tracks hanging over a hole in the mine that they couldn't see the bottom of but was flooded with green water that seemed to be glowing.

"Oh...radioactive sludge..." Natalie muttered

"Cool."

Harvey gasped at Lee "NO! It's not fucking COOL!"

Lee shrugged "I woulda liked to see someone's skin melt off to be honest."

Natalie laughed "Oh that would be pretty cool! Real life gorey movie McKenzie!"

Harvey and Sonia didn't seem very entertained, while Tommy leaned as far back towards the wall as he could.

Natalie turned back towards the path ahead "Do you guys see that up there?"

Ahead of them, the mine was collapsed on the tracks, but next to it was a hole in the wall that looked like a cave opening.

Tommy flipped out immediately "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING IN A FUCKING CAVE!"

Lee rolled his dark blue eyes "It looks like a big opening. I doubt it'll be one of those horror stories from Youtube."

Natalie walked towards the hole "Unless you're claustrophobic like my brother?"

Tommy stood up straight "I am not!"

Natalie gestured towards the cave "Then let's go Thomas!"

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Apparently Lee wasn't an expert caver because they were in the cave for 5 minutes before they came to the first small tunnel.

Natalie crawled halfway inside. "It's not actually that small. We'll fit."

Tommy waved his hands "No way! I'm a fatty! I won't get out!"

Sonia's green eyes opened wide "You're not fat! Your baby fat went away!"

Tommy looked at her with half a grin "I'm not saying I'm fat like 'eww kill me I'm fat and ugly' I'm saying that I am slightly...heftier than you guys."

"Not everyone has your self esteem Sonia." Harvey said with a smirk "I don't think it's too bad. We should be fine, but we should go one at a time."

As they started through the tunnel, Sonia turned and looked behind her. "Where's Paddy?"

Lee shrugged "Probably fell asleep or something. Albuterol can make you sleepy if you OD on it."

Sonia gasped "HE OVERDOSED!? I THOUGHT THAT WAS A JOKE!"

Lee laughed "He's fine. You feel sick from increased heart rate before anything that will actually kill you happens. And suffocating would suck more and happen quicker so it's probably better he's back there."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Paddy rubbed his head and sat up, he opened his green eyes but quickly closed them again when the lights hit them, causing his head to pound.

He opened them slowly several seconds later and noticed the absence of bats, but knew they were probably in the walls and a loud noise would wake them up. "Now where-?"

His breath caught in his throat. An asthma attack waiting to happen, a real, huge, asthma attack. No more shallow breathing, just loud, scratchy, not actually breathing, wheezing. He looked around for his inhaler after not feeling it in his jeans pocket, he noticed it by the rocks of the fallen in cave.

He reached for it but something stopped him. He looked down, his wheezing intensifed when he noticed his sneaker caught under one of the tracks. His ankle was bent at a weird angle and hurt as soon as he noticed it. He tried to pull it out but the pain shot all the way up his leg and almost took the rest of his breath away.

He looked back towards his inhaler, just out of reach, and desperatly tried to grab it, his finger grazing it but not grabbing it. His eyesight started getting fuzzy, he needed oxygen, now. He looked down at his twisted ankle and said a silent apology, then grabbed the tracks in front of him and pulled, almost screaming from the pain. His ankle cracked a few more times, the went completely limp. Limp enough that he pulled it out of the tracks and crawled towards his inhaler. It took everything he had to close his fingers around it and bring it to his mouth, flopping onto his back, his vision went dark just as he took a puff of the medicine.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Turns out, all this cave was was small tunnels. After the 6th tunnel that required squeezing through one at a time, the group finally came to a long walkway.

"It's so...d-d-dark in h-here." Sonia muttered, grasping the arm she was holding tighter "I'm glad you're the one in front of me Lee but could you maybe be behind me?"

"I am behind you."

Sonia froze and looked behind her where Lee was waving with a blank face.

"Then who's arm...?" She looked up to a glaring Harvey "Oh uh...sorry." She let go.

Natalie turned back towards them "After that thing with Harvey, maybe keep to the wall."

The kids all stepped closer to the wall, except Lee and Natalie who were lighting the way at the back and front of the group.

"Paddy's okay right?" Natalie nervously asked Tommy who was directly behind her "He's not gonna die or anything right?"

Tommy shook his head "He'll be fine Natalie. Your plans aren't always the safest but you haven't actually killed anyone yet." He looked away and his kind smile vanished "Not for lack of trying of course."

"I'm sure he-" Lee started before stopping abruptly, the only sound after was his plastic flashlight hitting the cave floor. The group stopped and turned around, finding him missing.

"Lee! LEE! Where'd he go?" Sonia asked, her eyes wide. She walked forward a bit and screamed before Harvey grabbed her, stopping her from falling down the small hole in the floor next to them. The looked down it.

"Oh holy shit." Harvey muttered "Natalie, uh...Lee might've fallen down this hole."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I wanted to plan it out well and I have 3 jobs lol so it took a bit.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the conclusion to our caving adventure! Get ready lol**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"WHAT?!" Natalie ran over to Harvey and Sonia and looked down the dark hole "OH SHIT!" She sat down as if she was going to jump down the hole herself before Tommy grabbed her to stop her.

"Don't you go down there too!"

"But Lee is-"

"If we're all dead we can't do much for him Natalie!" Harvey yelled while leaning his forehead against the cave wall "This was such a bad idea!"

Natalie growled and pointed at him "I had a fucking plan! You guys wanted to change it!"

He whipped around to face her "This is not our fault! You're the one who wanted to explore a fucking abandoned mine!"

"Yeah and had the whole place mapped out! I explored this place earlier this month! That's why I said we shoulda gone right! There's a dead end and then we woulda come back!"

Sonia and Tommy stared at her with big eyes "Really?" They said in unison.

Natalie nodded towards them "Nothing woulda gone wrong! We woulda been safe, but then Paddy couldn't breath cuz I didn't think about his asthmatic lungs, and Thomas is fat, and Sonia is afraid of the dark still, and NOW LEE IS DOWN A FUCKING HOLE WITH NO BOTTOM!" She plopped against the wall of the cave and buried her face in her knees "I'm sorry."

Harvey groaned and sat down next to her "Sorry. This isn't your fault."

Natalie sighed into her arms "I'm not crying like a bitch, am I?"

Harvey laughed and shook his head "No, you're good."

Tommy shined his cell phone light down the hole "Guys, we need to do something."

Natalie stood up, wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve, then walked back towards the cave entrance.

"Where are you going?" Sonia asked, tears running down her face.

"We need some climbing gear."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Paddy grunted as he moved himself along the cave wall, back towards where he could see his bag. He put too much weight on his ankle and yelled, falling down.

"This fucking sucks." He pushed himself up and started crawling towards the bags.

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

He turned around to see Natalie walking towards him, her black eyes we're red from crying, which was weird cuz he'd never ever seen Natalie Drilovsky cry.

"What happened to your foot?!"

Paddy looked down at his limp foot "Uh...I had to break my ankle to get my inhaler so I wouldn't suffocate and die?"

Natalie blinked at him a few times "Wow. That's badass Fulbright."

Paddy smiled "Thanks. Where's everyone else?"

Natalie looked away "Um...we found a cave entrance...and Lee fell down a deep hole so I need to get climbing gear to get him out."

Paddy gasped "What the fuck!?"

Natalie groaned and helped him stand up "Come on Fulbright, let's get this bread."

"Natalie I might die from exhaustion and the last thing I hear is not going to be that fucking meme."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Maybe it's extreme teenage angst."

"Too much Lincoln Park at 2 am."

Fanny sighed "It's something alright. I just hope we figure it out and Shaunie gets help for whatever before something bad happens."

Abby looked towards the stairs "Where's Natalie?"

Patton leaned out of the kitchen and into the living room "I don't know. She said something about making everyone happy and left for the McKenzie's house this morning."

Rachel nodded "She showed up and drug Harvey out the front door. That's the most I've seen of her."

Abby looked at Hoagie, avoiding his eyes "Um...is Tommy with them?"

Hoagie nodded, not even looking at her. Wally looked between them and cleared his throat "Hope they're having more fun than we're having diagnosing your little brother. I'm telling you he's angsty."

Patton nodded while flopping down on the couch next to Fanny "He watches to many of Wally's videos."

Wally gasped "Excuse me? Meme man doesn't make people upset, he makes them depressed!"

Virginia rolled her eyes "Fairly certain that's the same thing."

The front door opened and slammed shut suddenly, causing everyone to look towards it.

"That your mom?" Barrie asked

Patton shook his head "Ma's in Poland."

Fanny looked at his, her blue eyes wide "Since when?"

"Well, she's been gone for about 2 weeks. I thought that might be where she went so I called Cam and sure enough. She took Cece with her though so that's good."

Kuki raised an eyebrow "Does she just leave like that a lot?"

Patton nodded "When she gets stressed out. It's better than her throwing beer bottles at us cus she's angry she's alive or some shit."

A crash came from the entryway and everyone turned to look again "What the fuck dude?" Patton stood up and walked towards the front door "Nat!"

The 5 foot 6 Drilovsky girl ran through the living room entrance, shoving past her brother, and ran up the stairs, turned around, and came halfway down.

"Hey, Kuki, Fanny, I need a nurse."

The two looked at each other and then back at Natalie "Why?" The asked together.

Natalie hesitated "Uh...give me a sec." She ran down the stairs and back towards the entryway. She returned a second later practically carrying Paddy into the room.

Fanny shot up "Paddy! Holy shit what the fuck happened to you?!"

He looked at Natalie "Natalie happened."

Natalie glared at him then dropped him on the floor with a thud. "Well fuck you too Fulbright! Don't know why I carried your dead weight home!"

Fanny ran over to her brother "What's hurt?"

He pointed at his foot "I think...well I know I broke my ankle." He turned to look at Natalie "I think Natalie's a dumbass!"

Natalie scoffed "Only dumbass here is the handicapped redhead who's about to get his ass kicked!"

Patton grabbed Natalie's arm and turned her towards him "Okay, what happened?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow at her brother "Please don't hit me papa, I didn't know the tiny Russian boy would fall down the hole." She smiled when Patton's eyes got wide and everyone else gasped "Yeah so Lee fell down a hole so I need those ropes you have in your closet."

Kuki looked at Fanny with a raised eyebrow and a grin "Why does he have ropes in his closet?"

Fanny held up a hand, face red, and didn't even look at Kuki "That is not a discussion we're having."

Paddy covered his face with his hands "Thank God for that!"

Fanny looked at his ankle as Natalie and Patton went upstairs. "It's definitely broken. Clean break I think so they should be able to fix it pretty easily." She looked at him "What happened?"

Paddy sighed "Everything has gone to shit. Let me explain what that means okay? Harvey's bitch father is dying of cancer." He looked at Rachel "Sorry by the way." He looked back the Fanny "He's dating a girl who doesn't understand boundaries so that's pissing Natalie off. Lee is getting, at the best, sexually harassed, and at the worst, raped, by his cousin. Sonia is being a general bitch because she's too scared to tell Macy and Mary-Lou to fuck off. Tina's upset about me and Leighton, like what else is new, and tried to make me mad by sleeping with Tommy who wasn't having any of her shit and now Natalie wants to commit murder. So with everything having gone to shit, Natalie decided to fix it by burying us alive, which at this point seems fine."

The group just stared at him, with Kuki finally breaking the silence "Wow. I thought our high school careers where hard..."

Paddy smiled "Shaunie too, that's a bonus." He looked over at the bar in the living room "Honestly, just grab me that bottle of Jack Daniels and I'll be good till you get back with Lee. Maybe some Aspirin too."

Fanny gasped "You can't take pain meds and alcohol together!" Paddy grinned at her "Patrick!"

He sighed "Some weeks, I get 2 nights of sleep, total, through the week, because dad keeps me so busy. At that point, you try anything."

Fanny sighed "Jesus Christ you're 15." She looked up as the Drilovsky siblings came downstairs with ropes and flashlights.

"Are we all doing this shit?" Wally asked "Cuz I wanna come."

Patton shrugged "You don't have to come if you don't wanna come. Hell, I don't wanna come, but...I need to save my child."

Natalie nodded "I knew you'd overcome the phobia to save precious baby Lee."

Nigel hopped off the couch "It's a rescue mission! Just like old times!"

Abby sighed and stood up "Let's just hope it goes better than old times did."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Patton crawled out of the last tunnel right behind Natalie and sighed, sliding down the wall. "Oh my Goooooood I hate tight spaces!"

Fanny crawled out behind him and sighed "Oh boy..."

After everyone was through the tunnel, Natalie led them to where the other teens were propped against the wall, sleeping.

Natalie smiled at them "Aren't they cute?" She then bent down next to Tommy "WAKE THE FUCK UP THOMAS!"

He shot up, almost tumbling down the holy in the process, then turning to Natalie with a glared "What the hell!"

Natalie laughed as Harvey and Sonia stood up, turning to look at the group.

"Oh, what the fuck is Uno doing here?" Harvey groaned "Just bring the ropes and we can get Lee out!"

Nigel rolled his eyes "He was with you when he fell in the first place!"

"That's what happens when Natalie's in charge!" Harvey said, Natalie turned to him in shock.

"You said it wasn't my fault!"

Harvey rolled his brown eyes "I was comforting you, I didn't really mean that!"

Natalie huffed then walked up to the hole, securing the ropes on a small hanging of rock, she dropped them down the hole. She then gestured to Harvey "Braces first."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

As all of the teens hit the ground at the bottom of the 30 foot deep hole. They started to get worried.

"That was a big drop..." Kuki muttered

"Well, there's no body...so he didn't die." Rachel said

"At least not instantly." Natalie muttered while walking further into the tunnel.

As Harvey shown his flashlight on the ground he gasped "Natalie!"

"What McKenzie?"

"There's a blood trail where you're walking! It goes into the tunnel entrance in front of you!"

Natalie and co ran towards the tunnel which was smaller than the other's they had crawled through but you could see light from inside it.

"Well, this is probably a way out." Hoagie muttered "So long as you don't get stuck."

"You think Lee went this way?" Sonia asked, clutching her flashlight to her chest so it shown on the ceiling and not in front of her "It's really small..."

"Lee's really small." Virginia said

Natalie started through the tunnel, with Patton (after taking a deep breath) following her.

It was a tight fit, but as they crawled out they found themselves out side, behind the New Cleveland Cemetery. Lee was sitting against a tombstone, one leg stretched out in front of him.

Sonia squeeled and ran over to him "Lee! Are you alive!? Are you dead!?" As soon as she got near him she hugged him, causing him to groan.

"No, I'm alive, unfortunately."

Sonia let go, looked down, and screamed "KUKI! FANNY! HIS LEG!"

The group walked up and gasped, the 14 year old had 2 bones, one near his ankle and one in the middle of his inner calf, sticking out in shards. His jeans were ripped and they could see that almost off the skin on his knee was gone, showing a cracked kneecap. His foot was also bent the wrong way.

"Luckily, it's all on one lag. I already checked. The left leg is just a bit scratched." Lee said, not seeming phased by anything.

Kuki knelt down by him "Can you feel anything?"

"The leg and the area around the knee...the part of the knee where the skin is missing and my foot are completely numb."

Kuki looked at Fanny "He needs a doctor now. Paddy does too."

Fanny nodded, pulling her cell out "I'll call an ambulance and then Patton and I will go get Paddy and bring him to the hospital ourselves."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Natalie hovered in the door way to Lee's room until he looked up from his phone and saw her. "What up?"

She hesitated and then walked and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed "Whatcha playing?"

"Plague Inc and the Philippines just shut their docks. What's up with you. Shouldn't you be home?"

Natalie looked away and cleared her throat "Uh...I'm sorry."

Lee's blue eyes opened wide and he blinked a few times "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Natalie still avoided eye contact "I said sorry."

Lee blinked a few more times before grabbing his call button "Holy shit."

Natalie stopped him from pressing it "What are you doing?"

"I think I have a concussion."

"What?"

"That or I had one and fell asleep and now I'm dead and in Limbo where you're actually apologizing."

Natalie stood up and glared "I can apologize when something is my fault!"

Lee laughed "Yeah yeah...this wasn't really your fault though. I should've known you scouted the entire cave."

Natalie sighed then hugged him and pulled away immediately "Forget I did that." She looked around hesitantly and then back at Lee "I would never truly endanger you guys. You're my friends and I love you." She glared at the vent when it freaked slightly "Forget I said that as well."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **So there we go. That's the end of that storyline but not the story so hold tight lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**So now that the whole "Lost in a cave" thing is over. It's time to focus on some non-main characters (lol cuz sector W was so damn featured)**

 **Also there will be a scene with pretty much everyone throughout the next few chapters, updating on their lives so sorry if it's a bit scrambled.**

 **More Shaunie hell in the next chapter btw cuz things are just getting worse.**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Uh...repeat that maybe?"

Ace looked over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat of his Jeep, a fry hanging out of his mouth. Kuki sat in the back seat staring at Rowan.

Rowan avoided looking at Ace "I'm pregnant and it's yours cuz you're the only person I've had sex with within the last 7 months."

Ace blinked then looked at Kuki "Is this a prank? Like...and early April Fool's Day prank?"

The Japanese girl shrugged "If it is then it's very elaborate."

Ace ate another fry then took a deep breath "Have you gonna to a doctor?"

Rowan nodded "Yeah...Dr. Solomon. My first ultrasound is next Tuesday."

Ace nodded and looked at Rowan who was still avoiding his eyes "Can I come?"

Rowan's head shot up, her dark hair falling slightly out of the messy bun she had it in. "You wanna come with?"

Ace narrowed his brown eyes "Well yes, it is my child."

Kuki leaned over the passenger seat and laid her head on top of Rowan's "Told you it'd be fine!"

Ace groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel "Did you think I was going to abandon you or some shit?"

Rowan turned slightly red and smiled at him half-heartedly "Maybe? I mean...this is kinda a big thing so..."

Kuki raised her hand and Ace smiled at her "Yes Kuki?"

"Did you ever get the text she sent you?"

Ace nodded "I thought it was a joke. She's done that before."

Kuki blinked "Have you two slept together before?"

Both teens nodded, red in the face. Kuki rolled her eyes. "Horny bastards."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Getying out of Ace's Jeep, Kuki turned around to the two teens "You two have a good night! I'd say don't get pregnant but..."

Ace rolled his eyes and Rowan flipped her off as she walked up to the Beatles house. She rang the doorbell and heard feet running through the house. The door flew open and there stood Joey, his smile fading.

"Oh...hi Kuki."

Kuki raised an eyebrow "Disappointed to see me?"

"No...I just thought maybe you were Shaunie...he hasn't come to see me lately."

Kuki sighed and walked in the house, Joey shutting the door behind her, then kneeled down in front of the 8 year old.

"Shaunie is a bit sick right now. He'll come see you when he feels better."

Joey nodded, but looked away from Kuki "He's my friend and I miss him. He hasn't played piano with me in ages."

Kuki hugged Joey as the 8 year old's blue eyes filled with tears "I know hon, maybe ask Natalie to play with you? You know she's always up for it! Lee's in the hospital right now but once he's out he'll play piano with you! Plus all kinds of other instruments, you know he loves music!"

Joey smiled "Yeah, Lee does play music with me a lot.

Steps behind her signaled to Kuki that Wally was coming down the stairs. She turned around to see him at the bottom step, leaning against the wall.

"Everything okay?"

Kuki looked at Joey who wiped his eyes "Yeah, he's good. Maybe he should hang with us tonight though."

Joey's eyes got wide "Really?!"

Wally rolled his green eyes before looking back at Kuki who was glaring at him "Uh...yeah, we can go get ice cream if you want Joe."

Joey squeeled and ran upstairs "I'll get ready!"

Wally sighed and walked towards Kuki, wrapping an arm around her shoulders "First I lose you to Ace and now to my own brother?"

Kuki laughed "Oh calm down. Rowan was there too."

"So...why did you need to be there?"

Kuki sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder "Rowan is pregnant."

Wally gasped "Seriously?!"

"Yeah...I didn't wanna tell you till Ace knew so I waited till tonight."

Wally sighed "Wow. I guess I figured it would happen to somebody."

Joey came flying down the stairs "I'm ready for ICE CREAM!" He giggled and ran towards Wally's truck "I call shotgun!"

Wally gasped and ran after him "Excuse you boy! Shotgun is reserved for the missus!"

Kuki laughed and followed the boys to the truck.

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Abby rolled over on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Erik was supposed to be there an hour ago. She grabbed her phone to text him but froze when she saw a text from Nigel.

 ** _"Are we studying tonight or not? Hoagie says you're not coming and I want to get started."_**

She sighed and put her phone down, covering her eyes with her hands.

 _Here we go again Abby, awkward as fuck._

She rolled back over and grabbed her phone, almost screaming when it rang in her hand.

"Jesus Christ!" She looked at the caller id to see it was Erik "Hey babe, your call scared the shit out of me haha."

"Jumpy? Just wanted to let you know I'm on my way."

Abby looked at her alarm clock "You were supposed to be on your way an hour ago."

"Yeah something happened with Rowan and Ace just a bit ago and I had to deal with it."

Abby's dark brown eyes went wide "Whattdya mean by that?"

He laughed "I'll explain when I get there. I'm rounding the corner now."

He hung up. Abby sighed and called Rowan.

"Hello person who doesn't own a clock."

"Rowan, what was Erik doing with you two?"

At Abby's surprise, Rowan laughed. "I'm pregnant."

Abby gasped and dropped the phone.

"Abby? Abigail? ABIGAIL LINCOLN!?"

She bent over (after taking some deep breaths) and grabbed the phone. "Sorry. I think my soul left my body for a minute there. What do you mean you're pregnant?"

Rowan laughed again "It's not Erik's but for some reason he thought it was..."

"Are you sure it's not his?"

Rowan groaned "Uh yeah? We haven't had sex in 7 months. I think I'd be showing a bit, but if the baby is black then I'll let you know." Someone whispered something to Rowan "I am not black Ace, fucking white boy."

"Isn't Ace Hispanic?"

Rowan was silent for a moment "Well I'm Middle Eastern and Romani. Not black so I'LL LET YOU KNOW...goodnight Abby." Rowan hung up.

Abby chuckled before she heard that doorbell ring. She trotted downstairs and opened the door to see an angry Erik there.

"Uh...you look pissed."

"Yeah, kinda, can I come in or are your folks here?"

Abby shook her head "They're in New York visiting Cree since she was with the Johnson's over Christmas."

Erik walked in and stopped "We haven't spent Christmas together."

Abby crossed her arms "We've been dating for 5 months Erik, we haven't spent Valentine's together yet!"

Erik nodded "True. Well I'll shock the hell out of you on the 14th!"

Abby giggled "You realize that's this week right?"

Erik's face went pale "Uh...of course I do...it's on...Friday?"

Abby raised an eyebrow "Good luck babe." She sat down on the counter while Erik helped himself to a soda.

"You spend Christmas with Gilligan at any point?"

Abby sighed "Uh...yeah?"

Erik glared "Oh really?"

"Erik for Christ's sake, he's been my friend since we were almost 8, I've know you for 3 years and hated you for most of that."

Erik nodded "I suppose that makes sense. I saw that argument in the parking lot by the way, good job defending me babe!" He kissed her then sat on the counter next to her "You told Gilligan off real good!"

Abby groaned and buried her face in her hands "I shouldn't have done anything like that though! We were doing great as friends and now it's all awkward and everyone can see it and God bless Nigel for trying to keep this from tearing us apart but..."

Erik grabbed Abby's shoulders "Abby, babe, you're having an anxiety attack okay? Breath."

Abby removed his hands and stood up, pacing. "I shoulda just gonna to the damned concert with him!"

Erik's black eyes when wide "Uh...hell no? You'd have to stay overnight in Richmond with your ex-boyfriend! Not happening!"

"We could get seperate rooms."

"That'll cost too much."

"Then we'll get a twin room! Hell, last time we all went to New York all of us fit in a hotel room! It had a king sized bed and we woulda been comfortable if not for the fear that Fanny and Patton were gonna just fuck right on top of us all!"

Erik sighed "Abby, Gilligan will get over whatever this problem is. Probably."

Abby glared at him "Probably?"

"Well, it is possible that the two of you don't click anymore. Maybe all he'll end up being is a childhood friend that you see every so often at the grocery store and whenever you look back at childhood photos. That's life. That's growing up. Life changes."

Abby stomped into the living room and turned towards Erik who followed her "I don't want things to change! I don't want to not be friends with him!"

She grabbed her jacket from the chair by the door and threw it on over her T-shirt and red shorts. She slipped her winter boots on her bare feet.

Erik grabbed her "Where the fuck are you going now?!"

"I'm going to study with Nigel and Hoagie." She opened the door then turned back to him "Also, Rowan will let us know if the baby is black." She slammed the door.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Monty Uno opened the door to see Abby standing there, hugging herself and cussing at her boots.

"Stupid fucking boots that need socks to be warm or com-" She froze when she saw him stand there with a smile "Uh...hi Mr. Uno."

"Oh well hello Abigail! Are you here to study?"

"Uh yeah...are they in the treehouse or...?"

Monty chuckled "Oh yes, the boys just went up there after we heard a very large explosion."

Abby's eyes opened wide "Oh uh...thanks Mr. Uno. I'll go up there then."

Abby stomped to the mailbox and typed in the code that would normally cause the stairs to drop down. Nothing happened.

"Are you physically serious?!" She went to grab her phone before realizing she left it at home "Shit!"

She walked back up to the house and knocked on the door again. Monty answered again.

"Well hello again Abigail! Long time no see haha!" He chuckled to himself and Abby politely laughed along.

"I actually do need to go to Nigel's room Mr. Uno."

Monty opened the door to let her in "Oh alright, just be a bit quit on the second floor. The missus is rather sick today, she tuckered down early."

Abby saluted him in understanding then slowly walks upstairs to Nigel's room. She opened the window and crawled out onto the tree branch right outside. "Okay Abby, just like when you were a kid and wore comfy shoes with socks and it wasn't 7 degrees."

She left from that branch to a higher one, barely getting footing in the boots she wore. After almost falling server times, she finally made it to the treehouse window.

The treehouse was pitch dark for some reason. She tried to flick the switch to turn the lights on but nothing happened. "Where are the hamsters?"

She walked down the hall, feeling her way until she got to the living room. She reached under the couch and pulled out a flashlight.

"Bingo."

She continued through the treehouse till she got to the hamster room. It was empty. "What the..." She shivered, it was as cold in here as it was outside. The treehouse should have been heated by the power generated by the hamsters.

She was about to turn around when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she reacted and flipped the person on the floor in front of her.

"Jesus Abs!"

She gasped "Holy shit Hoags! Don't sneak up on me like that! This place is creepy at night!"

"It wasn't when we were kids." Nigel said, coming around the corner "The connections from the hamster wheels to the generator blew. This place doesn't get much maintenance anymore."

"Where are the hamsters? And why is there no backup power?"

"Apparently, Kuki sent the hamsters to Jamaica like usual and just forgot to mention it." Hoagie said, standing up and rubbing his back "It's been a while since you've flipped me like that."

Abby blushed and tucked one of her braids behind her ear "It's been a while since you've scared me in a dark treehouse."

He smiled at the ground then looked at Nigel "I should be able to reconnect the wheels but the place won't be warm till the hamsters return next week do sorry, you'll have to come up with another plan for Valentine's Day."

Nigel groaned "Oh course! I can't just have a nice fucking treehouse! That's way too much to ask!" He walked away cussing.

"He had plans?" Abby asked

"Yeah he was going to bring Rachel here for a huge romantic dinner and movie. Probably some bow-chika-wow-wow also."

Abby facepalmed "Don't ever say that again. Do you need any help with the connections?"

He smiled "Oh yeah! It's pretty simple actually, there's just a lot of wheels and we have to connect every-" He stopped "what about Erik?"

"What about him?"

"He saw me yesterday and said you guys were uh...getting busy tonight."

Abby groaned "Dammit Erik! Listen, we were studying tonight!"

Hoagie raised an eyebrow "Your parents are out of town."

"I wasn't in the mood to be honest."

"We were studying and you weren't in the mood when we first hooked up." He grinned at her "Your argument isn't working."

Abby sighed as Hoagie walked over and grabbed some tools out of his bag "Listen, we don't...I mean we do but...not all the time or anything!"

Hoagie turned towards her and grinned again "Uh-huh."

He started working on one of the wheels, gestering for Abby to come over.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Hoagie looked up from the wheel to where the 18 year old was crouching next to him. "Not really."

Abby's eyes lit up "Oh?"

"I was mad. I thought about it...and talked about it...and I figured something out."

Abby raised an eyebrow "And what did you figure out?"

Hoagie smiled at her "That I love you, and I don't wanna lose you."

Abby turned red and looked away "But I'm-"

"Dating Erik, I'm aware. That doesn't mean you'll be dating him forever though."

Abby stood up and looked down at Hoagie, her face red "What are you...? I'm not dumping him for you!"

She started towards the door and Hoagie stood up "Regardless of what anyone thinks, I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna fight to get you back Abs."

As she walked out the door and towards her room Abby grinned despite herself, then stopped when she heard Nigel talking to her.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

She looked at him and her smile widened "I've just done a lot of angry leaving tonight that's all."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **I'd like to say that anytime something in Ace's dialogue is spelled wrong or phrased wrong it's cuz his second language is English but actually it's cuz I can't type lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**So Shaunie hell in this chapter, gonna be pretty dark at the beginning but the rest of the chapter shouldn't be too bad.**

 **READ THE WARNINGS ON THE STORY INFO FOR INFORMATION PLZ!**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"You wanna talk?"

The redheaded boy sighed and leaned against the wall "Kinda? Not to you though..."

The girl sighed and tucked her brown hair behind her ear "Shaunie you're feeling like shit again."

He raised an eyebrow "And you know me so well?"

Nia laughed "Yep! Better than that family of yours. Honestly, just spend time with people who get you and you'll get all the help you need." She reached into the bedside table "All you have to do is ask." She held out a bag of white powder.

Shaunie glared "Whatever that is, I don't want it."

Nick entered the room with a laugh "You don't know what you're missing out on bud."

Nia smiled at Shaunie and leaned closer to the 13 year old "This shit makes all your problems go away."

Shaunie cocked an eyebrow "It does not."

"Yep! All that anger and sadness, gone. You'll fit in perfectly with the richy rich family!"

"What exactly is it?"

Nick smiled "Ecstasy?"

Nia nodded "Yep! Ground up ecstasy!"

Shaunie grinned "That's the stuff that makes you feel happy right?"

The siblings nodded. Nia pushed the bag towards him "Snorting it can be a bit difficult at first but I'll show you."

Shaunie held out his hands "Is it safe? I'm not gonna be a druggy right?"

Nick shook his head "Nope. You'd have to use it constantly for that. Only use it when you feel like shit and you're golden."

Shaunie raised an eyebrow and looked between them "Are you sure?"

They nodded.

"Just try it. For me." Nia fluttered her eye lashes at him and Shaunie's face went red.

"Okay. For you I suppose."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Fanny sat on her bed looking out her big window, her white Guinea Pig, Isabell, sitting on her lap. A knock on the door startled her and she turned towards it.

"Yeah?"

Maria walked in, her head hung avoiding Fanny's eyes.

"Can I talk to you?"

Fanny stood up and put Isabell back in her cage, then threw on a white sweater over her orange tank top.

"Yeah, come sit down. Is this about Shaunie?"

Maria nodded, her wavy black hair falling in her face "I know I've barely known him for 2 years but..."

"Something's wrong." Fanny finished, looking towards the window again "I know. He freaked out a few weeks ago."

"Yeah he uh...came to see me and told me some stuff."

Fanny looked back at her "What did he say?"

Maria's brown eyes started to fill with tears "He hooked up with Nia."

Fanny almost fell off her bed "HE DID WHAT?!"

Maria looked up, her expression now a mixture of sadness and anger "I know! I thought everyone agreed that Nia and Nick were awful! Shaunie knew that in 6th grade! 2 years can't change that much!"

Fanny stood up and started pacing "What the fuck is wrong with that child!?"

Maria sighed and looked at Fanny "You guys look alike when you angrily pace. I remember seeing Paddy do it in middle school."

Fanny giggled "Paddy paces in his room, you can hear it on your way to the bathroom at night."

Maria giggled too "Shaunie paces when he's talking about games or music. Or he's in trouble and trying to figure out how to tell you..." She looked down again. "I want him to be okay."

Fanny sat down next to the teenager "You like him huh?"

Maria's head shot up, her face red "Uh...not as more than a-"

Fanny laughed "Don't start with me Maria, I've had crushes, I know. Mum and I knew from the second he brought you guys home that you liked him. 'Shaun brought home two wee girls, one is mute and one loves my baby so much it's adorable!' that's all she could talk about for weeks!"

Maria stared in shock and then laughed "She thought Mya was mute?"

Fanny whispered to her "I think half of Cleveland thinks Mya is mute. Tommy and most of my friends certainly do."

Maria laughed again "Mya has a huge crush on Tommy so she can't function when one of the Gilligan boys is around." Maria laughed harder "Also she's shy so it took her a while to warm up to everyone after we moved here. She liked the Philippines so she wasn't happy when we moved here."

Fanny laughed and laid back on the bed "I've always wanted to go to the Philippines."

"It was pretty nice there. I mean, we lived on a Marine base since our step dad at the moment was a marine. We were only there for a year and a half before mom and him got divorced and we moved here."

"And you were in Texas before that?"

Maria nodded "And New Mexico before that. My mom is from California but my dad lives in Mexico City and can't get citizenship so my mom wanted to keep us close to him."

Fanny sat up "I'm gonna ask a white question."

"What race are we?" Maria cocked an eyebrow "Mexican, African American, and Guatemalan as far as I know. Mostly Mexican though."

Fanny ran her fingers through Maria's thick black hair "This is from the Guatemalan I think."

Maria nodded "My grandfather on my mom's side is half Guatemalan and he told us stories on his mother and said our hair was just like her's."

Fanny laid back down and stared at the ceiling, her fingers running through her hair now. "We're boring. Just Irish and Scottish."

Maria laid down next to her "That's not boring."

Fanny looked at her "Most white people are so mixed they have no fucking clue what they actually are. Even the Drilovskys who are so convinced that they're fully Polish that they'll take it to the grave probably have Russian and Ukrainian and probably something else in them."

"Try telling Natalie she has Russian in her."

Fanny laughed "No thank you." She smiled at Maria "I think you and Shaunie will have cute little dark skinned, redheaded babies."

Maria blushed "I think red hair and pale skin kinda go together but thanks for the image of our children. If he gets out of whatever mess he's in with the ability to HAVE children."

Fanny sighed "Something's up with that moron and believe me, I'm gonna find out."

Maria's phone beeped and she looked at it, shooting off the bed after a few seconds. "Not if Seth finds out first. I gotta go!"

 **#_#_#_#_#**

The dark haired boy tapped his foot, looking at the watch on his arm "Where the hell?"

Mya sighed from the bench behind him "She'll be here soon. That's what she said, that's what she'll do."

Seth turned around to look at her, an eyebrow raised "You've gotten sassy Mya." He smiled "I like it!"

Mya grinned "If it lets 'Gay Seth' out to play then it's worth it."

They laughed as Maria came running up "Sorry, I was at the Fulbright's."

Seth immediately turned serious again "Was Shaunie there?"

Maria shook her head "No.I went there for Fanny but I did check his room and no one was there. His bed doesn't looked touched in days!"

Mya gasped "Then he's with Nia!"

Seth held his hands out "We don't know that so calm the hell down." He huffed his backpack onto his shoulders "I'm meeting Natalie after school tomorrow if he hasn't gone home yet and we're gonna go find him. I'm not supposed to bring you two but I assume you'll follow anyway."

The twins nodded and Seth sighed.

"You know us so well Sethy." Maria smiled

"Doesn't he! It's so cute!" Mya gushed

Seth glared then turned towards the bridge "I'm going to work. You two stand here in the cold and gush about how adorable I am if you want."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **You guys might have figured this out but that drug was not ecstasy. Just an fyi.**

 **I watched Op DADDY again and cried over my children so that was fun.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, I back!**

 **I just got a job at a newly reopened Subway and I've been working 10 to 12 hour shifts so I'm eexhausted lol sorry if this chapter sucks ass.**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"You're brave Paddy, but you're also stupid! When I found out I was so worried!" Leighton laid her head on the redhead's chest "And bow your poor ankle is broken."

Paddy looked at his ankle cast and sighed "I could be dead."

Leighton blinked and was silent for a moment "Good point..."

Paddy chuckled and ran his hand through her hair "I'm happy Natalie convinced you to distract Tina though. I wouldn't have wanted you in there."

The blond rolled over to face he boyfriend "Also you really didn't want Tina there."

Paddy grinned "Also that. Tommy is still anxious around her, he probably wouldn't have come."

A sly grin appeared on Leighton's face "But otherwise it would have been fine for Tina to come? I thought you thought she was crazy?"

Paddy turned red "Well...our breakup wasn't exactly decent...and our first kiss... _my first kiss_...wasn't exactly decent. Tina has a way of forcing herself onto people."

Leighton sighed and ran her fingers through Paddy's curly red hair "She wasn't always this bad. You know that though. You've known her a long time too."

"Since 1st grade." Paddy sighed "But...people change."

Leighton nodded and then froze "Uh...sweetheart?"

Paddy turned his green eyes towards her "What is it?"

Leighton gulped "Did you always have a bald spot here?"

Paddy sat up fast, causing Leighton to fall against his pillows "A WHAT?!"

He tried to stand up and run towards his closet mirror but just ended up falling on his face. Leighton screamed and jumped off the bed, helping him to the mirror. Paddy gasped when he saw the bald spot next to his right ear "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Where'd that come from?" Leighton asked

"THAT FUCKING BAT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING CAVE THAT FUCKING BITCHING ASS NATALIE DRUG US TO!"

Leighton slowly unplugged her ears "I still think you're cute though."

Paddy immediately perked up and turned to her "Even though I'm half bald now?"

"Bit of an overstatement there babe, it's like an inch big."

"AN INCH TOO MUCH!"

Leighton laughed and hugged her boyfriend "I love you even with your 'inch-too-big' bald spot."

He hugged her back "I'm gonna miss you."

The blond yanked back and looked at her boyfriend, her blue eyes wide "What!?"

Paddy chuckled and hobbled back over to his bed "I figured you'd take that offer when it came and go to Germany."

Leighton stared in shock "How did you know?"

"Henrietta mentioned it to Fanny who asked me about it. I just got Tina to tell me afterwards, that was easy because she knows we'll break up."

Leighton sighed "I suppose that will have to happen."

Paddy sat on the bed and sighed "I love you but...we're 15...14 in your case...we should be exploring the world. Not being tied down to our first fling."

Leighton sat beside him, pulling her long tanned legs up to her chest "I love you too, and I'll miss you so much."

She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his next and eventually pushing him back on the bed "You're not my first fling by the way. Also you're not a fling."

Paddy lifted an eyebrow and smirked "Oh? The way everyone at school has it figured we're just using each other."

Leighton laughed and kissed him again "What for? Me for money and you for sex?"

"Apparently. That's what Macy has been saying, along with the fact that we had sex which I interestingly have no memory of."

The blond laughed again and kissed his cheek "Okay then, we'll have to make one one day."

Paddy hugged her and rolled her to his side "You're not even a virgin babe."

"No but I like to think of myself as one. My first time wasn't really..."

Paddy frowned "You don't talk about it. Just that it happened."

She nodded "I was 'dating' this 17 year old last year back home in Miami. When I found out I was going to live with my aunt and uncle I ask him if we'd break up. He said that he wouldn't dump me if I'd sleep with him."

Paddy gasped "You didn't...I can't see you falling for that crap!"

Leighton laughed "Current me wouldn't ever fall for that. 13 year old me was a different story. I was insecure and having an older boy want me was amazing." She kissed Paddy again "It doesn't matter though cuz I have you now."

He laughed and kissed her back "I love you sooooo much!"

She giggled, hugging him tighter "Me too!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **So that was short but that's all I've got right now...I'm gonna sleep...I'll write more when I'm not sleep deprived lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I finally have some time off! That's cuz it's my 21st birthday today though lol and idk if I'll be hungover tomorrow so I'm writing now.**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

*Click*

Seth locked the store door and then sighed. Sometimes working at his mom's shop was tiring, usually when it was as slow as it was today and he stood around bored for 3 hours. A knock on the glass caused him to open his eyes and jerk around towards the door.

There stood Mushi and Sandy. Mushi smiled at him.

" _Can we come in?"_ She mouthed through the glass door.

Seth pointed to the closed sign.

" _Quickly? Please?"_

Seth rolled his eyes and opened the door for the two teens "Happy?"

Mushi squeeled and ran directly towards a coffee mug sitting on the shelf across from them. "This is what I was talking about babe!"

Sandy smiled at her "For your dad?"

Mushi nodded frantically "Kuki is totally going to forget his birthday with all this college and Rowan drama! Then I will be the best daughter!"

Seth cocked his head to the side "Rowan?"

Sandy groaned "Rowan is pregnant. Mushi heard Kuki and Abby talking on the phone." The dark blonde haired kid looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you too young to have a job? Don't you have to be 14?"

"Family business. Jealous that you're broke Sandy?"

Sandy grinned "Jealous my girlfriend isn't your girlfriend?"

Mushi groaned "Would you two knock it off, damn Sandy, you wanna beat someone up go find Shaunie." She smiled at Seth. "Seth isn't in to me anyway."

Seth opened his mouth to reply but decided against it. Nothing was gonna help with Sandy here. Mushi hummed to herself as she looked at a few other cups on the shelf.

"Hey, aren't you too gay to be looking at my girl like that?"

Seth turned and looked at Sandy who was glaring at him. "No, but I'm gay enough to fuck your dad in 4 years when I'm 18 cuz we ain't doing that underage shit."

Sandy turned red "You son of a-"

"SANDY!" Mushi was standing behind her angry boyfriend "NO!" She turned to Seth "This one."

Seth grabbed the cup and rang the price into the register, giving Mushi the total.

"That's expensive." Sandy muttered

"Well sometimes we people who like our parents buy them expensive gifts babe."

"No, he charged you extra."

Seth rolled his eyes "It's called tax moron. The state of Virginia charged you extra."

Sandy glared "You wanna fight me or something?"

Mushi put a hand on Sandy's shoulder "Knock it off! Seth didn't charge me extra!" She handed Seth the money and got change then walked around the counter as he wrapped the cup in paper and boxed it. He turned to hand her the box and she hugged him. "Thanks Seth!"

He turned red as he filled her and a fuming Sandy to the door and locked it behind him. Afterwards he leaned against the door again, closing his eyes.

Questioning his sexuality had become a regular thing for him. He was obviously 100% into guys. There were time though, when a girl would catch his attention, not as strong as a guy would. All except Mushi, he'd liked her for as long as he could remember, maybe that's why he still found himself insanely sttracted to her. Mushi thought he was 100% gay though so it wouldn't happen, plus she had Sandy who would kill him if he overstepped.

Times like these he needed his best friend but Shaunie hadn't been answering his phone. Mya and Maria wouldn't understand. Maybe he could talk to Natalie though, he knew she would sleep with girls but wouldn't ever date one, sounded just up his alley.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Hello Seth!" Natalie grinned at him "What up? Why'd you need me?"

"Need is a strong word..." Seth muttered as him and Natalie climbed the stairs to her room "More like, I'm confused and I wanna talk."

"Cuz you're gay."

Seth pointed at her, ready to give her an excuse but nothing came out "Okay it must be true cuz I have no counter argument."

Natalie laughed and plopped on her bed, Seth sat at her desk. "I have a good gaydar."

"Cuz you're bi?"

Natalie laughed "No I'm straight."

"But you have sex with girls..."

"Like 3 girls in comparison to my probably 100 boys. I'll fuck a girl if she's like, Leighton levels of hottness okay? Leighton isn't into it but believe me, I'll board that train if it ever comes by."

"So you consider yourself straight?"

She nodded "A girl has to be insanely hot for me to wanna fuck her and at that point I think it's just my natural human attraction to beauty. Boys could be bottom of the barrel and I'd still do them just cuz I want dick."

"I don't know what I am..."

Natalie nodded "What do you think you are?"

"Bi...cuz I think some girls are pretty...like you, and Mushi, and Leighton, and Mushi, Henrietta, Mushi-"

"Okay got it, you think Mushi is pretty. I've known you had the hots for her since you were like 4 kiddo."

"Also Shaunie."

"Yeah you also had the hots for Shaunie, which considering that kid's puberty outcome, I don't blame you."

Seth sighed "I just don't know what to call myself, I can't come out of the closet if I'm not sure what to say when I do come out! 'Hey mom, dad, Sonia, Uncle Duke, I LOVE DICK and also some vagina but whatever right?' I'm sure that'll go well."

"How about you call yourself whatever you wanna call yourself? You're still a baby tern Seth, so am I, our sexualities might change as we get older. You can call yourself whatever you fell comfortable calling yourself."

"People might disagree with a bisexual who only dates guys."

"So? I disagree with Tumblr trans guys who call themselves lesbians. That doesn't matter though, they are allowed to call themselves whatever they want. Do you know how many genders and sexualities Uriah went through? He was Annie and was a straight female, then he was lesbian queen Annie, then he was gender fluid lesbian, then gender fluid bisexual, then male bisexual, and now he's finally found what he truly is as a straight male."

Seth looked at his feet "I just don't know if I actually like girls or if it's just Mushi."

Natalie raised an eyebrow "Wanna find out?"

Seth threw his head up, eyes wide "You don't mean-"

"Experimentation never hurt anyone so long as everyone is consenting."

"I'm not...I haven't even been with a guy before I just talk like I have..."

"Okay? Go fuck a dude afterwards. You wanna know...so find out."

Seth slightly smiled at Natalie "Sonia is gonna kill us both is she finds out."

Natalie waved a hand in the air "Whatever, Sonia has a lot of things she probably wants to kill me over, just add it to the list."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **Still not super long but I wanted a Seth chapter. So because implicating sex happened is weird and I can't barely do it, Natalie and Seth had sex. Boom, now you know.**

 **I'll try to update again tomorrow if I'm not dead okay?**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here I am with a longer chapter. I don't work as many really long shifts this next schedule so hopefully I'll be able to update more!**

 **WARNING: Drug Use**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Shaunie fell back into his bed and stared at the white ceiling. He smiled and took a deep breath. This was the best he had ever felt. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that shit that Nia had given him was ecstasy. He knew it was heroin, he'd heard them talking, he didn't care though. Adults tried to keep all kinds of things from younger people, all kinds of fun things, who's to say that heroin isn't one if them. Sure he'd been sick for 2 weeks after taking it the first time, and the second time, and the third time, but he was better than ever now.

He rolled his head to the side and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 8 am. He had school. He stood up and wobbled over to his dresser, then looked up into his mirror, he was smiling, smiling more than he ever has. Everyone said this stuff was bad but it was helping him, helping him more than his parents, or siblings, or any counselor who just told him to be happy with what he had.

"Don't you think I've tried to be happy?" He muttered into the mirror "I have. It doesn't work. Now I'm happy."

He shoved the clothes back into his dresser and plopped back on his bed "It's too late for school anyway."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"So, how did he make you feel?"

Harvey twiddled his thumbs while avoiding eye contact with his sister "You sound like my therapist now Rach."

Rachel frowned and was silent for a moment "Would it help if I swore?"

Harvey chuckled and looked at her "Probably not, you'd sound like Natalie then."

Rachel got up from her chair and plopped next to Harvey on the couch "You can't let anything about dad get to you. He's bad for you, you know that."

Harvey nodded "Yeah I just...he told me first...for some reason I was the first to know."

Rachel sighed "He wanted you to feel bad for him. I feel bad for him, mom feels bad for him, but we've had good times with the guy. You haven't."

"No, it was a lot of fun when he cracked my jaw on my 9th birthday."

Rachel hugged her brother all of a sudden "I love you Harvey, I'm so sorry daddy did all that shot to you and I never stopped him!"

Harvey sighed and delicately patted Rachel on the back "No, you did try, but what were you gonna do? By the time you could do something he was pretty much out of the picture."

Rachel rested her head on her brother's shoulder "I still shoulda done something."

Harvey smiled "You did do something. You've always been a great sister Rach."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Sonia sat down on the gym bleachers and looked at her phone. She had sent Lee a text to see how he was 2 days ago and he still hadn't answered. She groaned and stood up, stomping angrily towards the locker room.

"Where are you going?"

Sonia turned to glare at Mary-Lou "To the hospital."

"Aww, did your little boy toy not answer you back?" Macy teased

Sonia turned her glare on Macy "No, he hasn't...he's probably mad that I haven't come to visit him..."

Mary-Lou rolled her blue eyes "Just forget your loser friends Sonia, they almost killed you in that cave!"

Sonia looked at her sneakers, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear "Natalie didn't mean for that to happen, she was trying to help everyone."

Both blondes scoffed "Natalie Drilovsky. Thinks she so damn perfect just cuz she's got street credibility or some shit." Mary-Lou said "She annoys the hell out of me, I'm at least 87% certain that she's the reason Patton won't date me." She turned towards Macy with this last part, her eyes dramatically tearing up. "We're graduating and he's still with that redheaded demon!"

Sonia chuckled "It's weird to call it 'street credibility' Mary-Lou...most normal people call it street cred and move on."

"You've been mouthy lately Sonia." Macy glared "You should remember who is captain of this squad."

Sonia nodded "Yeah, Mary-Lou is captain. Emma is vice captain though and she has just as much power, if not more since she doesn't bully people anymore."

Mary-Lou sent a glared towards the strawberry blonde who was sitting at the top of the bleachers making out with her boyfriend Dominic Jarvis, a British exchange student who was a year younger than them.

Sonia smiled at the girls "Now if you're done. I have a Russian to visit."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"You can go when they clear you."

Lee rolled his eyes at his father "I'm fine, I'm not gonna play any sports or anything but I have videos to upload tonight! I'm already behind!"

"Lee Solomon, your leg is all kinds of messed up. You are staying in this room and in this bed unless Dr. Lincoln says different." Jason rubbed his temples while walking towards the door "Never spoke when you were little and now all you do is argue." He muttered to himself, he looked up just in time to see Sonia rushing towards the room. "Oh, Привет Sonia, how are you?"

Sonia smiled at the black haired man. "I'm okay, is Lee awake?"

Jason nodded and ushered her towards the room "He'll be happy to see you."

Sonia walked into the room. Lee was laying on the bed staring at his phone and groaning.

"I'm sorry I can't upload! Natalie almost killed me!"

Sonia giggled and he looked at her, startled. "Sorry, but yelling at your comment section won't help your leg heal."

His blue eyes went from wide, to glaring "Yeah, that's what Ariel said when she came to see me."

Sonia looked at her shoes "Ariel came to see you?"

Lee nodded, still glaring at her "Lots of people have come to see me, everyone really, except you."

Sonia sighed and walked towards the bed "I know! I'm sorry! That's why you haven't responded right? You wanted me to come here in person."

Lee nodded and looked towards the window. "Exactly." There was a moment of silence. "I'm trying to be an ass and not look at you but it's fairly obvious that's what I'm doing cuz my blinds are closed so I'm just looking at the dead spider on the wall."

Sonia giggled and looked at his leg, part of it was sticking out from under the blanket.

"How bad was it?"

Lee looked at her and raised an eyebrow "No one has told you?"

Sonia shook her head "I don't talk to them remember? That caving thing was a one time deal. Mary-Lou doesn't let me talk to you guys."

Lee scoffed "Well Sonia, maybe you need something of a backbone, I don't know."

Sonia sighed "Can we just talk about your leg please?"

He pulled the blankets off revealing his entire leg covered in a cast. "I scraped my kneecap and tore most of the skin there so they had to do a skin graph. I broke my fibula and tibia, those are the lower leg bones, shattered my ankle, and cracked my femur. All in one leg though so I don't have to be in a wheelchair when I get out of here. I'll probably be on crutches until September though with the weakness and whatnot."

Sonia groaned and put a hand on the cast "Will you have lasting damage?"

Lee nodded "It shouldn't be too drastic. Dr. Lincoln doesn't want me playing sports, I don't care about that though, he said I'll probably have a limp in my leg forever though. Just a small one, I mean, Patton has a tiny limo from getting Polio as a little kid and he hides it really well."

The blonde girl looked at him "I'm sorry I didn't come see you until now, you've probably had lots of surgeries."

Lee nodded "About 4 now. I have one more to strengthen my femur and I'm good to go. Just got physical therapy after that."

"It's amazing your leg took all the damage."

"Well...I did have a pretty serious concussion when I got here."

Sonia gasped and hugged him, tearing up in the process. "I'm such a bitch! Why did I abandon you here because Mary-Lou doesn't like you guys!"

Lee chuckled "Don't ask me, you did it."

She leaned back and laughed "I'm done with cheer after this year."

Lee's eyes got wide "But you love cheer! You shouldn't quit cuz of this! Mary-Lou is graduating this year, all you'll have to do is survive Macy for a year and you're good."

She shook her head "It's too toxic for me. I love you guys and I can't believe I've been like this to you all." She buried her face in his shoulder "I locked Paddy in a Porta potty for Christ's sake!"

Lee laughed again "That was pretty funny though, and Natalie woulda done it eventually anyway." He smiled at her "It'll be good to have you back Sonia."

She smiled back, a blush rising in her freckled cheeks. "It'll be good to be back Lee."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **So here we are. A bit more in this chapter. I had two drinks on my 21st birthday so I'm not hungover and I'll write some more tomorrow...probably lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I'm working a lot more now cuz we have like 5 employees and ONE QUIT so just kill me now!**

 **Anyway, probably gonna write a Fanny/Patton chapter now.**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"A training camp? We're seniors Fanny, you're done playing volleyball now. Pretty sure our college doesn't have volleyball and if you wanna go to medical school then you're definitely not gonna have time for sports." Patton rolled his eyes at the flyer his redheaded girlfriend plopped on the lunch table.

"Rachel's going!"

He looked at the blond next to him who was groaning at her phone. "Nigel, yes and no are words, learn to use them instead of giving me the run around!" Rachel looked up to see Patton glaring at her "What?"

"Why are you wasting time going to this stupid volleyball camp in May?"

Rachel grinned "You and Bartie went to football and basketball camp!"

"Before those sports started! Not after we were done playing them!"

"It's kinda a competition with Winston Private actually." A voice behind them said, they turned around to see Henrietta walking behind them "Winston has the best volleyball team in the state."

Fanny rolled her eyes "You'd know of course."

She giggled "True, but Rochelle is why I left that school and came here, and why I didn't want Leighton going there."

Patton cocked an eyebrow at Fanny "Why didn't your rich daddy send you three to private school?"

She groaned "I'm thankful he didn't! Shaunie is already a mess! Can you imagine if we were around rich pricks constantly? I'd probably throw myself into traffic! Mom wouldn't let him for the same reason we don't have maids and butlers, she doesn't want us to grow up spoiled."

Patton, Rachel, and Henrietta looked at the redhead for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"You? Not spoiled?" Rachel laughed, her brown eyes filling with tears as she leaned on Patton.

"Fanny, your dad bought you a pair of $450 earrings the other day because you gave him a side eye!" Patton gasped out from between laughter.

"Paddy has an endless supply of money on that credit card that Natalie steals on a regular basis!" Henrietta laughed while setting her tray down so she wouldn't spill it.

Fanny looked at the 3 as they laughed, a bored expression on her face. She pulled out her phone and called someone, picking a red hair off Patton's shirt as she did so.

"Hey Rick, can we elope to England? Patton is harassing me again."

Patton laughed harder, tugging Fanny into a hug and laughing into her hair "Yeah Rick, come get her, cuz she's mad and I'm gonna need a nap after laughing this hard!"

Rachel and Henrietta laughed harder, even Fanny chuckled a bit as Rick stared at them from across the cafeteria, rolling his eyes and giggling along with Eva.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Paddy sighed as he held a wrench up to Patton as he fixed the entrance lights in the Fulbright house.

"I tried and tried and they still won't turn on. I think it's the switch but mom won't let me tear apart the walls."

Patton climbed down from the ladder and took a drink of the soda on the table next to the front door "I think you're right though, it's a connection problem."

The redhead sighed "Great, now we get to hire an electrician."

"Naw, you can do it. You just gotta convince your mom of that. Also don't destroy her wall."

Fanny walked in the house, almost hitting Patton with the front door. He cracked a grin when he saw her.

She pointed a finger at him "Don't you fucking start again!"

Patton giggled, following her to the livingroom "Honey I'm home!"

Paddy chuckled as he messed around with the screws on the light switch.

"If my dad heard you say that he'd...uh..." Fanny stopped, struggling to th8nk of what her father could do to Patton.

"Have another heart attack? He ain't gonna shoot me cuz he doesn't believe in guns...doesn't know how to use one anyway...yell a lot? Bore me to death with business talk?" Patton smiled "Oh! I know! He'll tell me I'm not good enough for you over and over again! That's always a good one!"

Fanny rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the couch, sauntering up to her boyfriend "He could shoot you and I don't think it'd do much damage to you Mr. Army enlisted."

"Oh? Am I immortal now?" Patton grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, people think you guys are vampires. They only way to kill a vampire is generally burning it-"

"Also stake through the heart and cutting off it's head." Paddy called from the entryway.

"-and your dad got blown up so...this shit got dark, it was supposed to be seductive..." Fanny turned red "Sorry, let me try again."

Patton laughed and kissed her nose "No I get your point, when you decide to kill me, you'll blow me up."

"Spontaneous Combustion, I didn't do it, it was a freak accident." She giggled.

Patton laughed and kissed her "I am gonna miss you. Definitely will miss you Fanny Fulbright."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

The teens walked into the gas station. Wally perked up from behind the counter as all his friends shuffled in.

"You came to save me!" He grabbed Kuki in a hug "Thank you!"

Kuki giggled "No Wally, we came to get chips cuz we're all having cravings and fucking NO ONE has chips in their house! No one! Isn't that like, a horrible coincidence!?"

Wally sighed "Yeah, and all of you partying while I'm stuck in this literal pit of hell is a horrible thing too."

Natalie came bounding up to the counter and plopped a hot dog in front of Wally "Ring me Beetles."

Patton looked at her till she turned around "What are you doing?"

Natalie blinked and looked between the hot dog and her brother "Uh...buying a-"

"I know you're buying a hot dog Nat! Why though? We have food at home!"

Natalie cringed "Uh...so about that..."

"I just went shopping when I took Cece on her morning walk on Sunday, what happened to the food?"

Natalie handed Wally 3 dollars then turned back to Patton, took a huge bite of the hot dog, then started to speak.

"Mumph weff moo da baaa-"

"Natalie Drilovsky I cannot understand a single word you're saying so I suggest you fix that right fucking now."

Natalie froze, swallowed, and sheepishly grinned at Patton "So uh...mom went to the bar last night while you were with Fanny and brought home Mildred-"

"What?! Mom doesn't drink!" Rachel said

Natalie rolled her black eyes "Yeah okay, got it, she's also totally not into girls. Anyway, they ate literally everything in the house, then Millie passed out and mom locked me in the basement. Millie let me out when she woke up this morning...but we still have no food because mom is home, hungover, crying over dad's picture and saying she wishes we were never born."

Kuki gasped "That's horrible!"

Natalie rolled her eyes "Honestly, truth bitch, I don't care if we exist or not, all I really wanted was some fucking food."

Patton facepalmed "Now I have to go shopping, great."

They moved aside so a tall brunette man could go to the register, he turned and looked at Natalie, smiling.

"Hey Natalie, how are you?"

The black haired girl cringed away from the man and stood closer to her brother "I'm great, how are you?"

He smiled even wider "Fantastic every time I get to see you!" He paid for his smokes and then left, waving at Natalie as he went.

Patton groaned "Sicko."

"I'm going home."

Natalie walked towards the door, but waited and didn't open it.

"What are you doing?" Hoagie asked

"I'm waiting for Tracy to leave."

Finally, after several minutes, Tracy's red van pulled out of the parking lot and Natalie opened the door to leave, turning back around to look at Patton.

"Could you maybe...I wanna go home but..." Patton walked towards her and opened the door, letting her out first.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, you'll have to have the marathon without me."

The Drilovsky siblings both left, with all the teens in shock at seeing Natalie acting afraid of something.

"I know Tracy is a creep, but how does that effect Natalie? A lot of dudes are creeps." Nigel asked.

Bartie sighed "I know that Tracy was a counsler at the Cleveland Fun Camp that all the kids under 13 went to 2 years ago. Natalie being one of them."

Wally gasped "He was talking about some girl he met at summer camp 2 year ago! He was talking my ear off about it the other night!"

"So what? He saw 12 year old Natalie at summer camp and decided she was the one or something? That's sick." Abby muttered while Kuki covered her mouth in shock.

"But Natalie being afraid of him? That's a whole differant level." Virginia said.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **So that was a bit of a dark ending to the chapter but I was gonna make it worse soooo I guess I was nice to you guys? Lol review please! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hopefully this chapter is less dark then the ending of the last chapter, there is gonna be some stuff with Tina though so that's always fun.**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"What do you mean by that Tina?" Lee asked, slowly lowering his phone so he could look the brunette in the eyes "How do you even know about that?"

Tina rolled her eyes "I'm Leighton's best friend, that's how I know."

"Okay..."

"Okay? So perfect pretty little Leighton is going to Germany! Don't you know what this means!?" Tina jumped off the side of the bed in excitement "Her and Paddy will breakup!"

Lee blinked a few times "Uh...and that's good?"

Tina scoffed "For me! Also for Paddy but I don't think he knows that yet..."

Lee rolled his eyes "Tina I'm on a lot of pain meds so can we get to the point?"

Tina sat back down "If Leighton isn't here, Paddy will be depressed and it's the perfect time to get him back!"

Lee laid his head back in his pillow "Paddy being heartbroken is good?"

"Kinda!"

He put a hand on his head and closed his eyes "Tina, you've officially lost it."

She groaned "I have not! I love Paddy and I might have made a mistake in the past but still! I won't do it again!" She stood up and strode towards the door "You'll see Lee Solomon! By our senior year Patrick Fulbright will be mine!"

She ran from the room and Lee stared after her. "What a freak."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Virginia sat on Bartie's bed, leaning against the wall. She saw Emma strode past his open door and called out to her. "Hey, Emma!" Emma stopped and walked in the room "Can I ask you something? A what-if situation..."

Emma opened her eye's wide and held up her hands "Please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

Virginia shot off the bed "No!"

Emma breathed in relief "Oh okay, that's good."

"Do you still hang out with Lisa Delaynee?"

Emma rolled her blue eyes "No, I only hung out with her on and off when I was in Mary-Lou's gang. She got kicked out cuz she was smarter than Mary-Lou. Also Mary-Lou said she needed a minon who was around all the time, then she changed the word to 'friend' so..."

Virgina chuckled "Don't be better than Mary-Lou."

Emma smiled "Exactly. She's Macy's age though so I think they still hang out sometimes."

"I can't talk to Macy! I'm dating her ex!"

Emma laughed "I can try but I doubt we'll converse in a civilized manner."

The two girls stared at each other "That was impressive Emma."

"I'm hoping I'll seem smart to colleges if I talk like Will does." She shrugged "Though...Will neglected everything other than art and now lives with a 45 year old divorced lady in San Francisco...anyway...you're dating the good kid."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Natalie shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and froze as she looked over at Shaunie, who was staring off into space.

"Hey, you with us kiddo?"

Shaunie shot off the couch and turned in a panic "What?! I'm fine!"

Natalie blinked, a shocked expression on her face "Uh...okay? What's up then? You sleepy or some shit?"

Shaunie rolled his green eyes "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Natalie laughed "Oh child, I'm not obsessed with you. I'm here waiting for my brother to finish fucking your sister." She looked down at the popcorn on her lap and the open beer next to her "Also to eat your dad's food and drink his alcohol."

Shaunie covered his face and sat back down "Sorry, I've been a bit high strung."

Natalie chuckled again "Tell me about it, what up though, for real?"

The 14 year old looked around in a panic then back at 15 year old Natalie "I've been doing something...to help my brain be normal."

Natalie blinked "And is this thing legal?"

"No, if it was I wouldn't be talking to you about it!"

Natalie nodded "Fair. Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you, but I need to borrow some money."

Natalie stared at him and then laughed "Kid, you are richer than I'll ever be."

"No, DAD is rich. Our cards come out of HIS account...I need physical cash and I can't take any out without him."

Natalie sighed "How much do you need?"

Shaunie cringed and then sighed "Like...80?"

"80!?"

"I know! It's lot but I need this Natalie!"

Natalie looked at Shaunie's huge puppy dog eyes "This isn't anything...bad right?"

He shook his head "No, it's helping me, I promise."

Natalie sighed and took out money from her pocket "I'm gonna regret this later..."

"Why do you have $80 in your pocket?"

"Cuz mom doesn't trust banks, please don't make me regret this kid."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Can I talk to you?"

Patton turned around to face the blonde "Uh...Macy, I'm kinda at work right now."

"And I'm kinda needing to talk to you before you graduate."

"I'm not graduating tomorrow!"

"So? This is important. Please? You have like 2 customers!"

Patton looked around at the two tables, one of which was Millie's, and the guy sitting at the counter. "Fine, I don't really have the energy to listen to you bitch though."

"It's important." Macy rolled her brown eyes.

"Yeah, as you've said." He looked over at Millie who was putting an order into the computer "Hey Mills, I'm gonna go talk to her for a few seconds. You okay with these guys?"

Millie laughed "You sure you wanna do that?"

Patton shook his head "No."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Okay Macy, what's up?" Patton dropped into a dusty chair in the apartment located above the restaurant "I really don't wanna sit and listen to you smack talk Fanny so-"

"It's about Bartie."

"I really don't wanna sit here and listen to you smack talk Virginia-"

"It's about Bartie and you...and also me but mainly you. Not that Gothic alien he calls a girlfriend."

Patton rolled his black eyes "What about me? I'm fairly certain Bartie talks to me more than he talks to his cheating ex."

"And just who did I cheat on him with! You're not innocent Patton Drilovsky! You slept with your best friend's girlfriend!"

"Yeah Macy, I was there, physically at least...I was drunk though!"

Macy laughed "So was I."

"I've seen you drink like a horse Macy, you were buzzed at the worst, you had 2 hard lemonades, I had about 3 bottles of Vodka...I really don't know how I'm not dead...all I remember was Vodka...and a toilet...so either I gave myself a swirly or I was puking my guts up."

"Are you saying I took advantage of you?!" Macy fumed

Patton pursed his lips and looked around "Uh...yeah kinda!"

"I did not! You told me I was hot!"

"I WAS FUCKING DRUNK!"

Macy sighed "I didn't come here to fight about weather you feel violated or not." Patton rolled his eyes "I came here because I wanted to ask you a question."

Patton sighed and leaned back in the chair "What?"

"Do you think you and Bartie are still going to be bffs in a year or so? After what happened?"

Patton blinked at her "Uh...yeah? That happened 2 years ago! Why would he flip out and cut me off now?"

"He's all about 'good vibes' and shit now, the guy who his girlfriend cheated on him with is not a 'good vibe'."

"I'm gonna need you to stop with the finger things when you say good vibes okay? Bartie and I have been best friends since we were 7 and that's not gonna change."

"Oh! You're sure! That's cute, he cut me off stupid! I was his girlfriend and he dumped me cold!"

"YOU CHEATED! Maybe that's why!"

"I'm just saying, what if you guys go off to college and you go off and join the... Marines is it? You guys don't talk for a bit and old resentments come up and BOOM no more bffs."

Patton stared at her in shock "You don't seriously think Bartie would...no he's over that...I know I'm not innocent but I apologized and he's over it."

"Or do you just think he's over it?"

Macy turned towards the door and opened it to reveal the staircase that lead to the alley down below, Patton stood up and grabbed her arm. "Did he say something to you?"

"Not recently, but when he dumped me he was so hurt that it had been with his best friend, I'm just saying that you might have some work to do before graduation."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **So this thing with Bartie and Patton is gonna kinda run throughoutt he rest of the story, then we'll have a few bits with the volleyball camp and then GRADUATION BITCHES and the story will be over. It's about April by this point by the way, a bit of a time skip, we'll meet up with 2X5 again in the next few chapters as well.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait! This chapter has been in the works for about a week now...**


	25. Chapter 25

**So here I am, back again, with more crap lol this chapter shouldn't be too bad, hopefully funny but who friggen knows lol**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Happy to be back in your office?"

Rita Lincoln turned around in her chair and smiled at her sister-in-law. "It does feel nice, though I do miss the boys."

"You got one of your boys here at least." Abby sat down in the chair across from Rita "Lucas missed working with you."

Rita giggled, her dark cheeks turning slightly red "Yeah, I missed him too. We're always together, except for a few years ago but, other than that time period."

Abby sighed "Have things gotten back to normal?"

The counselor sighed "Kinda? Max is fine but Jordyn...he blames Lucas for everything. 'We had to move cuz of you' 'Mommy was sad because of you' 'We didn't get a daddy cuz of you' and on and on and on..."

"I mean...he's kinda right?"

"No Abby, it was my fault too. I let tiny things build up without talking to Luke about it and then when he told me Lauren kissed him I flipped out and that's when that very unprofessional argument happened in the parking lot." Rita blushed again "I'm surprised we didn't get fired to be honest."

"The argument where you threw your wedding ring at him, called him a slut, and said you were leaving him? Yeah, kinda unprofessional there Rita."

"Yeah well, it all worked out. Lucas and I dated other people and avoided each other like the plague, shared custody of the twins for a year and now here we are."

"Happily ever after." Abby grinned.

"I think we needed to not constantly be around each other. We started dating when we were 14, had our first everythings together, had the boys senior year, got eloped graduation day, and we've been together since. We never dated anyone other than each other. It was good to get out there, for both of us."

"He is the hottest teacher at this school." Abby winked "Emma still kinda has the hots for him I think."

Rita rolled her brown eyes and laughed "Yeah, I'm sure all the girls want him. Must be nice having a hot brother."

Abby rolled her eyes as well "Not really, the only people allowed at my house are my friends, people I work on projects with, and Erik. Everyone else just wants to try to catch a glimpse of Lucas, despite the fact that he doesn't live at home anymore."

Rita frowned "Right, Erik, great segway into the real reason I called you here Abby."

Abby sighed "Oh here we go, Erik sucks speech number 347."

Rita smiled warmly "Oh Abby, I'm not allowed to speak ill of other students." She frowned "So I'm not a counselor anymore, I'm your sister-in-law now and guess what? Fuck Erik. He's piece of shit that is controlling you and is stopping you from seeing your friends to the point where you and Hoagie are having a screaming match in front. of the school!"

Abby blinked "Wow okay uh...how did you find out about that?"

"It's all over school Abby. Everyone saw you two fighting on the lawn."

Abby leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms "Hoagie is being overdramatic."

"Oh? How so?" Rita raised a dark eyebrow "Cuz what I heard is that you two planned on a concert and you cancelled on him because it makes Erik uncomfortable."

"If it makes my boyfriend uncomfortable then I should care Rita!"

"Sure, if it makes sense. Erik doesn't want you to go because he's worried you'll cheat. He doesn't trust you. Which is ironic considering he believes that Rowan Asaydah's baby is his..."

Abby looked at the floor "He didn't cheat on me Rita. He told me that he needed to branch out and sleep with someone else sometimes. I gave him permission."

"To have sex with someone else?"

"It wasn't even Rowan. She wouldn't cuz he's with me and she said she was done with him."

"Abby, you're a very smart girl, the fact that you fell for any of that obvious bull is proof that you're emotionally invested in a halfass relationship!"

"I just don't wanna have another break up!" Abby said loudly, glaring at Rita "Hoagie and I couldn't talk for months after we broke up. Danny and I still have awkward moments! I can't do that again!"

Rita leaned over the desk and placed a hand on Abby's shoulder "Do you think he would ever dump you?"

"No, he loves me."

"Then go to the concert with Hoagie. If Erik loves you so much he'll be upset but he'll get over it. You are an 18 year old girl and no one who isn't a fucking police officer should be telling you what to do."

"But what if-"

"What if what? He doesn't love you? Then you know that you were played! Better than 15 years later hating the guy you're married to."

Abby nodded, looking at the floor "I'm just so confused and nothing I say makes sense."

Rita got up and hugged Abby "That's life sweetie. You're an adult with the innocence of a child and shit is tough, I get it."

"Does it even stop being tough?"

Rita laughed "Nope."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Bartue walked into the Drilosky house and sighed "Okay, what was so important?"

Natalie looked up from her sketchbook "Patton's missing."

Bartie went pale "He's what?!"

Natalie flinched "Relax, he's probably fine, Fanny's just worried cuz he invited her over last night, said Macy showed up to the restaurant yesterday, then he fell asleep and when she woke up at 4 am to go to the bathroom he was gone."

Fanny came running downstairs, her phone at her ear, yelling at the person on the other end. "PADDY I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Natalie laughed "Paddy is tracking Patton's cell but honestly I don't think that's gonna work, unless Patton is so fucked up that he left his cell on-"

"You got the location!?"

Natalie's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped "Oh my God Bartie he's in trouble."

Fanny ran over to Natalie and ripped the sketchbook out of her hands, ripping a sheet of paper out.

"EXCUSE ME?" Natalie hollered, rolling off the couch to catch her book as it fell out of the redhead's hands.

"Bartie come here!" Fanny yelled, the blonde ran over and looked over her shoulder "He's at this hotel in New York. I can't go because my dad has a dinner tonight that he'll murder Patton if I miss."

"He's uh...not with Macy is he?"

Fanny sighed, leaning against the bar and tucking a curl behind her ear "I'm not gonna say that didn't cross my mind. That's where Rachel is right now though, tailing Macy in case she knows anything. So far she's bought 5 pairs of the same shoes and 3 eyeliners that she expressed out loud the inability to use so..."

Bartie nodded "Same old Macy."

"Also she got lost in the kid's clothing aisle at JC Penny so..."

Bartie sighed "I suppose I could make a trip tonight but if my mom finds out that I'm with Patton in New York she's gonna assume I'm never coming home."

Natalie perked up "Get Emma's help. Dominic and Emma are going to New York tomorrow to see a Broadway show, sneak out tonight and just tell your mom you went with them."

Bartue nodded "Good plan. Okay, let me get ready. Keep me up to date on his location alright?"

Fanny gave him a thumbs up. Natalie saluted him as he walked to the door.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **So it's gonna continue with this whole Patton/Bartie thing. Also, Hoagie/Abby in the next chapter! Also some Shaunie/Maria so we gonna have fun lol**


	26. Chapter 26

**The volleyball game between the schools will be in the next chapter, get ready for that my dudes.**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Hoagie leaned his head against his bedroom door, the cell phone weakly having at his ear.

"No, I'm not upset dad, but you should be talking to Tommy."

He opened his bedroom door and walked to the top of the stairs, looking down at his brother who was playing a video game in the living room, but without his normal gusto.

"He's upset dad! He always gets upset when you can't come down here to see us."

Tommy took a swig of his soda, then his character immediately died, causing the 15 year old to slam his controller down with a swear.

"He's 15, of course he isn't doing good! Who the hell does good when they're 14? Besides, I don't know what exactly it was but something happened with Tina."

Hoagie rolled his brown eyes "Tina Moriarty? That rat faced girl Tommy's had a crush on since he was like 6?"

He nodded "Yeah, her, the one obsessed with Paddy."

He walked back to his room, shut the door, then almost screamed when he turned around and saw Abby sitting on his bed.

"Uh...so dad, gonna have to call you back. Give Tommy a call please." He hung up "What are you doing here?"

Abby pulled her knees to her chest "Um...I wanted to apologize for that fight we had the other day."

Hoagie chuckled "I'm over that, don't worry."

"I know, that statement you made in the treehouse told me that. I still wanted to apologize."

Hoagie laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Was it Lucas or Rita?"

Abby scoffed "You act like you saw me go into Rita's office or something!"

Hoagie raised an eyebrow "Cuz I did? I figured it was possible Lucas was in there though."

Abby sighed "Okay, I'm too stressed to be sneaky right now so..."

Hoagie smiled at her "Getting old?"

Abby laughed and stood up "Tell me about it. Do you still have those stars on your ceiling?" She turned off the light, causing the ceiling to light up with glowing stars. "Never grow up Hoags."

He smiled at her as she laid down next to him "Of course not, wasn't that the agreement? Always be a kid at heart?"

Abby looked at him "Yeah...an agreement I haven't exactly been keeping..."

"You are kinda stressing us all out Abs."

Abby sighed "Yeah and I'm sorry for that. So to apologize for being a bitch to you, I'll go to the concert with you."

Hoagie's brown eyes when wide "What?!"

"Erik shouldn't control me. I'm going to have fun with my friends, and that includes you Hoagie."

"He's gonna beat the shit out of me Abs."

Abby sighed "He won't, he is changed Hoagie, he won't hurt you."

"Whatever you say Abs but, it's hard to believe a guy who has bullied you for so long all of a sudden doesn't wanna bully you."

"I know...I am sorry he did that." Abby laughed "I was kinda upset I was missing a Mita and The Monsters concert."

"More upset than you are at your boyfriend hating me?!" Hoagie asked, shocked.

"Yeah dude, I'll bring Kuki! I just wanna go to the concert!"

Hoagie laughed and looked back at the ceiling. "It's nice to have you back Abs."

Abby smiled at him "It's nice to be back."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Bartie pulled into the scariest hotel parking lot he'd ever seen. It was actually on the side of the road outside New York, about 45 minutes from the city. He knew Patton was still here, seeing as his brown truck was parked by the main office.

"Yeah, he's here." "No Fanny, I don't want to get out!" "This shit is scary! Why is he at the scariest hotel in the US?!" "Fine! Just stop screaming at me!" Bartie hung up on the angry redhead and turned his phone off as she called him back to continue yelling. "Isn't she supposed to be at a party?"

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The smell of the place hit him second, right after the initial sight. It was something like a wet dog that lived in a dumpster of decomposing bodies. He choked and walked towards the office, his back to the door in fear someone would steal his car.

Opening the door, he turned his back on his car and was face to face with a 20 something woman with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey cutie, need a room?"

Bartie's eyes whet wide "Uh...no? I'm looking for my friend. 18, black hair, tall, muscular..."

The lady giggled "Yeah...I know him. He's in room 4." She handed him a key.

Bartie nodded and thanked her, exiting the office and walking to room 4. He knocked. No response. He knocked harder. No response. "Okay, fine."

He opened the door. "Patton, the security at this hotel is awful, that lady just gave me-" He looked at the lump in the bed "please tell me you're not dead or dying."

A few non-English mutters came from the lump. Bartie sighed, closed the door, and reached for the blinds. "It is so damn dark in here." He opened the blinds a bit and Patton launched out from under the blankets, groaning, and closed the blinds. "Nice of you to rejoin the living."

Patton glared and fell on the bed "Why the hell are you here? You of all people?!"

Bartie leaned against the wall "Well, generally when people disappear, the police are called so you better be glad it's me."

Patton laid down on the bed "I can't talk to you. Go away."

"Yeah well, that's not happening so..."

Patton glared again "I don't deserve to be in your presence! Go away and let me wallow!"

Bartie scoffed and took a step forward, a glass bottle bumping against his foot, he looked down and saw about 6 Smirnoff bottles on the floor. "Uh...did you drink all of this?"

Patton laughed weakly "Yeah...weak shit."

"Right...so you're drunk. How did a drunk 18 year old with no money get a hotel room?"

Patton smiled "The lady at the front counter said if I touched her tit she'd give me a free room."

"Did you?" Bartie asked

"YES BECAUSE I'M A SHIT BOYFRIEND AND A SHIT FRIEND!" Patton howled, burying his face in the pillow.

Bartie sighed and worked his way to the end of the bed "Would you calm down and get up? We gotta go home."

"No." Patton said, glaring directly at Bartie "I'm not going any-fucking-where."

"Until?"

"I don't know! I fucking keel over!?"

Bartie groaned loudly "Dude! Why are you having an emotional breakdown all ofa sudden?!"

Patton screamed into the pillow "Fuck off my ass Bartie!"

Before Bartie could respond, the door opened and the front desk lady leaned in. "Can I join in whatever you two are doing?"

Bartie's eyes opened wide "YOU SEE! This hotel has awful security!"

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Fanny ran (as fast as she could in this damned heels) into the party hall just as her father was getting off the stage from his speech and stood between hher mother and Paddy. Shaunie leaned around Paddy with a grin, his green eyes were slightly bloodshot and the green iris was taking on a brownish hue.

"Worried about your run away boyfriend?"

Fanny flipped the 13 year old off just as her father walked up, Paddy helpfully stepped forward enough to hide her hand. "Can you two not?!" He whispered before turning to greet the man his father had at his side. "Hello Mr. Parkers."

The brunette smiled at him "Hello Patrick is it? I unfortunately haven't had the chance to meet you! Though I've heard plenty through my daughter!" He winked at Paddy as Leighton came running up behind him. Her blue eyes going wide as she saw her father talking to her boyfriend.

"Daddy!" The blonde grabbed his arm "You should have told me you were going to talk to the Fulbrights!"

Mr. Parkers laughed and moved Leighton over next to Paddy. He smiled then called to a blonde woman. "Hey dear! Come see how cute these two are!"

The woman came over with a smile "You are very adorable sweets!" The woman spoke with a strong German accent.

Leighton blushed "Thank you mama. Thanks daddy." Paddy smiled at her, his face red as well, but she avoided his eyes.

Miranda smiled at the couple as well, putting an arm around Fanny. "Where is Patton?"

Fanny shot away from her mom, waving her hands in front of her "Uh...not missing! That's for sure!"

Shaunie facepalmed then leaned in to whisper in Fanny's ear "I'm high as shit and I would have lied better then that."

She shot him a glare then turned back to her mom "He couldn't come...he went on a trip with Bartie to New York."

Miranda nodded "Good the boys are spending time together before graduation. Will he be back for your game on Wednesday?"

Fanny shrugged without thinking, then tried to cover it up. "Uh...yeah! They'll totally be back for that!"

Miranda laughed and then started talking to a lady who walked up behind her. Fanny turned to yell at Shaunie, but saw him wandering over towards Maria who was serving the food. Her mother was the caterer for the party so both twins worked all the Fulbright parties.

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Maria set down the empty tray then screamed as Shaunie poked the back of her neck. He covered her mouth with an angry expression. "The hell you screaming for?!"

"Why you scaring me like that!?"

Shaunie chuckled "Just thought you looked kinda cute over here like a little waitress."

Maria blushed but rolled her brown eyes "Little waitress who can't be paid officially cuz it would be child labor."

"Just wait a few months." He pulled Maria over to the corner of the room and frowned "I wanted to apologize for that night I showed up kinda freaked out."

Maria tried as hard as she could to follow his eye movements but it wasn't happening, she shook her head and smiled at him. "Oh...no, I was more worried about you. How are you doing?"

Shaunie smiled an unnatural smile. "I'm great! Nia and I figured shit out and now Nick is helping me with my problems and everything is fine!"

Maria's smile fell "You're still around Nick and Nia? Why?"

Shaunie sighed "They understand my issues Mari. I get that you want to help me but it's not gonna happen right now. I'm too fucked up. I don't want that rubbing off on you."

Maria blinked then slowly reached out towards his red hair and tangled her finger in a curl. "I just want you to be okay."

Shaunie closed his eyes and smiled "I'm getting there, believe me."

Maria's eyes opened wide and she smiled, Shaunie opened his eyes and made a confused expression.

"This looks like the prince snuck off to fraternize with the staff you know." Mya said after coming out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of Shaunie.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **So there's that one! The Patton/Bartie this is definitely not over and the Shaunie/Maria thing is DEFINITELY not over! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So...you know how I wrote that Lee falls down a mine and scrapes his knee to hell? (On top of breaking it in several spots) Well I went and fell down my driveway while running and scraped my knee to hell so I'm kinda scared to write lol**

 **Anyway, mostly Patton and Bartie in this chapter.**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"These eggs are gross."

The blonde sighed "Probably because you put an incredible amount of salt on them..."

"I hope I have a heart attack." The black haired boy laid his head on the table and stared sadly at the eggs on his breakfast plate "Then Fanny can marry some great guy and you can get a new bestie and people can be happy."

Bartie groaned and slammed his own head into the table.

"Um. Is there a problem with the food?"

Bartie shot his head up and smiled at the server who was standing there with a confused smile on his face "No! It's fine. Thanks." The server walked away and Bartie looked at Patton "Can you stop being a drama queen in public?!"

Patton buried his face in the table and shook his head slowly, a muffled "No" came from his direction as well.

Bartie stared at him before pulling out his wallet "Okay, we're gonna go somewhere where I know you'll talk to me."

Paton looked up "Where?"

Bartie shook his head "Just trust me please."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_**

Bartie walked down the restuarant stairs and turned around to see Patton standing at the top of the stairs staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

Patton frowned "Can you hold my hand?"

Bartie stared at him for a moment. "Why?!"

"Cuz I'm lonely!"

"What kinda mental breakdown is this?!" He grabbed Patton's hand and drug him to his car "Get in."

"I wanna take my truck."

Bartie laughed "Uh...I'd rather get run over than let you behind the wheel of a vehicle right now."

Patton groaned "I don't wanna leave it here!"

"I'll come back and get it with someone else later, let's just go!"

Patton crouched down and glared at the blonde "I'm not going anywhere."

Bartie facepalmed "Fine! I'll come get my car later, let's just go!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"I wanna drive."

"Over my dead body."

"It's my truck!"

"No!"

"Leaving so soon sexy?"

Both boys turned to see the lady from the front desk standing by the door to the office, smiling at them.

Patton smiled back "You gonna give me another free night?"

She laughed "Maybe, but it'll cost you more this time."

Bartie pushed Patton into the passenger's seat and glared at the girl. "He has a girlfriend!" He then stomped around to the driver's side. "My dad is the chief of police in Cleveland and if anyone so much as looks at my car for too long I'll sue all of you!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Looking nervous Fulbright."

Fanny and Rachel turned around to face the black haired girl "Oh, hey Rochelle."

She grinned and sat down on the bleachers next to them "I figured Patton would be here cheering you on."

Fanny groaned "He's busy."

"Having a mental breakdown." Rachel muttered before the redhead glared at her "Uh, he's in New York with Bartie."

"Not here? Not cheering on his girlfriend at practice?"

Fanny smiled sarcastically at Rochelle "He'll be at the game."

"Why aren't you asking why Nigel isn't here?" Rachel asked, smirking at Rochelle.

The black haired girl smiled "I saw him at the library earlier checking out books like 'College For Dummies' and shit."

Rachel sighed "Why can't that boy ever tell me anything?"

Fanny patted her shoulder then looked at Rochelle "Well, nice talking to you Rochelle, may the best team win."

Rochelle smiled and stood up "Or the best girl."

"The hell is wrong with her? I can't figure her out." Rachel muttered.

Fanny shrugged "Rochelle just comes off kinda high and mighty, she's not trying to be mean...at least I don't think so."

"I wish I wasn't the last person to find out things about my boyfriend though." Rachel buried her face "When I ask it's either 'I'm studying in England' or 'I don't know yet'."

"Rick and Eva probably know."

"Probably but Eva is on a end of school trip to Jamaica starting tomorrow and I'm not going NEAR Rick's house with whatever stroke his parents are currently having."

"You mean being abusive assholes? Yeah, I get it."

Sam walked over and sat next to the two "What's up girls? Ready to kick butt?"

The two smiled at her "Yep, all ready!" Rachel said

"Good. Cuz I'm not coaching next year."

The girls both gasped "What?!"

"Well, I was at the doctor that isn't my husband the other day and..."

"Are you pregnant for real?!" Fanny asked.

Sam nodded "This is it though. Ariel is have more and more problems with me having babies, which is fair since she could have a kid at any time."

"Not that her and Will are even talking right now." Emma said, sitting her bag down on the bleachers next to Sam "Congrats! Lee isn't gonna be happy though."

Sam waved her hand "He'll get over it. I'm barely even pregnant, around 2 months, just late enough that the hospital test says I am but the at home test says I'm not."

"Well congrats on your last kid Sam. I'd toast to completing the Solomon family but I don't have any booze." Emma said while grinning and turning towards the nets.

 **#_#_#_#_#**

Fanny leaned back in the booth at Cas' Diner and stared at her phone. No texts from Patton or Bartie. Just a hunch from her to both of them.

"Okay gorgeous I'm here, what's wrong?"

Fanny looked towards the voice to see Uriah and Savannah walking towards her from the kitchen.

"How did you get here so fast?"

The twins chuckled "Don't you worry your pretty little red head about that." Uriah said sitting down "You called, so we came."

"We were on our way here anyway." A voice said from behind her, she turned around to see Nikki eating at the booth behind her "We just got an earlier flight is all."

"Uri wanted to see Henrietta anyway." Savannah said, shoulder bumping her twin "See how she's been."

Uriah sighed "As friends Savi, FRIENDS!"

"Not that Savannah knows how to be friends with a boy." Muttered Nikki

Fanny giggled "Like you're any better, you and Tess still kinda not a thing?"

Nikki froze as he was putting a fry in his mouth "No...he's in high school and maybe when he's not a teenager we'll talk but for now I'm much to old for him."

"You say that like you're an old man or something." Uriah chuckled "I myself am over Henrietta. I'm also over Lily so fuck you Savannah."

Fanny cocked her head "What happened to Lily? I thought you dumped Henrietta for her?"

"Yeah...I liked her too much to have a girlfriend and I don't know how she felt because SHE MOVED TO AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN RUSSIA!"

Fanny sighed "You guys and Russia, what does that mean?"

Savannah sighed and laid her head on Uriah's shoulder "It means that Lily is probably not coming back to Warsaw. Ever."

"Well that's ominous sounding. There's no phone number you can call or text?"

"Nope, people this 'unknown location' and just never come back." Nikki said, moving to sit next to Fanny.

"Look, you guys came here cuz Patton is having a mental breakdown right? So let's fucking talk." Natalie said, stomping in and pulling up a chair "What the fuck's up?"

Fanny frowned and shrugged "I don't know! Bartie isn't answering me now! They're probably both dead somewhere!"

All 4 Drilovsky's laughed.

"No, Bartie might be dead but Patton isn't." Savannah said

"Yeah us Drilovsky's are like cockroaches, but more attractive." Uriah said

Fanny rolled her eyes "Has he said anything to you guys lately?"

"Veronica was annoying him during Christmas but that's pretty normal." Uriah said while standing up and walking to the bar "Though, come to think of it. He said something about a blonde chick ruining his life last time we talked." He walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan. "That was yesterday morning by the way and he sounded really drunk."

"A blonde girl trying to ruin his life." Natalie muttered while grabbing the bottle out of Uriah's hand and taking a swig. "So, Mary-Lou is being a bitch, normal. Macy is being a bitch, normal. Or Veronica is being a bitch, normal."

"Or he's fallen head over heels for Rachel and doesn't know what to do." Savannah muttered "But I doubt that."

Fanny slammed her head into the table "I wanna die. My little brothers are wrecks, my boyfriend is MIA, he could POSSIBLY be in love with my best friend, I possibly got Virginia's boyfriend killed, and I have my final Volleyball match of high school tomorrow."

Uriah reached across the table and grabbed Fanny's hand "You know, I know what it's like to feel like the world is ending and you know how I solved it?"

Fanny looked at him "Testosterone?"

"Yes but..."

"Cutting off your hair?"

"Also that but..."

"Accepting that you're a boy who was born in the wrong body?"

"Yes, all that but also...dumping my dumbass ex and moving on to people who give a shit about me."

"Uri are you tryna get laid?" Cece muttered from the counter where she had been wiping the same spot for the whole conversation "Cuz the redhead is with Patton all the time."

Uriah giggled awkwardly "Shut the fuck up Aunt Cece!"

The Drilovsky's all rolled their eyes as Nikki turned to Fanny. "I'm 100 percent...well...maybe 70 percent sure that Patton will be at the game tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Also he's totally not in love with Rachel, I'm his older cousin, you think I haven't interrogated the hell out of him?"

Fanny sighed and looked back up at the ceiling "Caring about people sucks."

"Tell me about it." Uri muttered from where his face was buried in the table.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

 **Boom that took a long ass time to write holy shit...**

 **ANYWAY the story should move on quicker now that this is out of the way. Next chapter is the game, Patton's return, a bunch of Bartie/Patton fluff and another accident that I'm terrified to write because I REALLY don't wanna get hurt again!**

 **Thanks for your patience and I'll try so hard to not die off again!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I kinda had a bit of a mental breakdown last week but I'm sorta better so we push on.**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Bartie climbed out of the car, slamming the driver's door and walking around to the passenger side where Patton was looking around curiously.

"Get out."

"Where are we?"

"You know where we are dumbass!"

Patton opened the door and climbed out as well, looking around and then turning to Bartie in a huff "Reminding me that my mom's a bitch and I tried to run away isn't gonna help me."

"No, that's not what I'm doing."

Patton sighed and plopped down on a fallen tree "Then what are we doing here?"

Bartie leaned against the truck and grinned "You're crying about being a shitty friend so I brought you to the place we first met."

Patton looked at Bartie and groaned "Who told you it was okay to bring feelings into this?"

The blonde laughed "You've been emotional this whole damn time!"

Patton stood up and pointed a finger into his chest "I'm feeling vulnerable and also I was really fucking drunk."

"Like you were when Macy assaulted you?"

Patton froze, his face becoming expressionless "The hell you mean by that?"

Bartie sighed and looked at the ground "I'm not an idiot Patton, I know you wouldn't hook up with my girlfriend. I also remember the party it happened at, Macy came downstairs and told Mary-Lou that she was giving you a ride home cuz you were super drunk and Fanny hopped in screaming about being the one to help you but Rick was also drunk so she helped him home and Macy assured me, who was also more drunk then I care to think about, that she'd get you home since she was just buzzed." He looked up but avoided Patton's eyes. "I sent you off with her and she fucking assaulted you and then you came to me, freaking the fuck out, yelling that you were so sorry and you didn't even remember it. Of course I figured it out after Macy admitted to remembering every single detail."

"Not the smartest of people..." Patton muttered, while sitting back down on the log "Macy's a fucking idiot, I don't know what you saw in her."

Bartie laughed and went over to sit with him "Naw, Ginny is definitely more my type."

"Yeah, cuz you're scared of her."

Bartie laughed again "Got me there." He looked at his friend and sighed "I didn't have to forgive you cuz there was nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything Patton, Macy is a user and a piece of garbage and I hope Emma screws her and Mary-Lou over big time come the awards ceremony."

Patton looked up in shocked "WAIT! WHAT DAY IS IT?!"

"Saturday?"

Patton grabbed Bartie and bolted to the truck "We gotta go dude! The volleyball match is today!"

Bartie froze "Jesus Christ Fanny is gonna kill you."

Patton shoved Bartie into the passenger's seat "I KNOW THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO GO!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

5-1 with McClintock losing. Emma groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I need a cigarette."

"I thought your precious dance teacher didn't want you smoking Emma?" Virginia said, grinning from the bench next to Fanny.

"She doesn't want me doing anything but dance, but here we are. Currently losing."

Rachel looked over at Fanny. "You need to relax, he'll be here."

"How do you know? He's probably dead somewhere."

The ref blew the whistle and the girls stood up and headed back to the nets. A hardcore battle between the schools started immediately. Emma was flexible from her many years of dance, Virginia was sneaky and unexpected, and Fanny and Rachel were hard hitters.

Up in the bleachers, Paddy sat down and poked his brother in the back of the head. Shaunie turned around, startled.

"Breath dude, what's up, why are you sitting all alone over here?"

Shaunie glared at him "Cuz I like to be alone, buzz off."

Paddy rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Shaunie "You need an attitude adjustment child."

Shaunie scoffed "Like you're a thousand year old sage or something. Leave me alone Paddy." He stood up and started to climb down the bleachers.

"Say hello to Nia and Nick for me!" Yelled Paddy, causing Shaunie to turn around and flip him off.

Shaunie exited the gym right as Fanny jumped in the air to smack the ball towards the ground, as she was coming down the doors to the gym slammed open again and Patton and Bartie came running in.

*Crack*

Fanny's scream vibrated the whole room, she crumpled to the floor, holding her ankle. Patton gasped and ran over to her.

"Oh my God babe what the hell was that?!"

Fanny looked at him in shock for a moment.

*smack*

"FUCK YOU PATTON DRILOVSKY!"

Again the room shook. She pushed him away from her then drug herself towards him, climbed on top of him and started strangling him.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I JUST BROKE MY ANKLE YOU JERK ASS SHIT EATING DOUCHBAG!"

Rachel ran over, grabbed Fanny, shoved her off Patyon, then grabbed him by the shoulders and drug him away from where the redhead was currently dragging herself on her stomach towards him.

"Fanny stop it!" Rachel yelled as her and Patton backed into the bleachers and Fanny pushed herself up to a slightly awkward standing position "He's back, that's what you wanted. We need to get your leg checked out!"

Fanny screamed and jumped at Patton again, Rachel shoved her back and into Paddy's arms. He had just jumped down the bleachers and was now restraining his sister.

Patton woke up from his shocked state and walked towards Fanny.

"FUCKING PSYCO BITCH THE FUCK YOU TRYNA DO? SKIN ME?!"

Fanny jumped towards him and slapped him again "FUCK YOU!"

Rachel stepped between them and pushed them apart. Patton onto the bleachers and Fanny into Paddy's arms again.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE EVERLOVING FUCK UP!?" The whole gym went quiet "Jesus, I shoulda poisoned you both as kids when I had the chance."

Both looked at her "WHEN YOU WHAT NOW?"

Rachel turned and looked at Nigel and his friends who had just come walking casually down the bleachers, after all, Fanny and Patton fighting wasn't an unusual occurence.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked

Nigel nodded "Yeah you totally just threatened to poison them in front of the whole school."

"As kids! It was one time and we were 10 and you two were driving me up thr wall and you were losing important shit..."

"Now the truth comes out..." Patton muttered, his black eyes wide and set on Rachel. Fanny was having different emotions.

"YOU WOULDA KILLED ME CUZ OF THING THIS STUPID ASSHOLE DID!?"

"Fanny, I'm gonna ask that you stop screaming in my ear." Paddy said, Fanny turned and glared at him. "Don't give me that look or I will fucking drop you."

Sam came over, panting "Here." Dr. Jason Solomon, Sam's husband and Lee's dad, bent down in front of Fanny and pushed on her ankle bone.

"Did that hurt?"

"A little." Fanny muttered, still glaring at Patton and Rachel.

Jason moved his hand to the back of her leg and she immediately hissed in pain and tried to move her leg. "Seems like you tore something in the lower leg. You should get to a hospital Fanny."

Fanny looked like she was about to argue but Patton shoved past Rachel and grabbed her away from Paddy, hoisting her over his shoulder. "See you at the hospital Paddy, you go get your parents."

Fanny meanwhile was (trying) to kick Patton and yelling about how much of a douchbag he was the whole way out of the gym.

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Paddy ran to his locker to grab his bag, but stopped when he saw Lee sitting by the cafeteria starting at the wall.

"Yo, you okay?"

Lee looked up and gave a thumbs up to him "Yeah, just spacing out."

Paddy got a bad feeling and went to sit by his friend, he noticed one of Lee's crutches was far away at the end of the hall.

"Now how the hell...?"

"Darin."

"He stole your crutch?!"

"He was smack talking Sonia cuz she won't fuck him or kiss him and when I told him to shut the fuck up he told me to try to kick his ass. So I beat him with my crutch. Problem is, I'm not very well balanced considering I can't bend this leg so he knocked me down and threw my crutch away." Lee reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle, he poured 6 pills in his hand and swallowed them with a sip from the Coke in his other hand.

"Uh...aren't you only supposed to take like 2 of those?"

"Don't worry about it, can you grab me my crutch?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Paddy ran over and grabbed it, bringing it back to it's owner. "You heading home? Your dad is about to head to the hospital cuz Fanny fucked her leg up."

"No, Mrs. Lincoln aka our school counselor Mrs. Lincoln, noticed me browsing through the pamphlets outside her office while I was listening to Sonia and Darin argue, and she caught me holding a pamphlet about being suicidal so she called Sam and told her I wanted to kill myself and Sam started crying all over me and then THIS happened to my leg so...home is a little hectic. I've been staying with Natalie lately."

"I didn't know that...guess I've been preoccupied..."

"Well, with Tina being a spaz, Leighton moving, and whatever is wrong with Shaunie...yeah, you've got a bit on your plate."

"If I wanted to off myself it'd be because I can't walk and yoyo at the same time right now, also Sonia is dating a fucking creep with the brains of a roadkill squirrel. That's it though, those are the worst things in my life currently."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **So there we go, another chapter done. I really liked this one lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**So here's the next chapter! Hopefully it wasn't to much of a wait.**

 **Also, the ending of the last chapter wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, it was supposed to be Lee finding out Sam is pregnant, but I'm gonna work with the whole cliffhanger angle okay?**

 **#_#_#_#_**

"An Achilles Tendon rupture. Not completely ruptured but still, nothing's holding it back from rupturing all the way."

Fanny flopped back on the hospital bed "Great. I get to spend my last 2 weeks of school healing from surgery."

Dr. Waldon chuckled "No, you'll be fine. Just physical therapy and a boot that you're going to be wearing until October probably. So actually you get to spend your first month in college in a boot but..."

"That's a long time..." Miranda muttered.

"She could get surgery, but that area doesn't get great blood flow so there's an increased risk of infection."

Fanny shot up, blue eyes wide. "Nope, give me the boot. I'll take it."

Dr. Waldon smiled "Good girl. I'm going to go grab Trina as well. She's our physical therapist. You'll be working with her for a while."

"How long does she need therapy for?" Alan asked, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room "She's leaving for school soon."

"Well, you'll define need therapy here at the beginning, then definitely some after you're out of the boot so you don't re-damage yourself...you'll probably have to find a new therapist wherever you move to for school."

Waldon left the Fulbright family alone, Fanny laid back down on the bed.

"Well...my ankle feels kinda better!" Paddy said, pointing to his ankle which was in a boot, his cast had been removed a week before. "We'll match!"

Fanny rolled her eyes "Great. We'll be the handicapped Fulbright's. Me with a hurt leg, you with a hurt ankle, and Shaunie with...whatever the hell he's up to."

"Wasn't he watching the game with you Patrick?" Miranda asked her son "Why didn't he come to the hospital?"

"He left before Fanny hurt herself, said he had plans." Paddy and Fanny both exchanged looks, they knew those plans were Nick and Nia.

Alan groaned into his hands "I told you we shouldn't be letting that boy wander wherever he chooses at 13!"

"He's 14 now, and what do you think we should do Alan? Lock him in his room like Rapunzel?" Miranda argued back, sitting by Fanny's bedside "Besides, these two walked all over the town and God knows where else when they were younger!"

"They're different!"

"How are they different? I know Shaunie is sensitive but he's tough and smart."

"And he never got lost on the way home from school." Fanny muttered, elbowing a scowling Paddy.

"I was 6!" The 15 year old hissed back.

"Look, something needs to be done. People are saying he's hanging around in the old building! My fath-"

That did it, Miranda stood up and threw her hands in the air, pacing the room. "Oh here we go again, your damn father! He doesn't like anything these kids do, I'm perfectly aware Alan!"

"He likes Fanny and Paddy's behavior at parties..." Alna muttered, shrinking away from his angry wife.

"Let me be 100% clear Alan Fulbright. If that father of your's doesn't love every single one of my babies then I don't wanna hear about him! Understood?!"

Alan nodded while avoiding eye contact.

Dr. Walton came back into the room and Miranda immediately went back into worried mother mode. A short, chubby woman with long brown hair was following the doc.

"This is Trina Delmount. She's going to be your physical therapist until whenever you move away from Cleveland."

The lady walked forward and stuck out her hand, shaking Fanny's hesitant one, she was very excited.

"Hi! I'm Trina!"

Fanny stared at her, the sideways at Paddy "Did you hear that Paddy, her name is Trina with an exclamation point."

Trina giggled "Exactly!"

Fanny looked at her with a worried gaze. "I'm Fanny. With a period."

"Well hello 'Fanny with a period'!"

"Wouldn't it suck if you actually had your period right now?" Patton came walking in with a cup of ice cream, which he handed to Fanny. "Yo Trina!"

Trina's black eyes opened wide "Hey little Army Trooper! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Patton chuckled "Yeah, mom hasn't run me over with the car in a while. Well...I've gotten good at dodging at least."

Trina laid a hand on Patton's shoulder "This kiddo, I swear this kiddo!"

Fanny looked confused at Paddy. "Do you know what's going on?"

The boy shook his head.

 **#_#_#_#_#_**

"Lucas Lincoln you need to watch your damn mouth! We have 2 12 year old boys that *will* repeat that!"

The oldest Lincoln dropped into the couch that he had spent many nights in the past sleeping on. "I thought we agreed we weren't gonna try after the last time though?"

"We didn't exactly try Lucas. You're an adult. You know how this works."

"Well aren't you on the pill?"

Rita looked at the wooden floor. "No. I never got back on it after last time."

"WHAT?!"

"Lucas be quiet! I don't want the boys to know yet! I know the only reason you don't want another kid is because you're worried I'll miscarry again and be miserable."

Lucas stared at her in shock. "And isn't that a normal emotion?!"

"Yeah! But I want another baby. A baby we plan, not twins straight outta high school! Who are gonna be in high school themselves soon and not wanting anything to do with us!"

Lucas walked over to Rita and put his hands on her shoulders "But what if something happens this time?"

"It won't. I can feel it."

 **#_#_#_#_#_#_**

 **So that might be short but it fixed that cliffhanger lol**

 **We need to keep track though cuz it's important.**

 **Rowan is pregnant.**

 **Samantha is pregnant.**

 **Rita is pregnant.**

 **Someone else will be pregnant by the last chapter of this story so throw in your guess. They won't be right cuz I don't remember if I've even introduced this character or not lol let's just say that Sam being pregnant almost creates a weird family situation okay?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yo all! I'm alive again! I've been really busy job searching for a bit but I have an amazing job now and don't gotta owry about time for writing cuz until summer I should have plenty of time to right at work.**

 **This story is nearing it's ending but we're not there yet!**

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"A little higher! There you go. Does that hurt too badly?"

Fanny grit her teeth "No."

Trina laughed "I don't believe you sweetie. It's going to hurt but it shouldn't be unbearable."

Fanny sighed and laid back on the bed "I'm just annoyed. I wanna be done with this and getting ready for my graduation ceremony! Senior skip day is in 2 days, and I'm still on crutches!"

"You could skip senior skip?" Trina said with a nervous smile, the redheaded girl groaned again.

"I'm already a goody two-shoes Trina, I don't need to be on my brother's level. I'm like 90 percent certain Paddy will go to class on his senior skip day."

Trina laughed "My younger brothers are nothing like that. One's in jail actually, grand theft auto."

Fanny covered her eyes with her hand "That's Shaunie in a few years." She sat up "Or a year, he's hanging out with the wrong people for a kid that obviously has something up with his head."

Trina sighed "Let's distract you. What do you wanna go to college for?"

Fanny laughed "You realize you normally wouldn't tell someone that you're going to distract them right?"

Trina shrugged and smiled "Answer the question! I know Patton is joining the Marines and plans on studying business."

"Wait...what?"

Trina froze "You didn't know that?"

"I knew the Marine part..." Fanny muttered "Why would he want to study business?"

"Something about his dad and a guy named Campbell?"

Fanny groaned "He mentioned like a week ago that Cam was coming to town but I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"Well, I'm sure it's not s secret or anything. So what are you planning on doing?"

Fanny blushed "Uh...I don't really know?"

Trina blinked, a smile frozen on her face. "You graduate in 3 weeks. June 4th right?"

"Yeah...I guess I'll probably study business. I got into the same school that Rachel and Patton are going to...I just haven't signed up for any classes."

Trina tapped her pen on the desk "Do you wanna study business? Isn't your brother taking over the company when he's older?"

"Yeah. Dad's been raising Paddy to be the next CEO and I will admit that with his brains he'll be great at the numbers bit...I don't know how he'll hold up under pressure though."

"Well, does he expect you to study business and work for the company too?"

Fanny sighed "No...I don't think so...and my grandfather wouldn't let me have any kind of major position anyway. I just don't know what I want to do. I act like I have my whole life figured out but I just realized this month that I'm going to college for...nothing? I don't know. I don't really want to waste time on a business degree I can't use."

Trina sighed "I know that feeling. My parents are both doctors. My father was a neurologist and my mother was a pediatrician. They didn't want me to do something that they don't consider 'medical'."

Fanny cocked her head to the side "Being a physical therapist is 'medical'!"

"I agree, my mother does now too but my father denied my career till his dying breath. He would sent people to physical therapists but didn't want his daughter to become one."

"It is an interesting career. You get to sit here and cause people more pain than the initial injury!"

Trina laughed "Dr. Pain and Torture!"

Fanny laughed and rubbed her injured leg. "I guess I'm hoping someone else has a bigger problem than me for senior skip day...and that I have an epiphany and decide what career I want for the rest of my life."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"WHAT?!"

"She was texting! She's the daughter of the friggen police chief and she's texting and driving!"

Fanny leaned against a wall and caught her breath. "Well, is she gonna be okay?"

Bartie sighed and sat down "She has a spinal injury. They don't know how permanent it is, but she can't walk."

Patton sighed and sat down next to him "At least she's alive."

"She's not gonna want to be when she wakes up." Bartie muttered "Emma's been dancing since she could walk! Now she's going to be in a wheelchair and might never walk again!"

Fanny slammed her forehead into the wall "Me and my big mouth." she muttered.

"What?" Virginia said from her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

Fanny stood as straight as she could with her bad leg. "Nothing! Uh...how's Dominic? Wasn't he supposed to head back to London after school ends for the year? He's not going to want to go back if his girlfriend is paralyzed."

Bartie leaned back on the couch "He's trying to convince his mom to let him stay here for the summer but she's not too concerned about Emma."

"He did say him mother was a bitch." Virginia said "Well, good timing I suppose since she'll have all summer for therapy." She looked towards Fanny "And now Fanny will have company."

Fanny blushed "I'd rather be lonely."

The front door opened and the Stork's dog, Mable, started barking.

"Mom's probably home." Bartie muttered, still looking at the ceiling.

"Mom's at the hospital."

Bartie looked straight ahead at the tall brown haired man standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Will, what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco?" Bartie asked while standing up to hug his brother.

"Well, mom called and begged me to come see Emma like the poor girl was on her deathbed. According to Dr. Lincoln she's not even close to death." Will adjusted his glasses after his younger brother's hug and looked at the other's in the room. "Hello all. Long time no see."

"Hey Will, how was Frisco?" Patton asked, shaking the 24 year old's hand.

"Beautiful! The best place for an artist! I had so much inspiration every moment!" Will said animatedly taking with his hands "And the people-"

"Specifically the 48 year old you were living with?" Virginia teased "Was she a source on inspiration?"

Will blushed "She was! Until she kicked me out cuz, get this, her son is 24! He came to live with her and she said it would be awkward if I was there so she kicked me out!"

Bartie's blue eyes opened wide. "Where've you been living then?"

"Okay, so don't tell mom, but I was kinda homeless for a bit..."

"WILLIAM!"

"I get it Bartie, Jesus, I'm 7 years older and you talk to me like I'm 7 years younger!"

"You're the cause of your own problems Will." Bartie said, dropping back onto the couch. "Anyway, we don't have room for you here. Mom gave your room to our exchange student, Dominic."

Will's brown eye's opened wide "What!?" he whipped out his cell phone "Mother!" he stalked from the room dialing the phone angrily.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Patton broke the silence. "So...how convenient is it that Ariel Solomon get's her shop set up and has an extra room that she's renting out...right when her homeless ex comes back into town?"

Bartie laughed "I think Will burned that bridge. Ariel wouldn't take him back. He left her and went to California without any notice or anything. We all knew but we assumed she did. It's been 6 years since they've seen each other but knowing Ariel I'm sure she's just as pissed as she was then."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **There's my update for now. Might be more later cuz I'm babysitting a new hire today and will probably have plenty of writing time. We'll see, review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**You think I'd have plenty of chapters out since I've been quarantined since the 22nd of March but nope! I'm super lazy! So idk lol**

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

"You need to calm down! I know exactly what's up with you Shaunie!"

Shaunie rolled his eyes "And what? You're gonna tell mom?"

Paddy glared "Yes I am!"

"No he's not." Fanny said coming down the stairs slowly, leaning heavily on the railing "Paddy, mom doesn't need to know."

"I'd love to know what you both THINK you know about me." Shaunie said while rolling his eyes and looking very annoyed "If it has anything to do with Nick and/or Nia..."

Fanny scoffed "You know it does! They're practically force-feeding you drugs!"

Paddy glared between his brother and sister "They aren't forcing him to do anything."

The front door opened and Patron walked in "Bad time?"

Fanny rolled her eyes "No. Paddy, don't tell mom or dad anything. Shaunie, I'm begging you to respect yourself more."

Shaunie swore and stood up, stomping out the door and slamming it behind him. Paddy sighed and buried his hand in his hair.

"Is he getting worse?" Patton asked, watching Shaunie stomp out the gate "Natalie said he's hanging out in the Old Business District more..."

Paddy sat down in a chair "He's...yeah? He's on something. Probably heroin, that was always Nick's drug of choice."

Fanny sighed "Paddy, give him a chance."

"To what? OD?"

"No! I got this pamphlet from Mrs. Lincoln at school the other day. It's a summer camp for kids who are starting high school next year. I gave it to mum. Hopefully being out on Felica Island will help him sober up."

Paddy smiled at her "I hope that works. Shaunie isn't like us, he's too emotional about everything."

Fanny laughed "Dude, you used to be the biggest cry baby in the world."

Paddy scoffed and stood up "No I wasn't!"

Fanny laughed again and walked towards the stairs "Sure thing bud, whatever keeps a girl in your bed."

"There has never been a girl in my bed!"

Patton ruffled Paddy's hair "Aw, such a good little Catholic boy!"

 **#_#_#_#_#_#**

Fanny dropped down on the bed and rubbed her lower leg. Patton shut the door and smiled at her "So...medical school?"

She laughed "Rachel mentioned it? Yeah I figured I'd go one step further than expected. My dad expects me to be a nurse so I'll be a doctor. Not just a doctor though, I'm going to be a specialist."

Patton sat next to her "In what?"

"Oncology."

"...in what?"

Fanny giggled "Cancer. A cancer doctor."

Patton blinked at her a few times "Uh...why?"

Fanny shrugged "My grandmother has beaten breast cancer 3 times."

"Fulbright?"

"Yeah. Probably so filled with rage for everyone lesser than her that the cancer got scared and ran. My mom also had a tumor on her left kidney when she was 16, it wasn't cancerous but they had to remove the whole kidney. They told her she'd never have kids with 1 kidney, she had 3."

"Your mom is amazing though." Patton pointed out, matter of fact.

"That she is. Oncology is more than just cancer though, it's a lot. It's not going to be an easy field to work in at all..."

Patton twirled one of Fanny's curls "Well, your amazing mother has an amazing daughter so...I'm sure you'll manage somehow."

Fanny grinned and kissed him. "I actually had something to ask you about."

Patton sighed "No I haven't seen Uriah since he had his top surgery. I talked to Aunt Zophia on the phone but that's as much as I know. I assume he's alive though and he should be in town on Wednesday."

"Oh...well that's good news but that's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh...okay..."

"Trina mentioned that you are planning on studying business..."

Patton sighed "Yeah, I meant to tell you about that...so I've mentioned that Campbell owns a pawn shop in Praga right? Well he wants to open one here and he wants me to be his manager. For that I need to study appraisal and management."

Fanny gaped at him wordlessly for a moment. She then smiled "Wow! So that's a job for when you aren't deployed!"

"Yeah, he's gonna have to steal me from mama though..."

Fanny laughed "He's stealing his ex-girlfriend's son from her restuarant to work at his pawn shop haha I can't wait to see that fight."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

"Are you okay? We haven't talked and we should..."

Dominic looked up as Nigel sat down at the counter beside him. "Hi there Nigel, I would have figured you'd be at the town hall meeting for undecided seniors."

Nigel stared blankly.

"You didn't know that was happening did you?"

Nigel shook his head and looked at the clock "It is not 4 am, Millie!"

Mildred McKenzie turned around and smiled at him "Yes Nigel?"

"It's not 4 am, that clock says it's 4 am! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THE TOWN HALL THING?!"

Both Dominic and Millie looked at Nigel with shocked eyes, then at each other, then back at Nigel.

"Are you a wee bit stressed?" Dominic asked "You need tea, Ms. McKenzie, could he get some Earl Grey? No honey, he doesn't need more sugar to stress him out."

Millie nodded "I keep telling you to call me Millie dear."

"My mother would drop dead if I referred to you by your first name."

Millie laughed well you can at least call me Ms. Farka. I'm not only divorced but I'm going to be a widow eventually."

Nigel looked up from staring at the counter. "Is Ryan...?"

"Terminal, yes, for being so absent he's trying very hard to pretend he's been there for every single thing that's happened in anyone's life."

Nigel sighed "Well, for what it's worth, I am sorry. I know there has to be some part of you that will be sad."

Millie nodded "The same part of me that was sad when I left home and when I fell out of contact with my cousin YET AGAIN when he went back to Minnesota, that tiny little part that hates change. I'll be fine. Rachel will be fine. I'm worried about Harvey, he doesn't know how to cope with anything involving Ryan."

Dominic sighed "Since we're all venting here...I'm very worried for Emma...I have to leave after school ends for the year and I don't know if she'll be better by then."

Millie sighed "Dear, you've been here every day since the accident."

Nigel looked at Dominic in shock "Really? After the hospital makes you leave?"

The brunette nodded "I just...she was coming to meet me and Kuki and..."

Nigel gasped "Dom, in no way is her accident your fault! Emma has always thought she was indestructible."

Dominic laughed "This is true. She starts physical therapy tomorrow and I plan on being there with her. They think she just needs to build up strength and then her spine will heal. Right now her lower back and legs can't support her."

Nigel sighed "Well, I'm happy there's hope. I'm sorry to say I haven't been in the loop, I was too busy with my own stuff and not paying attention to anything else, this news was kind of a slap to the face."

Dominic grinned "Did you come up with a solution to your problem? I can take you back to England with me."

Nigel sighed "I did decide something...I don't know if it's the right thing though."

Millie finished filling a beer and looked at Nigel.

"Your worried about Rachel or yourself?"

Nigel stood up quickly "Uh..."

"Because you need to think of you. I've raised my kids not to have to depend on anyone to provide for them, I don't want you to be thinking that way either. I'd rather have a strong minded man who is sure about himself be with my daughter than someone who is more concerned with upsetting her. If England is where you need to be than that's where you should go. Rachel will understand."

Nigel and Millie shared a smile.

"Also you and Rachel will have very cute children." Dominic said and Millie laughed "That's usually what we talk about when I come here."

 **#_#_#_#_#**

 **Now hopefully I won't be lazy anymore and will update again soon.**

 **Love you guys and stay healthy!**


	32. Chapter 32

Ariel Solomon slammed the vase down on the counter and groaned when water leaked from the bottom. "You make me angry William! Look what you did!"

Will stared at the purple vase for a second with his eyebrow raised "Uh...yeah...that seems like a you issue Ariel."

Ariel groaned and ran a hand through her black hair "Will I really don't think this is a good idea." She turned and looked at him, her brows furrowed. "It took me forever to recover from what you did to me. I don't know if I want to deal with you again."

Will took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face, then walked towards Ariel who stood her ground, her dark blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Ariel. I really need a place to stay. Just until June 26th when that Dominic kid heads home and I can have my room back."

Ariel sighed "Do you even have any money Will?"

Will awkwardly chuckled "Well...I have an interview with McCammy Gallery. I'll have money soon!"

Ariel laughed sarcastically "The things I do for your parents." She pushed her way around him, towards the stairs that lead to the apartment above the flower shop. "$250 for a month. You can pay me at the end of June. You stay away from me. Don't talk to me about your life, I don't care, I'm done with you William Stork, but because I love your parents and owe them for everything they did after mom died, I will let you live here for a month."

Will blinked.

The door jingled open and Lee walked in, he froze at the awkward mood, looking between the two adults.

"Uh...what's up Will?"

"Oh, uh...hey Lee! I'm good, just, apparently, living here for a month until Dominic heads home."

Lee's eyes widened and he looked at his sister "Really?"

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"What uh...what happened to your leg?" Will asked, gesturing towards the huge cast on Lee's leg.

"Fell down a cave. Broke my thigh and destroyed my knee."

Will blinked. "Oh." He looked between the two siblings. "I'm going to go tell my mother the good news...I'll be back later Ariel."

Ariel shrugged "I don't care. Lee, come on and sit down, I'll bring you a soda."

#_#_#_#_#_#

"So what's up? You said you wanted to talk. Is it about Sam's pregnancy?"

Lee shook his head "No..."

Ariel sat down next to him "Are you okay?"

Lee took a deep breath. "Lisa thinks she's in love with me."

Ariel chuckled "Lisa's a bitch."

Lee shrugged "Yeah..."

Ariel raised an eyebrow "What did she do?"

"She...really thinks she's in love with me and...she always wants to do 'things' that couples do..."

Ariel blinked "What 'things'?" Lee just stared at the floor. "Lee is she...getting physical?"

"I told her no...multiple times...but..."

"But what?! She fucking raped you!" Ariel shot off of the couch and paced, hands fidgeting.

"She told me that if I said no she would tell Sam that I was having inappropriate thoughts about Curie."

Ariel froze "You think Sam and dad would believe her over you?"

Lee closed his eyes and sighed "Maybe...I just..." He looked up at his sister "I don't know what to do..."

Ariel knelt down and hugged her little brother. "We'll figure it out okay? You need to get ready for the end of the year musical, right? I assume you're still doing it."

Lee nodded "I gave up the lead to Dominic though. I'm playing Foster instead. He's in a wheelchair for almost the entire thing."

Ariel laughed "I can't wait to see it."

Lee grinned at her "Are you going to go with Will?"

"NO." Ariel crossed her arms "Will and I are not going anywhere together, ever! He's staying here cuz he needs a place to sleep until Dominic leaves."

Lee laughed softly "Okay got it. Totally not going to date him."

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

#_#_#_#_#

"Give me the vodka."

"No Uriah. Alchohol interrupts your healing."

"Aunty Bo! My chest is killing me!"

"Surgery sucks my friend."

"I didn't ask you Mr. Sanban."

"What is going on?"

Uriah looked at Patton "No one will give me booze and I'm in pain."

"Still?"

"Yeah...not as bad obviously but...they cut my tits off Patton...not exactly a small thing."

Patton laughed "Just one shot mama?"

Uriah gave big puppy dog eyes to Bodanah, she sighed and poured him a shot. Patton raised an eyebrow, she poured him one too.

"Thank God. You know, this has been the best month ever." Uriah said after draining the shot.

"Really? I'll be happy to graduate in June." Patton said before realizing Uri was looking past him with a red face and wide eyes "What are you looking at dude?"

Uriah blinked and looked back at him "Huh?"

Patton turned around to look at the ginger girl sitting by the window with her parents. "Muffy Jenkins?"

Uriah gasped "I haven't seen Muffy since we were 11! That was just in passing too!"

Patton chuckled "I'm going to warn you right now, Muffy's parents are very judgemental."

"Really...?" Uriah looked downcast "What if they don't know I'm trans?"

"Ignoring the fact that that would'nt work because eventually they'd find out, they don't like us in general."

"They're eating at your restaurant."

"Well, told mom that she feels like mom got forced into being a Drilovsky so I guess she likes mom?"

Uriah shrugged "Well I guess I shouldn't get myself into a situation..."

"Hey Patton."

The boys turned to look at Muffy who was now smiling at them.

"Oh, hey Muffy. You guys going somewhere? I saw your parents loading the car yesterday."

"No, those two are going on their yearly trip to visit Andi. They don't want to mind you, at least mom doesn't. That's part of the agreement between Andi's mom and dad though. He needs to try to be in her life." She looked around Patton and smiled at Uriah who was avoiding her eyes. "Who is this? Another Drilovsky?"

Patton grinned and pushed Uriah towards Muffy. "This is my cousin Uriah."

Uri looked at Muffy and threw on the trademark Drilovsky grin at her. "Hey, Uriah Drilovsky. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, she shook the hand with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too...have we met before?"

Uriah turned white "Uh...no! You've probably met my twin sister, Savannah."

"They're practically identical." Patton winked, earning a glare from Uri.

Muffy looked at Uriah nervously "Well, the only time I can go on dates is when my parents are out of town...and you're pretty damn cute Mr. Drilovsky...and I have these movie tickets that I can't use because my parents are going to New York to see my sister instead of her coming here...so..."

"Would you like to go to a movie Ms. Jenkins?" Uriah asked with a grin.

Muffy blushed and smiled at him "Yeah..."

Patton gave Muffy a thumbs up "He'll meet you at the theater, what time is the movie?"

"7:15 showing...tomorrow night. You gonna make sure he shows up?"

Patton nodded "Hell yeah, no one stands Muffy Jenkins up. Didn't I say that in 7th grade?"

"Conveniently after Brad stood me up?" Muffy joked with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Exactly." Patton laughed, Uriah was still smiling towards Muffy. "So I'm sure Uriah would love to stand around staring at you Muffy, but we need to go have a pep talk for tomorrow."

Muffy laughed and backed towards her parents "I'll see you tomorrow Uriah!"

Uriah waved and chuckled at Patton "I got a date!"

Patton grabbed his arm and drug him outside "Get in the car."

"You want me to drive?"

"No I'll drive and you listen."

Uriah jumped in the passenger seat of Patton's truck as Patton drove off.

"What am I listening to?"

"Are you gonna tell her you're trans tomorrow?"

Uriah stared at Patton blankly "Uh...I guess? Should I do it that soon?"

"I mean...it's up to you...do you want to? Muffy is straight. You just...you've always dated bi girls...Henrietta, Lily, Amira..."

"Amira was lesbian...that's why we didn't date very long."

"Uriah you know what I'm saying. Everyone you've dated has known you before your transition...I just don't want you to get hurt because you didn't tell someone something...but I trust you."

Uriah smiled "Awwww I love you"

Patton rolled his eyes "Everyone loves me Uri."

#_#_#_#_#

 **Hello all, I came back yet again lol**

 **We're definitely getting near the end of the story. I get so obsessed with Muffy/Uriah sometimes lol**


End file.
